Mi Último Aliento
by Liz19forever
Summary: Sus ojos se hicieron de un negro profundo, su mirada se torno fría y distante, entonces recordé sus palabras: como si pudieras detenerme, como si pudieras escapar, como si pudieras tener alguna oportunidad... de pronto Alice chillo ¡No Edward no!
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Nuevamente dejo aclarado desde el principio que los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephanie Meyer y su compañía Editorial._

Volterra – Italia

Bella

Nos tenían uno frente al otro a una distancia corta pero para mi era enorme, sólo verlo atado con grilletes en sus muñecas era la escena más macabra jamás imaginada. Mi amado Edward permanecía impertérrito mirándome fijamente, tratando de controlar el terror que seguro estaba sintiendo, trataba de infundarme valor con sus miradas, pude ver que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para suavizar su expresión de tortura. Fue en ese minuto al contemplar la lúgubre habitación donde estábamos que me pregunte ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?, analice nuestra situación por medio segundo, miré a mi alrededor y el panorama no era alentador.

Estábamos rodeados por vampiros, todos allí reunidos con un solo propósito ser ministros de fe, para mi tan solo eran convenientes testigos mirando como se ejecutaría la sentencia que habían impuestos los Volturis. _¿Unirse o morir?_ Había sido la pregunta hecha por Edward, y ahora estábamos conociendo la respuesta.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, al principio pensaba que era el acto reflejo o la consecuencia del terror que estaba sintiendo, después me percaté que hacia demasiado frío en aquella habitación, estaba congelándome, pero no debía preocuparme no moriría congelada eso era seguro. Miré aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego, estaban satisfechos, flameaban de orgullo, él me dedico una sonrisa de victoria. Yo había sido la causante de todo esto, y pagaría mi precio. _La ley los reclama _había dicho a su hermano.

Como hubiera deseado que hubiéramos evitado esta situación, como hubiera deseado no enamorarme de mi Edward, maldecía una y otra vez haberme cruzado en su camino, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, tendría mi oportunidad de redimirme cuando el espectáculo comenzara. Aunque no sabía que estaban planeando, ver a mi amado atado me daba una pequeña idea, él sería testigo como los otros de mi muerte.

Ambos estábamos atados, yo en un mástil, él con cadenas al suelo, uno en cada lado, pero al centro de la habitación. Estábamos parados sobre un suelo de piedra, donde se dibujaba una circunferencia y al medio había una pequeña ventanilla parecida a un desagüe, con que objeto estaría puesta ahí me pregunte.

De pronto las vocecillas se acallaron, y vi como Jane, se acerco a mi a paso solemne, levanto su rostro angelical mirando a su maestro – nuestros verdugos – he hizo una pausa macabra, con aquellos labios voluptuosos y carmesí me dedico una sonrisa maquiavélica de aquellas que sólo una Volturi podría dar. Sus ojos flamearon alegría, y para cuando adivine sus intenciones fue demasiado tarde.

Distinguí como saco de entre sus prendas un objeto metálico, que resplandeció al contacto con la luz de la luna que se escabullía por las ventanas, mis ojos se abrieron expectantes mientras veía el objeto acercarse peligrosamente a mis brazos que permanecían atados sobre mi cabeza.

El filo de la navaja destello en mis ojos, haciendo que por un momento tuviera que apartarlos de su contacto. En ese momento busque los ojos de Edward, aquellos líquidos y hermosos ojos dorados, como el oro.

Y le pedí perdón con la mirada, si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes y lo hubiera detenido, esto no estaría pasando. Perdóname le gesticule y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, viajaron por mis mejillas y sentí como cayeron al suelo cuando terminaron de recorrerlo. Él negó con su cabeza sin quitarme la vista de encima, no había nada que perdonar.

Sentí como Jane se puso frente a mí de un ágil movimiento, sus ojos estaban frente a los míos, y denotaban el más amargo júbilo que nunca había visto antes. Rozo con sus dedos mi rostro, lo recorrió hasta llegar a mi cuello, aparto mis cabellos, y se acerco a mi oído donde susurro: _Qué disfrutes la cena mi querido Edward_… y luego se separo guiñándome el ojo. Trague saliva en un acto reflejo y desesperado, constante por fin que había llegado mi hora, hoy me convertiría en el verdugo de mi amado.

De pronto sentí un escozor y un frío que calo hondo en mi interior, sentí como mi piel se rasgaba al contacto de la navaja y como de la herida comenzaba a borbotear una tibia sustancia y sentí como corría por mis brazos, gire mi rostro a un costado para contemplar en todo su esplendor aquel rojo y exquisito líquido escurrir haciendo un camino por mi piel translucida.

Fue entonces cuando con pánico supe las intenciones de Cayo, no sólo me mataría sino que haría que él lo hiciera. _Todo tiene un precio mí querido Edward y tú vas a conocerlo en toda su magnificencia_. Habían sido sus palabras al dictar su veredicto.

Todo comenzó a tener sentido, las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras, el rostro de mi amado Edward cuando me había conocido aquel día en el laboratorio de biología, su rostro de enojo y desesperación cuando me acerque hasta el pupitre para sentarme a su lado, sus continuos forcejeos, aquellos ojos negros mirándome como si quisiera devorarme.

– _Jamás había deseado tanto la sangre de un humano como la tuya… eres como una heroína para mí, eres perfectamente mi tipo de heroína_ – había dicho en más de una oportunidad, mi muerte sólo era detenida por su autocontrol, pero jamás había estado expuesto a mi sangre de esa manera. Ahora estaba frente mí, un sediento Edward, yo su amada bañada en sangre, la sangre más tentadora que él había olido en siglos. De pronto todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar en ese diabólico plan.

Mire sus ojos desesperada cuando sentí el otro corte, pero él permanecía con su cabeza agacha, cuando me sintió dar un gemido la levanto y pude ver sus facciones, eran las mismas de aquella vez, estaba luchando, mi amado Edward trataba de luchar por contener su sed.

Al principio cuando habían pasado tantos días pensé que tal vez ellos se habían apiadado de nosotros, pero ahora entendía lo que estaban esperando, estaban esperando que él estuviera tan sediento, para presentarme a mi en bandeja de plata como la solución.

_Las relaciones entre humanos y vampiros no deben darse, mucho menos una relación tan fuerte como la de ellos_. Había espetado Marco, durante nuestro juicio.

Reparé con terror como las cadenas de sus brazos se aflojaron de tal manera que estaba completamente libre de abalanzarse sobre mí. Jane se acerco a Edward que permanecía en el suelo arrodillado. Noté como levanto su vista tomando de su pelo y tirando su cabeza hacía atrás – _Que la disfrutes_ – le susurro acercando la navaja a su cara pero éste la empujo lejos aullando de una forma desgarradora.

¡No!

Corrió desesperado hasta las enormes puertas que custodiaban la salida de aquel lugar, y las golpeo una y otra vez pero estas no se abrieron. Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación y levante mi vista a donde se encontraba Cayo, Marco y Aro mirando la ejecución

Por favor… detenlos

Le suplique a Aro quien evito mi mirada y se retiro de la escena sin emitir palabra alguna, era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra sentencia.

Edward se giro a mirarme desesperado, trataba de mantenerse lejos de mí, tenia su espalda puesta contra la pared y sus manos le ayudaban a encontrar el camino mientras se deslizaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Sus ojos estaban tan negros que incluso podía reflejarme en ellos. Traté de soltarme pero solo ayude a que la sangre saliera con más fuerza y más rápido. Tiré en un intento vano, pero no había manera que pudiera soltarme de aquellas cadenas, si seguía sangrando a ese ritmo moriría al cabo de unos pocos minutos más. Desangrada.

¡Por favor Cayo… no me hagas esto… no hemos hecho nada malo… te lo suplico!.

Grito desesperado cayendo al suelo donde miro hacia las alturas y levanto sus manos.

Debes elegir Edward, ella no puede permanecer como humano más tiempo… sabe demasiado… Puedes verla morir o convertirla. Tú eliges.

¡Sabes que no podré detenerme!

Gruño apretando sus dientes que se sintió como el golpe de dos rocas.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio que fue interrumpido por el latido frenético de mi corazón, mi respiración era pesada y comencé a sentir que no podía permanecer de pie por mucho más tiempo, de seguro era el efecto de la hemorragia.

Estaba desangrándome, y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo. De pronto enfoque desesperadamente mis ojos en él, empecé a pedir que levantará su vista para poder observarlo una vez más, ver aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que me habían cautivado, pero él permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, tenia su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba arrodillado como un niño pequeño, trataba de ocultarse, de ocultarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sabía que su autocontrol estaba a punto de terminar, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no acercarse a mi, pero por otro lado también quería terminar con esta agonía

Edward por favor

Le suplique y mi voz se quebró, sólo había una alternativa y era él quien tenía la solución para parar mi sufrimiento, me estaba acercando peligrosamente a un punto sin retorno, uno del que ni él podría salvarme.

Morirá si no lo haces.

Instó Marco mirándolo expectante.

¡No puedo!… Bella… no podré detenerme… es demasiado… mi garganta quema demasiado…

Comenzó a decirme a medida que se acercaba a mi, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Mi instinto de supervivencia se activo y como en piloto automático, mis pies comenzaron a tratar de quitar mi cuerpo de mi predador.

Sus ojos se hacían cada vez más negros, más profundos y cuando vi que su mirada se torno dura y fría, sus palabras se vinieron a mi mente: _como si pudieras detenerme, como si pudieras escapar, como si pudieras tener alguna oportunidad_, me había gritado en el claro al mostrarme lo que él era.

Irónicamente estaba a punto de comprobar de primera mano de lo que mi amado Edward era capaz.

No alcance a pestañar cuando ya estaba frente a mi, pude ver que no era él, no era mi Edward quien estaba frente a mí, su mirada estaba perdida, inmersa en algo más, si apostaba todo lo que tenía que su mente y su espíritu estaba con el llamado de la sangre, ganaría de seguro.

Él estaba con el liquido que corría como un río sin cause por mis brazos, se acerco a ellos y sentí como la olía, era como ver a un alcohólico disfruta el olor de su vaso antes de deleitarse con el contenido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir menos fuertes, y serena me rendí, acabaríamos como ellos lo habían planeado desde el principio.

Su aroma exquisito invadió mi sentido del olfato cuando se aproximo y sentí su halito cerca de mi boca. Sentí como sus labios rozaron mi cuello, como lo habían hecho cuando yo le había pedido que me convirtiera: _Estas lista para morir. Me había dicho, yo había entregado mi cuello voluntariamente aquella noche, Aquí y ahora había preguntado dudosa que él fuera a cumplirme el deseo. Aja. Contesto él, pero en esa oportunidad solo conseguí su frío beso en mi cuello._

Hoy conseguiría conocer el dolor que me inflingirían sus dientes cuando diseccionara mi piel como filosas navajas untando mantequilla. El final se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, sujeto mi cuello firmemente, no hubo duda ni cavilación estaba desesperadamente succionando mi sangre, cada gota, cada ultima parte de mi ser.

Cuando mi corazón se detuvo el quito su boca de mi cuello separándose, y mi cuerpo cayo pesado al suelo frente a sus pies, lo único que impedía que estuviera totalmente en el suelo eran las cadenas que me mantenían sujeta al mástil que había oficiado de prisión. Sus ojos ocres se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y entonces supe que él se había ido para siempre.

¡¡¡No Edward… no!!!

Chillo histérica de entre la multitud Alice, quien era contenida por Demetri. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto me pregunté?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo Uno

Pienso que estoy ahogándome, asfixiándome. Y quiero quebrar el hechizo que has creado en mí.

Ocho Meses Antes.

Edward

No podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella fatídica noche en Forks ocho meses atrás, la noche en que todo se había derrumbado, sin piedad las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, era como si hubiera sido ayer cuando veía la sangre en su dedo, de pronto los ojos enfebrecidos y hambrientos de Jasper sobre ella y todo mi mundo derrumbarse como una torre de naipes, en cuestión de segundos.

La decisión de dejarla ir, aquella maldita decisión estaba ahogándome de la manera más torcida que jamás había imaginado y era cada día mas difícil de manejar, particularmente hoy la idea de dejar todo e ir por ella rondaba mi mente como un maleficio del que no podía escapar, sin duda estaba a punto de perder mi batalla personal entre la razón y el corazón para mantener la promesa que le había hecho: _Será como si nunca hubiera existido_. Pero se lo debía, ese era el precio por haber osado enamorarme de Bella.

Estaba comenzando a odiar Alaska, a pesar que era una de las mejores ciudades en las que habíamos permanecido en la última década, sin contar Forks por supuesto, no podía conseguir tener algo de paz. Una vez más como lo habíamos hecho por tantos años, estábamos montando nuestro espectáculo, sentados en una cafetería repleta de estudiantes quinceañeros, fingiendo que éramos los raros de la escuela.

Pero debía ser así mientras más jóvenes empezáramos en algún lugar, más tiempo podríamos permanecer en aquel. El constante cosquilleo de los susurros parecían cada vez menos interesantes pero no podía lograr evitar que alguno pasara la barrera que ponía para mantenerlos lejos de mi mente, deslizaba mi vista entre todos aquellos humanos ensimismados en sus propios mundos de forma distraída, cuando su voz retumbo en mi mente, un hábito formado con la costumbre, Alice prefería hablarme con el pensamiento para mantener a raya los comentarios de desaprobación del resto de la familia en especial de Rosalie, sin duda ella era distinta, estábamos sufriendo ambos, pero claro a nuestra manera, Alice había perdido a una amiga yo al amor de mi existencia.

¿Quieres que la vea?

Me preguntó sin quitarme la vista de encima, en su mirada había una chispa de entusiasmo esperando mi respuesta pero esta se apago cuando yo sacudí mi cabeza en negación.

Su expresión cambio, un tejo de enojo y otro tanto de frustración embargaron su hermosa y delicada cara, me hizo una mueca y giro su vista hacia el infinito. Perfecto, había logrado hacer enojar a la única persona en la faz de la tierra que compartía en parte conmigo aquel dolor tan grande.

Suspiré y me alce sobre la mesa, se había acabo la hora del espectáculo, jamás había sido un actor y mucho menos quería mantenerme actuando como si nada cuando en verdad lo único que deseaba era morir, pero de verdad, poder descansar de su encanto. Tome la bandeja y camine como un zombie hasta el basurero.

Tire intacta la fruta que había cogido como parte de la farsa en la que se había convertido nuestra existencia, estaba ahí mirando los restos de comida cuando me pregunté hasta cuándo lo soportaría, hasta cuándo mantendría esta actitud pesarosa, hasta cuándo me haría el valiente, hasta cuándo negaría lo innegable.

Apenas entre a la casa, arroje mis pertenencias en el sofá, mi vista se fijo en el piano puesto en la sala, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba expresar lo que sentía era como un veneno que recorría mis venas, aquellos ojos chocolates latían en mi mente, enfermizamente no podía olvidar su voz

_¿Me amas?_

Me había preguntando mirándome directo sin vacilación, desangraba mi corazón el haberle mentido de la manera más canalla que jamás alguien podría haberlo hecho, la había dejado sola en un bosque, y no había mirado atrás.

Mis dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por las teclas, tocando acordes gruesos, toscos, tristes, sin darme cuenta estaba en un estado de éxtasis tocando y tocando sin detenerme, la culpa embargaba todo mi ser

_Tu no me convienes_…

Le había dicho, continuado así en mi macabro plan, alterando el orden de mis palabras, como había podido hacerle eso a ella, a la única persona que se había interesado en mí, en quien yo era realmente. Y no me había detenido en dejarla sola, en romper la promesa que le había hecho en Phoenix, había sacado todo mis recuerdos, le había quitado el regalo que había compuesto para ella, las fotografías que había tomado, como podía hacerle eso a la criatura que amaba. Era un monstruo y de los peores pensé enterrando mis dedos en las teclas y luego arrojando por la ventana el atril que mantenía abierto el cuaderno de composición.

Edward ¿qué sucede?

Me pregunto Esme mirándome con evidente preocupación en la voz.

Yo solo caí al suelo arrodillado y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, sentí como ella se acerco y me consoló, como una madre, era increíble el cariño que Esme nos tenía a todos, la manera en que cuidaba de todos nosotros, y yo podía haber tenido una criatura así a mi lado.

Podría estar hoy feliz con mi amada Bella, pero en vez de eso había sido cobarde y había permitido que la duda superara a la valentía. Había tomado la decisión más fácil, la más corta, alejarla de mí en vez de pelear por mantenerme a su lado.

Habían pasado horas de mi pequeña escena junto al piano, estaba en mi habitación sumergido en el infinito, sentado en el sofá mirando por los enormes ventanales, la verdad no sé que buscaba en aquel infinito, pero permanecer así ensimismado me daba un poco de tregua en mi sufrimiento. Estaba distraído cuando sentí que Alice entro a la habitación.

No quise parecer insensible a la hora de almuerzo.

Me comenzó a decir a modo de disculpas, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba cerca de mí, extendió sus brazos y yo automáticamente puse mi cabeza en su regazo, ella comenzó acariciar mi pelo mientras yo cerraba mis ojos ante el contacto.

No puedo seguir haciéndole más daño, ese es el motivo Alice, debemos alejarnos de ella, debo cumplir mi promesa.

Le dije tratando de parecer convincente.

Te das cuenta que ni tu mismo te crees lo que dices.

Me reclamo suspirando.

Hubo un breve silencio y batalle por no pedirle que la viera, juro que quise evitar que mi dulce hermana hurgara en su futuro, o que siquiera me dijera algo, pero no pude evitar los recuerdos, recordé su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolates, su piel translucida, lo torpe que era y eso último saco una sonrisa de mi rostro, el olor de su sangre, tan embriagador, tan mortiferamente exquisito para mis sentidos y supe que había perdido la batalla.

Me levante y miré a mi dulce y alondrada Alice y no pude acallar la chispa que ella vio en mis ojos. Sonrió cómplicemente y cerró sus ojos como en un ritual, no pude evitar lo siguiente y a través de sus ojos mirar a mi dulce y amada Bella, lo que estaba viviendo ahora era la recompensa a tanto sufrimiento.

Pero nada, ni siquiera esas largas horas de agonía, me habían preparado para constatar lo que vi, no así. Verla sonriendo de la forma en la que la vi, desgarraba aún más mi corazón, ella después de todo era feliz sin mí.

Mientras las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras me percate de un detalle, tal vez para escapar al dolor que causaban estas, me fije que las visiones de Alice eran demasiado borrosas para ser un futuro cierto, pero lejos lo que me llamo más la atención fue aquella mancha blanca que siempre la rondaba, parecía ser alguien pero no se distinguía quien. De pronto su mente se puso en negro y Alice se levanto estrepitosamente de mi lado.

Demonios

Reclamo poniéndose sus finos y blancos dedos en la cien, masajeando como si tuviera un dolor inmenso.

¿Qué?

Pregunte impaciente temiendo lo peor.

No puedo verla, al menos no tan claramente como antes, es frustrante Edward.

Me explico arrugando su nariz

no lo entiendo, porque no puedo verla

Agrego tratando de buscar en su mente algún indicio del error o de lo que estaba interfiriendo en su don. Pero yo estaba con aquellas imágenes que había alcanzado a ver, aquellas imágenes de Bella sonriendo de la forma más contagiosa posible, y de la cual no había sido testigo

Ella era feliz, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras permanecía en la penumbra de aquel bosque, estaba sentado sobre el pasto tapado por la nieve, cerca de un risco, contemplando el amanecer, estupefacto por las perfectas líneas que el sol hacia entre las nubes del cielo. No me percate que tenía compañía hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

Esme me contó de tu incidente hace un rato.

Me dijo con voz acongojada, sin duda estaba arrastrando a toda mi familia en esto, al ver los ojos de Carlisle supe que no era el único que sufría por mi decisión.

No volverá a suceder.

Le dije mientras volvía mi vista al horizonte.

Huir de la forma en que lo haces, negar lo que todo tu ser grita no es la solución Edward, de pronto una eternidad puede ser demasiado para vivirla de la manera en que pretendes hacerlo.

Reflexiono mirando también él al horizonte. Yo lo miré y ver sus facciones de tranquilidad y resignación me hicieron replantearme la situación

Se que has elegido y que tu ser le pertenece a ella, pero tal vez, considerando que tu elección es mantenerte alejado, deberías empezar a considerar otras opciones. Bella no estará sola para siempre, tal vez es tiempo que tú mires a tu alrededor, se de alguien que estará encantado con que tu le des una oportunidad.

Me hizo ver mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro dándome consuelo, uno que no tendría, como iba a explicarle que no me importaba que ella fuera feliz, que yo deseaba que ella fuera feliz aún cuando yo jamás volviera a serlo. Mi felicidad se había quedado con ella, al igual que mi corazón.

Cuando entre a la casa y vi a la familia de Eleazar en la sala de estar, entendí el porque de las palabras de Carlisle. Salude como si nada y me mantuve ausente por casi toda la estadía de nuestras visitas, estaba ahí físicamente pero no mentalmente, hasta que de pronto, mientras Tanya conversaba con Rosalie, comencé a mirarla y no podía convencerme que ella hubiera puesto sus ojos en mí. Pensar que ella tal vez sentía lo mismo que yo por mi amada Bella me hacia sentir, lejos de alagado, el ser mas despreciable en el planeta, no solo ponía en riesgo a Bella con mi existencia, sino que además partía el corazón de Tanya. Y pensar que la vida es ya lo suficientemente complicada sin adicionarle males del corazón ¿cuándo se vive eternamente, por qué se hace? Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras observaba inquieto su pelo rubio ondulado, su perfecta piel, y de pronto, vi la razón en las palabras de Carlisle, tal vez debía darle una oportunidad.

¿Edward qué tanto miras en nuestra invitada?

Me pregunto de repente Rosalie con la risa dibujada en la cara, y yo me quede atónito, de pronto sentí pánico frente a la posibilidad que no hubiera sido solo Rosalie la que se había dado cuenta, sino que ella también. Al mirar al resto de mi familia y a la familia de Tanya, entendí que todos se habían percatado de mi insiste mirada. Estaba yo mirando a todos sin emitir palabra alguna, y fue Carlisle quien tosió tratando de sacarme el habla con ese gesto.

¿Yo? Nada.. nada… en realidad no estaba mirando nada… ¿Por qué?.

Articule difícilmente mientras me levantaba del sofá, de pronto quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragará. Muerto de vergüenza miré de reojo a Tanya, quien me sonrío evidentemente incomoda por los comentarios de mi suspicaz hermana. Permanecimos así unos segundos, que para mi fueron eternos, hasta que Alice llego en mi auxilio.

No seas tonta Rosalie, todos sabemos que los pensamientos de Edward están muy lejos de aquí, su corazón ya tiene dueña.

Su comentario fue sarcástico y mordaz, directamente hacia Rosalie, esta la fulmino con la mirada y Alice solo le dedico una sonrisa satisfecha. De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso, demasiado, y considere que era mejor salir de la ecuación recién formada. Me levante y le acaricie el rostro a Alice, la miré aliviado y le susurre mientras me alejaba de aquella incomoda situación.

Gracias.

Fue todo lo que dije mientras me alejaba, subí las escaleras lentamente analizando la situación vivida en la sala, ver las miradas de Eleazar y Carmen sorprendidas por el comentario de Alice y por mi evidente atención en Tanya no eran precisamente las que me hubiera gustado ver. Con razón si yo estaba considerando acercarme a Tanya de una manera distinta, iba a romper la barrera que había creado años atrás e iba a dar ilusiones a un corazón enamorado. Pensé que tal vez no sería lo correcto y me acarrearía más que una solución un problema.

Me recosté en el sofá puesto en mi habitación y me quede de espaldas mirando al techo con los pies colgando. Estaba ahí recordando su risa, aquella risa que había visto antes, aquellos hermosos ojos Chocolates, y la vi como un fantasma, pude verla dibujada en el techo, con los colores más vivos que hubiera podido imaginar. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Rosalie, que sonaba ansiosa pero demasiada fuerte y evidente considerando que la ventana de mi pieza daba justo al patio, donde ella mantenía su improvisada platica. Me levante y agudice mi oído, lo ultimo que quería era que ella me viera husmear desde mi ventana.

No seas tonta, no prestes atención a la fastidiosa de mi hermana… simplemente acércate, háblale al menos

Le insistía Rosalie a Tanya que se veía indecisa.

No Rosalie, tal vez es mejor darle espacio, no creo que tu hermano me quiera revoloteando a su alrededor.

Le hizo ver ésta a Rosalie que la miraba atónita por la forma de pensar, claro ella cuando quería algo, iba directo sin cavilación aunque eso significará hostigar.

Mira si quieres que Edward se interese en ti, es mejor que lo hagas ahora, créeme a un corazón roto lo sana otro.

Le insistió pero Tanya se mantenía en su posición.

No quiero que él solo ponga sus ojos en mí porque está desesperado.

Tú te lo pierdes, pero si no lo haces ahora, perderás para siempre, eso puedo jurártelo.

Y en cierta medida Rosalie tenía razón, porque si hubiera una posibilidad aunque fuera minúscula de que yo pudiera estar con Bella, ella jamás tendría oportunidad conmigo. Me quede pensando por unos largos minutos, y cuando sentí que Rosalie se fue decidí que era hora de probar, probar si podía continuar mi vida como lo había hecho ella.

Hola

Le dije tímidamente mientras aparecía de entre las sombras, me senté junto a ella en la terraza de nuestra casa.

Hola

Me respondió, su voz era nerviosa y no pudo evitar mirar el suelo.

Te debo una disculpa, no quise parecer raro halla dentro hace algunos minutos.

Comencé a explicarle a modo de disculpas, mire también al suelo buscando la manera sutil de seguir una conversación, hice una pausa hilando las oraciones en mi mente y continúe.

Se que no he sido muy amable, los últimos meses, pero realmente siento haber sido grosero contigo cuando llegamos acá, Eleazar, Carmen y tú han sido muy generosos al ayudarnos a instalarnos aquí, pero quiero decirte que la impresión que te he causado es muy distante a como de verdad soy yo.

Trataba que ella viera mi punto de vista en la situación, claro sin entrar en grandes detalles, pero que al menos supiera que no era un mal educado, simplemente que, mi corazón sangraba por un amor prohibido. Ella se acerco a mi y me miró por unos momentos, observando mis ojos, examinando tal vez si estos eran sinceros, levanto su mano y la puso debajo de mi barbilla, la comisura de sus labios se curvo y me dio una sonrisa, de pronto esa sonrisa era tan familiar, era la misma sonrisa de mi amada Bella y no pude contenerme, me acerque y la bese en los labios. Sin darme cuenta estaba desesperadamente besándola, pero no era a ella a quien besaba, en mi mente tenía la imagen de mi adorada Bella, su rostro tan luminoso, su piel translucida, aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos Chocolates. Cuando rompí el beso y miré a Tanya, entendí que era demasiado injusto para ella, me quede observándola por unos minutos, ella tenia su boca rosada, producto del beso que yo le había dado, su pecho respiraba agitado, y podría jurar que estaba tan o más sorprendida que yo, he iba a huir, cuando sentí sus manos sobre las mías.

No te estoy pidiendo que me ames como la amas a ella, simplemente te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad de lograr que tu existencia no sea un infierno.

Me fijo serena y suave. Ella estaba dispuesta a tratar de hacerme olvidar a mi amada Bella, se conformaría con migajas de cariño, uno que jamás se compararía al que sentía por mi adorada Bella. Me quede pasmado mirándola.

No creo que sea justo para tí

Le discutí mientras ella me sonreía, lo que me parecía macabro y bizarro considerando su oferta

Déjame decidir eso a mí Edward.

Fue su respuesta mientras ella se acercaba, ahora ella era la que me besaba, con tanta pasión que podría sobrecoger a cualquiera. Ella me amaba, era paradójica la situación, ella me amaba y yo no, bella me amaba y yo le había hecho creer que no, yo amaba a bella pero ella era feliz sin mí, yo era desdichado sin ella. Me acerque a ella y la abrace en un intento de llenar mi mente y espíritu de aquel amor que ella estaba ofreciéndome. Un corazón roto lo sana otro, pensé mientras trataba de quitar los recuerdos de Bella de mi mente y de mi alma.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo Dos:

Enterrarlo, no te dejare enterrarlo, ni sofocarlo, ni asesinarlo.

Nuestro tiempo esta corriendo, y no podrás ponerlo bajo tierra, no podrás parar de gritarlo en voz alta.

Mientras observaba a Tanya a la lejos, no podía sacarme de mi mente a Bella, ella inundaba mi mente y corazón de forma embriagadora. Estaba ahí parado frente a Tanya, sosteniendo su mano y ella estaba esperando una respuesta. Pero que iba a decirle, que respuesta iba a darle, sus ojos topacios se encontraron con los míos, y pude ver que a ella no le importaba que yo siguiera amando a aquella humana que había dejado atrás en Forks, simplemente quería tenerme a su lado, aunque fuera a la mitad. Pero yo no podía hacerle algo así a nadie, entregar migajas de cariño, de pronto el recuerdo de la risa feliz de Bella en la visión de Alice se me vino a la mente, y cerré mis ojos separándome de Tanya.

Esta me miró confusa, si quería darle una oportunidad a Tanya, primero debía verla una última vez más, debía estar seguro que ella era feliz sin mí.

- Lo siento Tanya… pero debo hacer algo primero.

Fue lo que le dije mientras corría al interior de la casa y sin darme cuenta estaba en mi habitación tomando mi billetera y una mochila. Necesitaba ver a Bella una última vez, para cerrar esta herida sangrante e intentarlo con ella. Ser honesto no sólo Bella, sino con Tanya pero por sobre todo conmigo mismo. Iba camino a las escaleras cuando del umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Alice su voz me detuvo.

- Me prohíbes verla pero tú puedes visitarla.

Escupió molesta mientras me daba una mirada furtiva. Alice permanecía inmóvil, tenia sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su pecho bajo su barbilla, como tratando de contenerse.

- Necesito comprobar que ella es feliz, que tus visiones son ciertas, qué ella esta bien.

Le conteste sus ojos dorados adquirieron un brillo especial, estaba luchando por no mostrar emociones respecto a mi actitud. Pero lo cierto es que no sabía que tan fuerte podía ser estando frente a ella, podría contenerme de no mostrarme, de no tomarla en mi brazos y pedirle perdón cuando estuviera cerca de ella, ahondando así más la herida que había causado hace meses atrás.

- Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Le ofrecí tratando de dar una cierta justicia, sabía que ella moría de ganas de correr a los brazos de su amiga. Me miró por largos minutos y luego se giró hacia el interior del cuarto.

- Una ruptura limpia, lo recuerdas.

Me dijo y su voz era fría y seca. La contemplé cerrar la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera mirarme. Fue extraño oírla decir aquello. Aquel día ella había querido despedirse de Bella, y yo había insistido que era mejor si sólo lo hacía yo, sería menos doloroso, seria una _ruptura limpia _había dicho. Estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado yo mismo comprobé. Era irónico, esas palabras ahora estaban volviéndose contra mí. Estaba teniendo mi merecido por haber sido el más desleal de los hombres.

Baje las escaleras sin detenerme, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, menos a Esme quien de seguro volvería a sufrir por mi ausencia. Por un par de segundos sostuve una discusión interna mientras contemplaba mi auto. Conducía o tomaba un avión, las ventajas del auto era de poder ir a mi antojo, pero por otro lado, si veían mi Volvo en Forks, los rumores de que los Cullen habían vuelto llegarían a oídos de Bella y mi plan de mantenerme alejado de ella fracasaría. Era mejor tomar el avión.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, camine a paso seguro pero extrañamente lento, cuando por fin llegue al mostrador, vacile un par de minutos en decirle a la vendedora que tenía frente a mí lo que deseaba. Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto, era justo volver, después que yo mismo me había auto marginado de aquel lugar. Era justo para Bella que me viera, era justo que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?.

Me pregunto la señorita frente a mí y la miré sin decirle nada, aún estaba debatiendo en mi interior. Pero no tenia que ser justo para nadie, nada es justo o injusto completamente, todo tiene matices pensé. Saque de mi billetera la tarjeta de crédito.

- Un boleto para Forks, por favor.

Cuando llegue a Forks, el clima hacía presagiar el resultado de mi estadía, estaba lloviznando, sonreí al sentir las gotitas salpicar mi cara cuando miré al cielo. Pensé que un auto que no llamará la atención sería lo mejor, nada ostentoso, nada llamativo, mi elección fue un Ford Taurus, negro.

Sonreí al recordar cuanto odiaba Bella los autos lujosos. Aceleré a toda prisa cuando estuve dentro, como si fuera a llegar tarde a algún lado, no pude evitar dirigirme a la casa de ella. Sin darme cuenta y sin planearlo, estaba ahí en la esquina a unos cuantos metros de su casa, contemplando la vivienda. Una parte de mi albergaba la posibilidad que ella estuviera ahí, pero no fue así.

Me embargo la tristeza el mirar hacia su ventana, inevitablemente los recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente de las noches en que solía meterme a hurtadillas para verla dormir. Aún no se había hecho de noche, y tan pronto vi el coche patrulla de su padre acercarse, me di cuenta que no era seguro que estuviera estacionado en pleno día, alguien podría identificarme, incluso el mismo Charlie. Por lo que puse el auto en marcha y decidí que era mejor refugiarme en nuestra antigua casa hasta que fuera de noche, y pudiera volver a venir, para verla.

Maneje sin dificultad hasta el conocido camino, aunque la maleza estaba estropeándolo, no era difícil reconocerlo, al menos no para mí. Estacione el auto dentro del Garaje y lo cerré, no quería que alguien se diera cuenta que había alguien en la casa.

Entre a la casa, y no pude evitar recordar aquel fatídico día cuando miré el piano, empuñe mi mano y trate de olvidar aquellos recuerdos tan amargos, pero era prácticamente imposible. Estaba en eso, subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi viejo cuarto, cuando sentí el ruido estrepitoso del motor de su viejo camión y no pude evitar quedarme petrificado a los pies de la escalera.

- Ella esta aquí.

Susurre mirando atónito al infinito y me apegue a la muralla casi por instinto. Me quede ahí pasmado. No podía moverme, no podía siquiera coordinar las ideas.

De pronto la idea de que no alcanzará a verla me embargo el corazón y me moví sigilosamente hasta el ventanal de la casa, y entre las cortinas y las tablas que demostraban que la casa estaba vacía, la observe, mi corazón muerto se desgarró al verla nuevamente.

Y de nuevo mi mente fue inundada por sus recuerdos, inconcientemente y llevado por la ansiedad levante mi mano para apoyarla contra el cristal como una forma de poder tocarla a la distancia, pero la detuve cuando me percaté que ella iba a acercarse a la casa, me quede observándola y pronto la expresión de su rostro cambio.

Estaba asustada, aterrada, me había visto pensé en pánico, noté como corrió hacia su vehiculo, tropezándose un par de ocasiones antes de llegar a su objetivo y tan rápido como llego se fue.

- Bella

Dije con un hilo de voz y caí al suelo sin quitar mi vista del ventanal, pero ella ya no estaba ahí se había ido.

Luche con todas mis fuerzas por no ir a visitarla aquella noche, me subía y bajaba del maldito auto veinte mil veces, incluso llegaba a encenderlo y luego apagaba el contacto. Me pase las manos por la cara tratando de quitar los fantasmas y los deseos, pero el olor de su sangre era más fuerte, estaba reclamándome, aquella esencia tan exquisita, la tenia impregnada en mi nariz como si la hubiera olido ayer, era desesperante. Hasta que al final pudo más aquella esencia, aquella desesperación que mi sentido común.

Acelere a fondo y en pocos segundos ya estaba afuera de la casa de Bella, era tarde, pude escuchar a su padre dormido. Era la señal que necesitaba para subir por la ventana, como lo había hecho tantas veces. Estacione el automóvil unos metros lejos, tratando de ocultarlo por sí Charlie se despertaba y también para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Y trepe sigilosamente, la ventana estaba abierta, lentamente la abrí y su olor me golpeo de una forma brusca, estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo había logrado sus efectos. Mis ojos se tornaron negros y de pronto quise abalanzarme sobre ella y morderla. Verla tan frágil, tan humana hacía aún más difícil mi intensión de mantenerme lejos de ella.

Suspire y retuve mi respiración al menos mientras estuviera con ella. Su olor era demasiado para mi autocontrol. Comprobar que aún hablaba dormida me hizo sonreír, una chispa de ilusión se prendió en mis ojos haciendo que estos volvieran al topacio habitual. Me quede contemplando su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus manos, verla dormir podía apaciguar cualquier sentimiento de culpa, rabia o dolor.

De pronto se quito todo aquel sufrimiento de mi mente, estaba con ella, tenia a Bella a mi lado. Sin darme cuenta estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, de su piel calida, y levante mi mano sin control, pero un movimiento brusco de su parte, me recordó que yo no estaba ahí para hacerla sufrir, estaba ahí para cerrar la etapa, me despediría de mi amada Bella para siempre.

La contemple esperanzado de oír en sus sueños mi nombre, de escuchar un indicio de que ella aun me recordaba, no quería asumir que la mente de los humanos funciona distinto, qué me hacía pensar que ella no iba a olvidar tan dolorosa situación por la que yo la había hecho pasar al dejarla sola en el bosque reflexioné.

Pero no conseguí nada, mi esperanza murió cuando llego el amanecer y ella no había pronunciado ni una palabra de pena, sufrimiento o congoja, la mire por última vez e iba a salir por la ventana cuando sentí que balbuceo algo, al principio no era entendible, pero a medida que repetía su voz se hizo más claro.

- Jacob… Jake… no te vayas por favor.

Y mi corazón pareció sumirse en el más profundo abismo, de pronto las imágenes de Alice, aquella mancha blanca… y abrí mis ojos como plato cuando encaje las piezas. Ella era feliz a su lado, ella era feliz con _él. _Había logrado lo que me había propuesto, Ella era feliz con Jacob Black.

Mi vuelta a Alaska fue incluso más penosa que mi partida de Forks aquella vez, sus palabras aún retumban en mi mente, como campanas de una catedral, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso que no podía acallar.

Apenas baje del avión y cruce seguridad pude ver a Tanya esperándome. Me detuve unos segundos observando la situación y emprendí el paso nuevamente. Cuando estuve junto a ella, me acerque tímidamente no tenía una disculpa preparada.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era tiempo que siguiera con mi vida, como lo había hecho Bella. No significaba que la decisión no fuera dolorosa. Nos quedamos mirando uno frente al otro sin decir nada, ella me sonrío tímidamente buscando alguna respuesta de mi parte, y supe que era justo darle la oportunidad que ella me había pedido, aunque eso significará desangrarme en silencio por Bella.

Pero no contaba con que su recuerdo era más fuerte y no podría separarme de ello tan fácilmente, mi mente iba a traicionarme de una manera macabra pero me lo merecía, merecía cada palabra.

Sentí su mano tomar de la mía y la tuve nuevamente frente a mi a escasos centímetros de mi cara, su nariz casi rozaba con la mía, y en una acto reflejo trague saliva - _Los de mi especie, nos distraernos con facilidad_ – comencé a repetir mentalmente, mientras veía como todo sucedía en cámara lenta, demasiado lenta para ser verdad.

Los Labios de Tanya estaba casi rozando los míos, y yo seguía inmóvil sin siquiera pensar en apartarla, simplemente cerré mis ojos y trate con todas mis fuerzas de no pensar en Bella. Pero las imágenes de su cuerpo, sus labios, su garganta, su piel, su calor inundaron mi mente como una película, eran como fotografías deslizándose sin control.

Para cuando abrí mis ojos la que estaba parada frente a mi no era Tanya, era Bella. Me quede boquiabierto absorto mirando su pelo castaño caer como una hermosa cascada sobre sus hombros, su piel era translucida, y casi jure que estaba sonrojándose.

_Edward yo te amo_ - Me dijo y su voz era tierna, dulce e inocente – _Te perdono, te perdono todo_ – agrego mientras sonreía, no pude evitar levantar mi mano y rosar sus labios con mi pulgar.

Quería comprobar que era real que no era un sueño. Suspire y la comisura de mis labios se enroscaron dando una sonrisa, sin dudarlo la acerque a mi cuerpo con desesperación estaba extasiado contemplándola, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero un ruido detrás de nosotros me hizo girarme por medio segundo, un humano había tropezado con algunas maletas puestas en el suelo. Para cuando volví mi vista sobre mi amada Bella, aquellos ojos chocolates se habían tornado topacios y comprobé con pesar que la mujer que esta frente a mi no era ella, sino que Tanya.

Me separé bruscamente de ella, ante su mirada atónita. Sacudí mi cabeza y de pronto todo el ruido del aeropuerto se vino a mis oídos como si hubiera estado en un transe hace algunos minutos. No tenía respuesta, no tenía disculpa para mi actitud, simplemente supe que estaba perdiendo la razón.

¿Edward qué sucede? Me pregunto confundida Tanya mirando alrededor, tratando de entender lo que yo buscaba. A esta altura había comenzado a temblar.

_- No podrás callar tú amor por mí… no podrás liberarte de mi tan fácil_.

Sentí decir a un costado de nosotros y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se contrajera, y diera un pequeño salto. Asustado mire hacia el origen de la voz, pero sólo pude ver una multitud de personas. Su voz era débil pero clara, suficientemente clara para yo escucharla, era la voz de Bella. Estaba recibiendo mi merecido por todo el daño causado.

_- Tú me amas a mi no a ella, ella jamás ocupara mi lugar Edward no importa cuanto trates, ella no soy yo_.

Su voz era dura y había un tejo de reproche. Mire estupefacto a Tanya que aún trataba de entender que estaba sucediendo conmigo. Las miradas de unos pocos testigos se estaban haciendo evidentes y ella trataba de mantenerme calmado para evitar llamar demasiado la atención.

- Pero tú eres feliz.

Balbucee sin sentido mirando a todos lados, estaba perdido, ahora estaba escuchando su voz en mi mente, estaba perdiendo la razón.

_- ¿Lo soy… acaso tu sabes si soy realmente feliz?_ Preguntó enojada.

- Yo te vi. Insistí con un hilo de voz.

Edward ¿con quién hablas? Interrumpió Tanya preguntándome preocupada, sentí sus manos en mi cara atrayendo mi mirada hacia ella.

_- Tú viste lo que querías ver… pero eso no significa que sea la verdad_.

Me contesto y yo esquive la mirada de Tanya sacando mi cara de entre sus manos. Estaba asustado, en toda mi existencia jamás había escuchado voces en mi mente, al menos no que no pudiera controlar. Tome de un brazo a Tanya y sin decir nada la hice salir del aeropuerto. Ella me miraba de vez en cuando mientras caminábamos hacia el automóvil.

Distinguí como Tanya saco las llaves de su bolso y se las arrebate de entre las manos, me subí al asiento del piloto y sin siquiera esperar a que ella subiera encendí el motor.

- ¡Ponte el cinturón!

Le ordené mirando el espejo retrovisor y acelere a fondo, provocando con ello casi un accidente, varios autos se detuvieron en seco ante mi abrupta salida del estacionamiento.

En pocos segundos estaba manejando a exceso de velocidad por la autopista. Tanya estaba asustada por mi comportamiento, pude ver que trataba de disimularlo pero varias veces ante mis constantes adelantos puso su mano enfrente esperando lo peor.

_- Estaré junto a ti cada vez que te acerques a ella, cada vez que la beses, cada vez que la mires, estaré ahí presente, asechándote. _

Su voz era fría y distante. Por que demonios estaba escuchándola. Mi razón sabía que Bella no estaba ahí, sólo éramos Tanya y yo en el automóvil pero mi mente estaba jugando un juego del que no podía escaparme. Aceleré más a fondo al sentir su voz nuevamente tratando de correr.

_- Ese será tu castigo Edward, por haberme hecho lo que hiciste_.

Amenazó, logrando con eso mi desesperación. Estaba tan desenfrenado tratando de acallar su voz en mi mente, que no me percaté de la maniobra de otro vehiculo, el grito de Tanya fue el que me regreso a la tierra.

- ¡Edward frena!

Abrí mis ojos al ver el vehiculo detenido frente a nosotros, y supe que no iba a lograr parar a tiempo para evitar el choque.


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Nota: Gracias por leer mi historia y por sus reviews._ **

Capitulo Tres:

Eres algo hermoso,

Una contradicción y quiero jugar el juego,

Quiero la fricción

- Edward… Edward…

Sentía decir a lo lejos, la voz era distante casi imperceptible. Sentí que movían mi cuerpo, pero todo parecía como ocurrir fuera de mí. Era como si estuviera viendo todo fuera de mi propio cuerpo.

- ¡Edward!

Grito de repente y volví a ver sus ojos chocolates, estaba frente a mí, y me quede helado, inmóvil; Lentamente gire mi vista y constate lo imposible. Estábamos en su casa, recostados en el sofá, y la televisión estaba prendida.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto, observe atónito como Bella se levanto y al constatar que ella se dirigía a la televisión, con horror y miedo comprobé que los las imágenes eran de los créditos de la película Romeo y Julieta, hoy era aquel fatídico día, era el día de su cumpleaños.

Trague saliva y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la miraba horrorizado, era tanto la expresión de pavor que ella comenzó a preocuparse, se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, me quede mirando al vacío.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Me pregunto suavemente mientras deslizaba sus manos tibias sobre mi rostro, pero yo no sabia que decirle. Porque estaba pasándome esto, era un castigo fuera de total proporción.

No podía evitar preguntarme en mi mente, si acaso era real, hace un par de minutos estaba en la carretera de Alaska, a miles de kilómetros, ocho meses después de aquel día a punto de chocar con otro vehiculo y ahora la tenía a ella frente a mí y había retrocedido en el tiempo.

- ¿Edward?

Insistió ahora mirándome tan asustada como yo. Trate de calmarme y coordinar las ideas, si yo estaba reviviendo esto era porque o había muerto o algo realmente mal estaba sucediéndome.

Tendría que haber chocado y tendría que estar tan mal herido para estar viviendo esto. Espera un minuto, yo no puedo morir o ¿sí? Me pregunte frenético buscando una explicación coherente a lo sucedido. Tome aire puse mis manos en su rostro haciendo que me mirara directo a los ojos.

- ¿Esto no es real verdad, he muerto?

Le pregunté vacilante, ella desvío su vista un instante insegura y evidentemente en pánico. Seguro estaba pensando que su novio repentinamente había perdido la razón.

- ¿De qué hablas… seguro que te sientes bien?

Pregunto insiste quitándome las manos de su rostro. No pudo evitar poner su mano en mi frente como asegurándose que no tuviera fiebre, lo cual era ridículo considerando que yo era un vampiro. Analice la situación por un momento, si yo había muerto en aquel accidente, lo que en realidad era casi imposible, al menos había tenido una recompensa, estaba con ella. Mi mente, alma o espíritu estaba con ella, al final Carlisle tenía razón, estaba en el cielo.

Me quede pensando en ello unos momentos viendo el desconcierto en la mirada de mi amada Bella, y fue ahí cuando decidí que esta vez la historia sería diferente. Tome de la mano de ella y sabiendo que en cuestión de minutos su padre entraría por la puerta la tome entre mis brazos cargándola y la saque de la casa impulsado por el deseo de detener lo que ese día había sucedido en realidad. Corrí con ella hasta el claro, _nuestro claro_, sin decirle ni media palabra_._ Sabía por la rigidez de su cuerpo que estaba asustada y que por su mente estaban pasando millones de interrogantes. Toda vez que llegamos, la baje lentamente y ella me miro confundida tomándose unos minutos antes de preguntarme nerviosa que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿No iremos a tu casa esta noche?

Inquirió insegura mientras yo le quitaba un mechón de su pelo que caía sobre su frente, que estaba impidiéndome contemplar su belleza. Hacía tantos meses que no podía verla en la manera en que ahora estaba haciéndolo que no quería que nada me distrajera de su hermoso rostro. Era impresionante como mi mente, y mis recuerdos podían ser tan exactos a como ella era en verdad. Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que todo esto era producto de una alucinación. Iba a disfrutar cada minuto de ella.

- Pensé que no querías celebrar tu cumpleaños. Acabo de libertarte de aquello.

Le susurré suavemente y no pude evitar que la comisura de mis labios se curvaran y mi cara se iluminara con una amplia sonrisa. Ella me miro desconcertada por mi repentino cambio de actitud. Sin dudarlo puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerque lo suficiente para poder darle un beso cargado de deseo y pasión. Lentamente rose mis labios contra los suyos y cuando sentí como su corazón se aceleraba de manera descontrolada y su respiración se hacia errática la bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, había una necesidad tan intensa detrás de aquel contacto que pude sentir el cuerpo de Bella reaccionar ante aquello.

No quería separarme de sus tibios y dulces labios, la apreté con más fuerza contra mi cuerpo, como temiendo que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Esta vez no iba a detenerme, esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerla conmigo para siempre y demostrarle cuanto la amaba en realidad, al demonio con la cordura, con la prudencia, esta noche iba a demostrarle en realidad mis sentimientos hacia ella. Sentí como su rostro se sonrojaba, y pude oler aquella exquisita esencia que era su sangre, aquel olor tan característico de ella que hacía que perdiera la cabeza por completo.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a mi novio?

Balbuceo entrecortado poniendo sus menudas y frágiles manos en mi pecho tratando de apartarme de su cuerpo. Traté de evitarlo sujetándola más fuerte porque no quería dejar de tener aquel divino contacto con su ser, pero de pronto comprendí que ella se asustaría con mi actitud, así que me separé un poco mirándola extasiado. Era tremendamente doloroso dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Me preguntó tratando de controlar su respiración, me fascinaba sentir como su corazón latía desbocadamente solo por el hecho de estar yo cerca de ella, sabía exactamente como hacerla perder la orientación y hoy me aprovecharía de aquello.

- Jamás me he sentido mejor, Amor mío

Le conteste volviendo a acercarme a sus labios, cambie el timbre de mi voz por aquella voz suave y aterciopelada que tanto le gustaba a mi amada Bella. A cambio recibí una mirada ingenua y perceptiva, ella estaba examinando la expresión de mi rostro. Inconcientemente ella se mordió el labio inferior tratando de dilucidar la actitud que estaba teniendo para con ella. Y claro no podía culparla, en la versión original de aquel día yo había estado tan obstinado como Alice que ella viviera esta experiencia humana del _cumpleaños_. Pero las cosas hoy habían cambiado, ya no me importaba su cumpleaños, quería tenerla cerca, aprovechar su compañía a cualquier costo.

- ¿Qué pasará con Alice?

Insistió al verme rozar sus labios con mi dedo pulgar, estaba tratando de cerciorarse que yo estuviera sopesando mi repentino cambio de decisión. Aún en ese instante Bella trataba de hacer las cosas sin herir los sentimientos de los demás… ella era única comprobé sorprendido.

- Olvídate de Alice.

Murmuré volviendo a besar aquellos labios de color rubí, y lo hice por algunos minutos de manera suave y solo me separé de estos que eran embriagadores para bajar dando pequeños besos a todo el largo de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula; en el hueco que se dibujaba de forma perfecta entre su cuello y el hombro comencé a rosar mis labios fríos lentamente contra su piel desnuda. El ritmo de su corazón comenzó a ser errático nuevamente y supe que estaba logrando distraerla. Sonreí cuando sentí su respiración frenética, y no pude ocultar el fuego de mis ojos, la necesitaba de una manera casi enfermiza y desesperada. Que tonto fui antes pensé, mientras observaba aquellos ojos chocolates mirarme con deseo.

Estábamos en la mitad del claro, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna. De pronto comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente mi celular, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sin siquiera mirarlo, tome el aparato sacándolo de mi bolsillo y lo dejé caer al suelo. Nadie ni nada interrumpiría aquel mágico momento que estábamos teniendo Bella y yo.

Aquellos ojos chocolates eran perfectos, tenían un brillo especial y por una fracción de segundos me perdí en ellos. Estábamos parados en la mitad del claro solos los dos y pude ver que Bella al constatar ese hecho se sonrojo avergonzada. Al principio, ante esa reacción, tuve una duda sobre lo que estaba haciéndose evidente para ambos, pero cuando ella vio la duda en mis ojos, se acerco y comenzó a besar mi cuello, comprobándome que ambos deseábamos lo mismo.

- Tal vez después de todo si quiero un regalo de cumpleaños.

Me susurró con un hilo de voz cerca de mi oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera. Volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente y sin darme cuenta estábamos ambos arrodillados en el suelo. Sí definitivamente estaba en el cielo, de eso no cabía duda, solo en el cielo podría haber estado soñando o viviendo esto. Su olor era tan exquisitamente intenso que en cualquier minuto parecía que iba a perder la batalla del autocontrol. Quería desesperadamente hacerla mía en ese instante.

Ella entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabellera y puso una mano en mi pecho ejerciendo presión para hacerme tumbar en el suelo. Su cabellera rozo mi rostro dándome pequeñas cosquillas con el roce. Mire impávido su belleza, ahora era otra faceta la que estaba conociendo de mi amada Bella. Nos besamos nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hice lentamente como queriendo recordar cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada sabor; permanecía con mis ojos cerrados y comencé a escuchar a lo lejos un murmullo, era lejano y pensé que era su voz, pero estaba tan concentrado en besarla que estaba olvidando como escuchar.

- Te amo Bella más que a nadie en el mundo.

Susurré y ella rompió el beso mirándome fijo y de forma penetrante. Sus hermosos ojos marrones eran tan profundos, tan inmensos, tan bastos, la luz de la luna estaba reflejándose en ellos como una luz cegadora y fue en ese minuto cuando ya no sentí más mi cuerpo, ni la tibia piel de Bella, fue como si de pronto todo hubiera caído a un silencio mortal.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Reacciona!

Sentí gritar a lo lejos, al principio fue una visión demasiado borrosa producto de la luz cegadora que estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Bella?

Balbucee incoherentemente mientras trataba de coordinar las imágenes que estaba viendo, y cuando aclaré mi vista, pude ver que aquella luz cegadora era la piel fría y blanca de Jasper.

- Ya va a llegar la ambulancia.

Decía con urgencia Emmett.

- Debemos sacarlos antes que llegue.

Respondió Jasper. Todo se volvió confuso y cuando sentí como jalaban de mi cuerpo, finalmente entendí que estaba de vuelta en el presente. Sacudí aterrorizado mi cabeza mirando a mi entorno, buscando a mi amada Bella, pero ella se había ido una vez más.

Atontado divise a lo lejos la figura de Tanya fuera del automóvil y al mirar a mi alrededor pude comprobar que el automóvil estaba hecho un desastre. Habíamos chocado y yo estaba atrapado entre los fierros retorcidos, vivo si se podía llamar así a mi pesadumbrosa existencia.

Vi absorto que tanto Emmett como Jasper luchaban por ayudarme y Alice permanecía junto a Tanya desesperada. También me percaté que habían muchos más testigos del accidente que se mantenían a distancia, tal vez imaginándose que estaba muerto o agonizando.

- ¡No lograremos sacarlo si no utilizamos la fuerza!.

Gruño Emmett mirando a Jasper quien levanto su vista a los inconvenientes testigos del accidente.

- Lo sé pero no podremos explicarlo.

Le hizo ver tratando de mantener la calma, los dos me miraron cuando vieron que había salido de mi mundo de ensueños.

- Tienes que ayudarnos Edward, a sacarte de aquí, casi no tenemos tiempo.

Me dijo Emmett mientras tiraba de los fierros aun cuando Jasper no quería llamar la atención, el tono de su voz era apresurada y con un tejo de desesperación, seguramente temiendo que fuéramos a ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Desconcertado comencé a tratar de ayudarlo, he hice presión en los fierros para liberarme. Logre sacarme de la prisión justo a tiempo, antes que la gente comenzará a acercarse y constatará que yo no había sufrido daño alguno.

Ya fuera del automóvil sentí la voz de Carlisle quien venia llegando a la escena junto con Eleazar, Carmen, y Esme quien no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado cuando vio como había quedado el vehiculo. La mire aun confuso por todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pregunto inquisitivo uno de los humanos más avezado que había estado presenciando el improvisado rescate de mis hermanos. Fue Carlisle quien contesto acercándose y haciendo como si me estuviera examinando. Pero la realidad era que yo estaba perfectamente, no había ni siquiera un hueso roto a pesar del impacto.

- La ambulancia ha tardado demasiado… Será mejor que lo llevemos al hospital, Jasper ayúdame con tu hermano.

Exclamo Carlisle con voz de mando pero dejando ver preocupación. El hombre le dio una mirada incrédula y yo me apoye en Jasper, comenzando el teatro, me llevaron hasta el auto en el cual había llegado mi familia, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme o colapsar.

- Deberían esperar a la ambulancia.

Insistió el sujeto preocupado por mi estado. Carlisle le miro a los ojos y mantuvo su voz controlada pero persuasiva.

- No se preocupe soy medico y su padre. Él estará bien.

Le respondió. Mientras se subía al automóvil en el asiento del conductor. Una vez dentro me miró por el retrovisor.

- En que estabas pensando Edward.

Me reprendió mientras Carmen y Eleazar se subían a mi lado y Esme en el asiento del frente visiblemente nerviosa por lo sucedido. Vi como Jasper y Emmett se volvían al auto en el que habían llegado llevando con ellos a Tanya, quien me dio una mirada preocupada cuando paso frente a mi ventana.

Ver la mirada de enfado no sólo de Rosalie, sino de Carlisle me hacia sentir miserable. Alice permanecía a mi lado en el sofá, tenía su mano sobre la mía y la apretaba cada vez que yo ladeaba mi cabeza poniendo mis manos en el puente de la nariz, preocupada por lo que estaba sucediéndome.

- Tu futuro se puso demasiado errático.

Me había dicho a penas cruzamos el umbral de la casa donde estábamos. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía explicación alguna para todas las preguntas que a esa altura retumbaban en mi mente. No sólo mi familia quería respuestas sino que la familia de Eleazar también. Y yo hubiera deseado poder dar al menos una a Tanya pero la verdad era que lejos de poder hacerlo, mi vida se había convertido en un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Lo que estaba pasándome era extraño, según Tanya yo había quedado paralizado, casi catatónico después del accidente, había estado todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos pero mi mente no había estado allí, sino lejos. El sólo hecho de recordar donde había estado mi mente volvía a inflingirme un dolor insoportable, casi desgarrador. Hubiera dado todo por haberme quedado en aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Pregunto Emmett luego de unos minutos en que todo estuvieron en silencio mirándome casi como si estuvieran mirando a un demente.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Nota de la autora: Mil gracias otra vez por leer mi historia y sus reviews, y justamente ante estos últimos debo decir que, el final aún no esta escrito por lo tanto, todo puede cambiar y no necesariamente terminar mal. Otra vez, mil gracias y espero les siga gustando leer tanto como a mí escribir. Cariños y nos estamos leyendo.**_

Capitulo Cuatro:

He tratado de renunciar a ti pero soy un adicto

Serás mi muerte.

Las despedidas nunca han sido mi fuerte, y la única vez que lo hice solo provoque un daño mayor, considerando esto, preferí que no las hubiera esta vez. Sabía perfectamente que Alice permanecía en la ventana del piso superior, mirándome a través de ella. No necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que mantenía su mano sobre el cristal y que sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si fuera a llorar, no necesitaba haberla visto para saber que Esme también estaría igual, incluso Emmett, a pesar de parecer el más fuerte, también tendría un sentimiento de perdida. Pero era mejor así, era tiempo que enfrentará que mi amor por Bella era demasiado para tratar de ocultarlo, o de simplemente olvidarlo. Jamás lo conseguiría y tendría que vivir con ello.

Pero para poder volver a poner las cosas en orden y volver a mirar todo con perspectiva debía volver a lo más básico, debía dejar de negar lo que era, y dejar guiarme por los instintos, dejar salir al monstruo en mí. Cazar era lo único que podía, en parte separarme de su recuerdo, sacarme a Bella de la mente. Era tan calculado, tan perfectamente dimensionado que requería de toda mi atención para lograrlo, un movimiento en falso, justo en el momento inadecuado y lograba que la presa escapara. Concentrarme de esa manera podía acallar aquellos recuerdos en el fondo de mi mente, y mantenerlos ahí, encerrados en una casa mental de donde no debían salir para evitar seguirme lastimándome no solo a mí, sino a cualquiera que estuviera a mí alrededor. Y eso era justamente lo que había decidido hacer de ahora en adelante: Cazar.

Al principio no había un país definido, ni siquiera un lugar específico, no tenía ni la menor idea de adonde iría, simplemente había tomado el primer vuelo disponible. Estaba solo con la naturaleza, de igual a igual mirando a mi presa - Un tigre montañés – lo observaba detenidamente, lo asechaba como en mis mejores épocas, una caza por placer, no para alimentarme era lo que hoy entretenía a mi imaginativa mente, mantenía calmo al esquizofrénico vampiro oculto en mi.

Y aunque luchaba por mantenerme al margen de lo mundano, hoy particularmente hoy, una extraña sensación inundaba mi conciencia, muy en el fondo una vocecilla interna estaba afligiendo a mi corazón muerto y por una torcida razón estaba gritándome que saliera del bosque y buscara a la civilización, el perfecto y calmado Edward Cullen quería volver a ser humano otra vez y aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas por mantenerme en el bosque, en medio de aquellos árboles, mi mente no pudo evitar mostrarme recuerdos de mi amada Bella, estos empantanaron mi mente y fracase en mi pesaroso intento de sobrevivir.

Rompía mi record de la peor forma, hacía días que no pensaba en su aroma, en su piel, en su voz y hoy estaba desgarrando mi alma jurando que la tenia enfrente, tenía impregnado su olor en mi nariz – maldición – pensé mientras suspiraba frustrado resignándome a lo inevitable. Pero así era mi agonía, días buenos donde podía ser Edward Cullen el Vampiro y días como este donde solo podía pensar en Bella y ser tan frágil que incluso estaba comenzando a asustarme de mi mismo.

Y como maldije a Carlisle y Esme por lograr hacerme así… tan vulnerable, de esta manera que dolía tanto. Esta suerte de lazos era una consecuencia, para mi ventajosa hasta antes que la conociera a ella pero ahora nefasta. Vínculos tan profundos como los que nuestra familia había establecido sólo habían logrado hacerme débil, predecible y frágil.

Resignado con el curso que estaba tomando mi existencia, permanecía inmóvil sentado sobre una silla y mi cara estaba recostada contra la dura madera de la mesa frente a mi. Había alquilado un cuarto pequeño cercano al bosque donde me refugiaba a menudo. Y estaba así sumido en una suerte de meditación cuando a lo lejos, comencé a percatarme del movimiento incesante de mi teléfono celular, que estaba en el centro de aquella mesa frente a mis ojos.

No necesitaba leer mentes o predecir el futuro para saber que la llamada pertenecía a un miembro de mi familia. Lo único interesante era dilucidar quien se había atrevido hoy a llamar, puesto que a pesar de mantener su postura de respetar mi decisión de alejarme por un tiempo, ese vinculo establecido con los años era inquebrantable y dolorosamente fuerte.

Dude de contestar y espere al menos unos diez minutos de incesante repiqueteo del aparato contra la mesa, que a esta altura estaban logrando exasperarme. Era una realidad constatable que apenas dejaba de moverse, volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez, la persistencia y tenacidad era una virtud adquirida con los años, el sentido del tiempo para mi familia era muy distinto al sentido del tiempo de cualquier individuo común por lo que supuse que podría estar sonando de forma indefinida si no me dignaba a contestar.

Aún así albergue la esperanza que desistieran de su intento y cuando volvió a sonar por enésima vez, reaccione justo para alcanzar a evitar que este se estrellara contra el suelo, había vibrado de tal manera que recorrió la corta distancia desde el centro hasta la esquina de la mesa donde ya no había nada que lo detuviera de una muerte segura. Mantuve entre mis manos el aparato y mire el identificador de llamadas, no me extrañaba que la persistente de Alice estuviera llamándome pero me sorprendió de manera exagerada comprobar que no era mi dulce hermana quien esperaba que yo me dignara a contestar sino que era Rosalie.

Ella estaba llamándome pensé mientras veía como el aparato vibraba entre mis manos. La curiosidad de pronto invadió mi mente, ella no me llamaría a menos que fuera una emergencia, pero si fuera una emergencia lo hubiera hecho Alice, de pronto comencé a pensar que tal vez no todo iba bien, y no pude evitar que una mala idea cruzara por mi cabeza. Solo había una cosa que Alice no sería capaz de decírmelo a la cara, y empecé a desesperarme ante la idea, no pude evitar que mi corazón extinto ahogara un grito – Bella – pensé mientras apretaba el botón de contestación.

- ¿Edward… estas ahí?

Me pregunto titubeante y pude leer claramente entre líneas. Rosalie tenía una voz mucho menos penetrante que de costumbre, al menos dos octavas más suave de lo normal. Casi era un susurro y podía notar que estaba luchando consigo misma por decirme lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué sucede Rosalie?

Respondí seco, mis pupilas se dilataron cuando abrí los ojos expectantes y pude sentir que mi respiración se hizo pesada. Hubo un tenso silencio.

- ¡Dilo!

Grite con un hilo de voz, pero casi podía adivinar el motivo de la llamada.

- Edward…

Hizo una pausa y sentí la respiración de ella comenzar a agitarse

- No se como decirlo, no soy buena con estas cosas… ella me dijo que no te lo dijera, al menos no hasta que lo comprobará pero que diferencia abría entonces… digo ella ya…. Creo que es justo que tu lo sepas… no debió ocultarlo, debió llamarte antes de volver a Forks.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, estaba hablando atolondradamente, de manera desordenada y apenas podía ordenarle las ideas para tratar de entenderla mi mente no quería entenderla pero cuando nombro el lugar supe que yo tenía tristemente la razón. Como quise estar frente a ella para cogerla por los brazos y hacer que hablara de una maldita vez. Que dijera lo que tenia que decir sin tanto rodeo, sin anestesia.

- ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!

Grite esperando la confesión, pero sentí la voz titubeante de Rosalie, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, tome aire para hablar cuando ella soltó dos grandes palabras, una verdad que no sería capaz de soportar.

- Ella esta muerta

Y perdí la perspectiva e incluso la visión, jamás me hubiera imaginado que podía sentirme de esa manera, un hielo recorrió mi cuerpo y mi mente, y las imágenes de Bella y la furgoneta cuando la salve volvieron a sucederse como una vieja y desgastada pelicular en mí conciencia. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, _Prométeme que no harás nada estupido,_ ella lo había prometido.

- ¿Cómo?

Fue lo único que pregunte sin asimilar un ápice de la noticia que mi hermana estaba dándome, no podía controlar los estremecimientos que estaba sufriendo mi corazón, era como millones de puñales clavándose directamente al centro, incluso había dejado de respirar, estaba congelado y mi mente aún estaba pasando la película de Bella. Sentí como un hoyo gigante estaba absorbiéndome, y por fracción de segundos pensé que caería al suelo derrotado.

- Edward eso que más da

Agrego en un intento vano de no causar dolor, pero era imposible que no lo causara, todo lo concerniente a Bella de ahora en adelante me causaría un dolor inimaginable.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Exigí saber, no se si para tratar de autoconvencerse que no tenía la culpa o para regodearme en la pena asumiendo que era el responsable indirecto de estos eventos.

- Se arrojo de un acantilado

Contesto ella entre dientes. Y constante que yo era el autor intelectual de aquella muerte – acabe con un ángel, el infierno será poco - pensé. Estaba maldito yo la había orillado a todo esto. Y aunque no había estado detrás del gatillo, yo le había dado la pistola para que ella tomara la decisión.

_Por qué, por qué, por qué, si ella era feliz_. Me pregunté una y otra vez, olvidando que aún sostenía una conversación, o mejor dicho olvidado aún que Rosalie estaba frenética hablándome por la línea. No escuche nada de lo que dijo a continuación. Simplemente colgué el teléfono y observe estupefacto los números, mis dedos se sacudían sin control cuando decidí o mejor dicho mi alma decidió que era demasiado para soportarlo, debía haber un error, debía ser una mentira.

Hasta ese minuto no recordaba ni siquiera quien era, pero los números del teléfono de su casa parecían flotar en mi mente como pancartas iluminadas que no podía acallar. Su risa contagiosa sonaba estrepitosamente en el fondo de mi mente, de pronto los ojos de aquel día en el bosque flanquearon cualquier expectativa de felicidad.

Disque titubeante y coloque de forma automática el teléfono celular en mi oído, sentía sonar el repique que indicaba que otra persona contestaría, su sonido me pareció eterno. Hasta que de pronto sentí una voz ronca que no conocía, era diferente, él no era Charlie.

- Casa de los Swan

Magullo la voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea. Tome aire y dude, por quién debía preguntar, por Bella o por Charlie, una pequeña batalla interna libre hasta que decidí que era mejor preguntar por Charlie.

- ¿Charlie Swan por favor?

Dije cortante y la voz del otro lado, se noto osca y seca.

- Esta en el funeral

Comprobé con consternación y angustia que era cierto, mi amada, inocente y dulce Bella estaba muerta. Rosalie no había mentido, por ello Alice no había querido llamarme, tenía miedo de enfrentarme, de saber que haría.

Mi mundo colapso, y no pude evitar caer al suelo derrotado, los versos de Romero y Julieta me parecieron insulsos para describir aquel sentimiento de perdida que estaba embargándome.

Tenía todo mi ser destrozado y podía jurar que estaba unido solo por el hecho que era necesario para estar vivo. Me senté en un rincón apoyando mis piernas sobre mi pecho, el hoyo causado por la noticia era tan intenso que no podía siquiera articular un pensamiento coherente.

Imágenes de Bella aquel primer día en el laboratorio desgarraban mi agonía, pero de pronto ya no las pude ver más, extrañado buscaba por toda mi mente recuerdos de ella pero ya no los tenía. No tenía ninguno que pudiera aplacar en parte aquel grito desesperado e inaudible que estaba profiriendo en aquel momento.

Desesperado comencé a hurgar entre mis recuerdos y no conseguía dar con ninguno de ella, había perdido a Bella para siempre, mi mente lo había asimilado pero mi espíritu no, y comencé a vagar en un estado de inconciencia provocada, no quería estar conciente de que Bella ya no estaba en este mundo.

_Al placer violento sigue un final violento; muere en pleno fervor, como el fuego y la pólvora que se consumen al besarse. La dulce miel empalaga por su propia dulzura, y al gustarla confunde al paladar. Amaos pues con juicio. Mas durará el amor, pues quien se apresura llega tarde, tarde quien va despacio.(__1)_

No pude callar en mi interior aquellas malditas palabras de aquella estupida obra, como un presagio mal indicado estaban retumbando en mi mente, como odiaba que se siguiera estudiando a Shakespeare después de tantos años. Como odiaba conocerme tan bien aquellos versos, como odiaba que fueran un triste reflejo de mi realidad.

Si se pudiera medir o contener el odio, el mío desbordaría cualquier río, incluso no podría caber en el mar, pues este sería demasiado pequeño para contener mi condena.

El terror de vivir una eternidad sin ella, comenzó a embargarme de una manera aterradora, no podría vivir en este mundo sabiendo que ella ya no vivía, que ella jamás volvería a ver el sol, que aquellos expresivos ojos color chocolates habían sido silenciados para siempre. Una cosa era permanecer lejos de ella, sabiendo que estaba bien, y otra era viviendo sin ella en este mundo tan solitario y tan mundano. Una eternidad es demasiado tiempo para pasarlo sin ella, sin el ángel que daba razón a mi existencia. Debía hacer algo, y sabía perfectamente que haría, ya había urdido el plan en una ocasión similar. Una vez más los versos de Romeo y Julieta tomarían vida, y como una macabra sinfonía serían el presagio de mi final.

(1) Consejo de Fray Lorenzo: Romeo y Julieta. William Shakespeare.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Nota: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios; recuerden que el final aún no esta escrito. Saludines,**_

Capitulo Cinco: Has extraído el sentido de vivir

Sin detenerme siquiera a pensar en una posible negativa de parte de ellos, camine sin vida por los andenes del aeropuerto, todo me parecía frívolo sin ella a mi alrededor, baje raudo las escaleras que conectaban el enorme edificio con la calle y ni siquiera fui conciente que había gente esperando pacientemente su turno sino fue por la voz enojada del humano que me señalo en un perfecto italiano que él era el siguiente en aquella larga fila de vehículos.

_- Hey ero primo, quello sono il mio tassì_

Pero lo cierto era que no me importaba, sin voltear siquiera a mirar tome el taxi cuya puerta estaba abierta. Me quede observando pasmado e ido por los cristales de la ventana, era de noche, y era difícil avanzar entre la larga fila de vehículos estacionados en frente que impedían nuestra salida.

- Es la fiesta de San Marcos

Me explico frustrado el conductor, tocando la bocina para poder pasar entre la multitud.

- Malditas fiestas… siempre se torna caótico y es imposible transitar en vehiculo.

Agrego a modo de explicación cuando vio mi ansiosamente desesperación porque no lográbamos avanzar ni un centímetro desde nuestra posición. Suspire frustrado y frote mis manos incesantemente por los pantalones tratando de guardar la calma todo el camino, una calma que quemaba por dentro y que me parecía sin sentido. De pronto el destino estaba interfiriendo con mi propósito, yo quería morir y hoy de ser posible, no quería pasar un día más sin ella. No me parecía justo estar viviendo cuando ella había acabo su existencia por mi, y esta dichosa fiesta de San Marco estaba interfiriendo con mi propósito.

Tardamos alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar a la dirección que tan bien recordaba, al bajarme del taxi supe que ellos ya sabían de mi llegada. Ver al hombre afuera del lujoso edificio abrirme la mampara de cristal, con su semblante serio y misterioso me hizo ver que había llegado al lugar correcto.

- Están esperándolo

Fue todo lo que me dijo mientras me observaba, sus ojos de un color rojo intenso denotaban su naturaleza. Era igual a mí, sólo que habíamos tomado caminos distintos. Me pregunte que talento tendría él cuando sentí su mirada penetrante en mi espalda. Los Volturi eran conocidos por tener entre sus filas solo gente interesante y útil para sus propósitos.

Con un semblante serio y un poco tosco me mostró el camino a seguir; detuvo para mí las puertas del ascensor, digito el piso sin despegarme la vista de encima, como calculando mis movimientos o esperando que yo finalmente hiciera algo, siempre en guardia, permaneció quieto e indiferente fuera del ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a sus narices.

Una vez sólo no pude evitar resoplar de impaciencia mientras veía el indicador digital de los pisos cambiar mientras avanzaba. En mi mente repasaba mi discurso, trataba de buscar las palabras justas y convenientes para que ellos me permitieran morir. Quería por sobre todas las cosas terminar de una maldita vez esta agonía que había iniciado hace ocho meses atrás cuando constate con demasiada verdad que ella jamás podría estar a mi lado, mi mundo no le convenía y lo único que había hecho, lejos de traerle felicidad era haberla puesto en peligro siempre, incluso cuando trate de hacer las cosas de forma correcta eso había significado su muerte.

Maldije al destino por hacer que ella apareciera en mi camino, maldije todas las veces que rogué en mi interior por encontrar un amor, maldije a Carlisle por no haberme permitido morir cuando se supone debía hacerlo. En cambio me había dado esta eternidad tan fatídica, tan dolorosa, y que gracias a ella había topado con el ángel más hermoso que jamás había visto. Su belleza no era solo física, Bella era especial, alguien que no se encuentra en lo común y ordinario de la vida, sólo yo podría habérmela topado en la forma en que lo hice. Nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera acercado a mi, sin embargo ella parecía atraída como un imán hacia el peligro, hacia este monstruo que finalmente cobro su vida.

Nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso y era imposible no sólo porque ella era humana, yo no debía haber vivido en esta época me recordaba una y otra vez, estábamos destinados a permanecer separados. Desesperadamente quería terminar con esta angustia que estaba acabando lentamente con mi existencia, ya no me importaba nada, no necesitaba vivir en este mundo si ella no estaba en el.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que las puertas hicieron al abrirse y no me sorprendió ver a Demetri esperándome del otro lado, estaba apoyado contra la pared y su mirada fue de curiosidad. _Lo saben_ pensé mientras nos examinábamos ambos con la mirada y agradecí que así fuera, entonces no tendría que entrar en tanto detalle tormentoso.

Suspire y cruce el umbral para encontrarme con él, quien al parecer sería el encargado de conducirme hasta ellos. Su expresión cambio de curiosidad a satisfacción, como si supiera algo que yo desconocía, no pude evitar leer en su mente el veredicto al que habían llegado incluso antes de conocer mi petición, fue entonces que constante como una realidad que tal vez no sería tan fácil después de todo. Pero no podía culparlos no era usual que alguien fuera a golpear la puerta pidiendo desesperadamente que lo matarán y supe también que ellos me consideraban _interesante y demasiado atractivo por mi don_, tal vez por ello eran reacios a concederme mi deseo.

De todas formas agradecí, en esta oportunidad, que yo fuera casi o incluso más tenaz que mi dulce Alice, no me iría de ahí con un no por respuesta. Tendrían que escucharme, y sino querían hacerlo por voluntad propia, siempre hay alternativas reflexioné. Pero claro no quería llegar a ese extremo prefería que fuera un acto misericordioso que una lucha encarnizada solo para dejarme morir o a justiciar a sus manos.

Caminamos en silencio, él siempre al frente, no pude evitar ver que los Volturi seguía utilizando a humanos para mantener las apariencias, apenas llegamos a un gran salón, el olor a sangre humana me golpeo como un puñal recordándome que mi Bella ya no estaba junto a mí. Su sangre no era igual a la de mi amada, pero percibir su dulzura y la tibieza que expelía su cuerpo, me hizo añorarla como un alcohólico añora el licor.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano y una risa chillona ante el guiño que le dio Demetri. Sin duda para ella Demetri era como un modelo salido de un catalogo de primavera. Tosí para hacerlo apresurar, no me divertía verlo desplegar encantos que solo eran para atraer presas hasta la muerte. Este me dio una mirada de suficiencia y emprendió nuevamente el rumbo, guardo silencio por todo el corto trayecto hasta la mitad del pasillo contiguo al salón donde había estado aquella mujer.

Se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas y las abrió lentamente mientras sonreía, a esa altura su mente era demasiado insulsa para siquiera gastarme ante sus pensamientos. Solo sacudí mi cabeza cansado de que hubieran inmortales como ellos, nuestra raza era maldita comprobé mientras se abría ante mis ojos aquel enorme salón. Estaba lleno de gente y pude comprobar que todos estaban ahí para mí. Había llegado la hora de morir.

Camine apresurado y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a ellos, los tres: Aro, Cayo y Marco permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro, tanta fastuosidad me daba repulsión. Pero cuando se ha sido inmortal por tantos años se pierde la perspectiva de las cosas. Y pensar que cuando eran mortales habían sido tan comunes como cualquiera de los que paseaba por las afueras de aquel imponente edificio donde residían.

Verlos sentados como reyes me hizo dudar acerca de si había sido buena idea, someter mi petición a ellos. Por qué requería que ellos lo hicieran, por qué simplemente no tomaba el toro por las astas y terminaba de una vez con el sufrimiento angustioso de su partida. Tal vez luchaba contra mi instinto de supervivencia.

Me quede un minuto en silencio mientras ellos me miraban, examinando mis motivos sin siquiera yo haberlos dicho. Fue finalmente Aro quien se abalanzo sobre mí y me apretó dándome un abrazo.

- Edward… pero que sorpresa… ¿Cómo esta mi buen amigo Carlisle?

Me preguntó mientras se separaba de mí y me miraba expectante. En ese minuto supe que discretamente estaba tratando de leer en mi mente que era lo tan poderosamente importante para querer morir.

- Creo que no necesito responder a tu pregunta, ya lo has visto por ti mismo.

Respondí suspicaz mientras miraba al resto que permanecía expectante. Este me devolvió una mirada traviesa y nerviosa.

- ¡Por favor! como crees que haría algo así sin tu permiso Edward.

Chillo despavorido por mi insinuación, la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro mientras volvía a su silla.

- ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer por ti?

Interrumpió finalmente Marco visiblemente impaciente. Todos guardaron silencio y tome aire para pronunciar las palabras que tanto había ensayado mientras viajaba para acá.

- Quiero morir

Exclame tratando de parecer convincente, quise quitarle la ansiedad a mi voz, pero fue imposible a esta altura estaba desesperado por acabar con todo. El solo hecho de estar frente a ellos tratando de explicar lo que no podía ser explicado lo hacia retorcidamente pesaroso.

- Vaya… que petición más insólita, considerando que normalmente solo tenemos aquellos que suplican por mantenerla.

Comentó Cayo quien apenas podía contener la risa mirando al resto de sus hermanos, a esta altura todos los espectadores estaban acompañándolo con risotadas nerviosas. Pero la mirada temeraria de Aro a quien pareció no hacerle agracia alguna el comentario de su hermano hizo que estas se acallaran.

- ¿Por qué?

Demando saber este revolviéndose en su silla, estaba demasiado curioso y preocupado por mi comportamiento.

- No tengo por que vivir

Respondí manteniendo mi postura afligida. Permanecer ahí inmóvil era lo más difícil que jamás haya realizado, tanta explicación estaba pareciéndome innecesaria.

- ¿Quién tiene que ver con este repentino cambio de actitud?

Consultó Aro más intrigado aún por mi respuesta. Tome una bocaranada de aire para poder coordinar mi explicación. Era difícil explicarle a vampiros lazos que ellos no tenían. Si bien, permanecían en lo que podría definirse como familias, sus lazos eran de conveniencia más no de afecto. Por lo tanto, jamás podrían entender mi amor por una frágil e insulsa humana como ellos la llamarían.

- ¿Qué más da quién, o cuál es el motivo detrás de mi petición? ¿No me digan que hay escrúpulos a estas alturas del partido?

Conteste seco y nervioso. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia respecto a los acontecimientos. Tal vez no había sido buena idea ir a pedirlo, debí simplemente exigirlo.

- Las hay

Espeto Marco levantándose de su silla.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros te quitaremos la vida así por qué sí? Contrario a lo que todos piensan no somos Dioses Edward.

Se defendió mirándome colérico. Y yo dude que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Pero no tenía alternativa. Sin meditarlo ni planearlo simplemente me entregue y las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

- Por favor

Con un hilo de voz suplique y ellos me miraron sorprendidos. Aro fue el más sorprendido ante mi cambio de actitud, de haber sido arrogante y sereno a tornarme inseguro y desesperado. _Debía haber un buen motivo_ pensó sabiendo que yo estaba leyéndole la mente en aquel instante. Relaje mi postura y por primera vez frente a otras personas que no fueran mi familia me mostré cuan frágil era. La expresión de mi rostro cambio y baje la vista enterrándola al suelo. Vi los zapatos de Aro frente a mi y tome su mano para que el pudiera leer en mi mente la motivación detrás de tan desesperada petición.

Recordé a Bella, aquel día en el laboratorio de biología, su rostro, sus ojos, su esencia. Aquel olor maravillosamente adictivo que había trastornado mi mundo. El día en que pensé que la perdería y que sin poder controlarme y sin medir las consecuencias la había salvado. El día en el claro cuando me mostré tal cual era, todas las noches que la observe dormir, un último recuerdo inundo mi mente y apreté mis ojos para tratar de acallarlo pero fue imposible aquel fatídico día de su cumpleaños cuando yo había apreciado en toda la magnitud que ella no pertenecía a mi mundo y que jamás podría hacerlo a menos que la convirtiera. Le mostré mi amor por la humana insulsa, torpe y hermosa que había cautivado mi corazón muerto durante tantos años.

- Impresionante

Balbuceo separándose de mi contacto. Y su mirada se torno lastimosa, había tanta compasión en ella que incluso albergue la posibilidad que su voto fuera a mi favor. Con un hilo de voz siguió hablando distraído mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.

- La desolación que siente es indescriptible, simplemente abrumadora… jamás en toda mi existencia pensé que podríamos sentirnos así. Ella es realmente única Edward.

Reflexiono deteniéndose frente a Cayo quien lo miraba absorto.

- ¡Aro… ya lo hemos decidido!

Recordó con un pequeño rugido en su pecho éste a su hermano. Pero Aro levanto la vista y lo miro dudoso.

- Tal vez deberíamos reconsiderarlo. No voy a mentir, sería fascinante poder contar con el talento de Edward entre nosotros pero es demasiado monstruoso hacerlo vivir eternamente con esa condena. Tú no has visto lo que yo hermano mío.

Salí derrotado de aquel edificio, su no había sido implacable y aunque había rogado la posición de Cayo era infranqueable, tanto que hacía que el resto de sus hermanos lo siguieran en la decisión. Ya una vez en la calle mi desesperación y angustia aumento, vagar por los callejones, escondiéndome de su recuerdo fue aún peor que haber muerto en ese preciso momento. Así abatido, frustrado sentado en la azotea de un viejo edificio, con el viento dándome contra el pecho, mirando absorto la plaza que se presentaba frente a mis ojos fue cuando una idea cruzo por mi mente. Si ellos no querían hacerlo por las buenas, lo harían a la fuerza. Me mostraría tal cual era, gritándole al mundo mi dolor y sería mañana, justamente en la fiesta de San Marco cuando el sol estuviera en su cenit, la ocasión perfecta para morir.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Nota: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento no haber posteado antes pero tuve algunas cosillas que hacer... aquí les dejo la historia. Saludines,**_

* * *

Capítulo Seis:

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Primera Parte

Volterra - Italia

Bella

-¡Corre Bella, corre!.

Apenas salieron de la boca de Alice aquellas palabras, empuje mi cuerpo fuera del lujoso automóvil, emprendiendo así mi improvisada misión de salvataje. Camine un par de metros acercándome al lugar elegido por mi amado Edward y desesperada comprobé que el lugar estaba colmado de gente que paseaba distraída, habían venido a celebrar una fiesta y su intención no era otra que divertirse.

Yo por el contrario los veía como un estorbo que estaba impidiéndome el paso – como demonios lograría llegar a tiempo – el destino estaba confabulando en mi contra.

Por qué mi Dios Griego había creído sobre mi suicidio comencé a preguntarme mientras buscaba alternativas para sortear el obstáculo que tenia frente a mis narices, ¿acaso tan débil parecía yo incapaz de mantener mi palabra?, y no era que por un momento no lo hubiera pensado, pero yo le había prometido no hacer nada, y pensé que eso le había bastado.

Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, para tratar de pasar entre aquellos cuerpos, que divagaban ajenos por los alrededores del lugar, impidiendo con sus largas procesiones, de forma macabra que yo pudiera llegar hasta mi adorado ángel pétreo.

Solo había una cosa en mi mente: detenerlo a cualquier costo. Debía evitar que Edward se inmolara como Romeo, realmente el gesto me parecía bastante romántico, tal vez en otras circunstancias, pero lo cierto era que yo no estaba muerta, sino viva y lo necesitaba junto a mi. Estábamos destinados a permanecer juntos y no me importaba que él no me quisiera, mientras él viviera, mi felicidad no era importante.

Corrí desesperada y logre hacerme un espacio entre los cuerpos, pero solo para dar contra una fuente de agua que indicaba la mitad de mi camino. Mire al cielo y pude ver que el sol estaba casi en su cenit, las palabras de Alice se vinieron a mi mente y la ansiedad comenzó nuevamente a tomar control de mi cuerpo. No alcanzaría a detenerlo, si Edward se ceñía a su plan, en este mismo momento estaría dando el paso mortal que lo alejaría para siempre de mí.

_- No… no puedo permitirlo_

Me dije a mi misma tratando de contener el llanto, pase mis manos por mis ojos en un atisbo de mantener la mente fría y cumplir mi promesa, seque las pocas gotas que se escurrían sin control por mis mejillas _Alice cuenta conmigo_ pensé. Iba a salvar a Edward aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Pero la realidad era otra, y cobraba fuerza a medida que comenzaba a sonar el reloj, sentir el sonido de las campanas, me hizo cobrar fuerzas impensadas, puse mis manos frente a mí como un escudo y empecé a empujar los cuerpos inertes y desprevenidos de todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Era como golpear una pared tras otra, al principio eran golpes vanos, pero luego a medida que la desesperación se apoderaba de mí y la fuerza incrementaba, comencé a trazar un camino por el cual acercarme hasta la dichosa torre del reloj de la que hablaba Alice.

Sin darme cuenta y pensando que aun faltaba mucho, se abrió ante mí el lugar elegido por Edward para hacer realidad los versos de Shakeaspeare. Fue en ese momento que mis ojos lo vieron a él.

Estaba parado en el borde a unos escasos centímetros del sol, el suelo, que era de piedra, hacia reflejar los incesantes rayos del sol contra su pecho desnudo, logrando un efecto simulado al de un prisma. Traía su camisa desabotonada, mire su rostro ensimismada por un par de segundos y lucia tan tranquilo, su semblante era de resignación, había tomado la decisión y estaba tranquilo con ello.

Aún así lucia cansado, las ojeras pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos me hacían apreciar que él había dejado atrás cualquier preocupación terrenal, como alimentarse adivine. Y no carecía de lógica alguna aquello, dado la decisión que había tomado. Edward era perfecto incluso en esa circunstancia, estaba frente a mí el ángel más hermoso, y pensé como Dios no querría regocijar a alguien así en su reino. Pero el sonido de la campana me devolvió a la tierra, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Con el semblante lleno de espanto miré como el arqueaba su cuerpo y una de sus piernas se separaba aterradoramente de la otra para dar el paso justo que lo pondría en evidencia. El sol daría de pleno contra su perfecto cuerpo y todo estaría perdido. El moriría frente a mis ojos, y sería yo la que no podría soportarlo. No podría soportar ver a mi ángel caer desde el cielo para hundirse en un infierno sin mí.

- ¡Edward no… Mírame!

Grite con horror y deseando que a sus oídos llegará mi llamada, pero comprobé con pesar que no fue así, el pareció no escucharme a pesar que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Jadeante y sin titubear corrí nuevamente y apreté mis ojos en un esfuerzo de llegar más pronto, como si pudiera con cerrarlos evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¡Estoy viva! ¡No lo hagas!

Volví a gritar desesperada y abrí mis ojos para corroborar que él me hubiera escuchado esta vez, mire espantada como él levanto sus manos en un gesto de absolución por el crimen que había cometido pero ¡no había ninguno! _No hay crimen mi amado Edward, solo mírame estoy viva_ pensé sin poder articular palabra y un frío recorrió mi cuerpo porque a pesar que seguía corriendo pude ver un brillo enceguecedor resplandecer de su pecho cuando él dio la pisada final. Estaba al descubierto, brillando de forma tan perfecta, en ese segundo supe que había fracasado en mi misión.

Mis manos trataron de alcanzar el cuerpo marmóreo de mi príncipe, y estaba a escasos centímetros de tocarlo cuando sentí un gruñido seco, los ojos de Edward se abrieron y por fin me vio. Extendió su mano para alcanzar la mía pero nuestros cuerpos fueron arrastrados contra el callejón con la fuerza de un huracán con una implacable precisión que daba susto de solo pensarla.

Sentí como mi frágil ser golpeo duro contra la muralla del callejón y no pude evitar caer con todo el peso al suelo. Atontada aún por el golpe vi frente a mis narices la figura desdeñosa de cuatro cuerpos, totalmente perfectos y tan blancos como Edward, vestidos con capas grises que les daban un aire aterrador.

El pavor se dibujo en mi cara y miré desesperada a mi ángel quien me devolvió la mirada contrariado. Fue en ese instante que supe con consternación que ya era demasiado tarde. Edward trato de acercase a mi pero su paso se vio obstruido por una de las figuras que era corpulentamente tosca, por un minuto jure que se trataba de Emmett, pero era una ilusión en cuanto al porte más no a sus intenciones. Trague saliva nerviosa intentando pararme apoyada contra la muralla y no pude evitar gritar su nombre aterrada.

- ¡Edward!

Susurre perturbada tratando de pasar entre los cuerpos y volví a sentir un golpe. Abrí mis ojos ante el impacto, de mis pulmones se escapo todo el aire contenido hasta ese instante. No pude evitar abrir que mis pupilas se dilataran y que mis ojos casi se salieran de las orbitas, el dolor era demasiado, caí pesadamente al suelo producto del impacto sin poder luchar por lo contrario.

- ¡No…Bella!

Grito Edward mirando a sus opositores, intento alcanzarme pero fue retenido lejos, pude ver que su expresión había cambiado, nuevamente era de tortura e incertidumbre, pero la cólera estaba rondando insipientemente.

- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Exclamo satisfecho otra voz que permanecía atrás, contemplando a Edward quien no quitaba sus ojos de mí, y vi como el fuego comenzaba a inundar sus ojos ocres. Las palabras de aquella voz retumbaban en mi mente como campanas de espanto y consternación. Era un hecho había fracasado en mi intento superfluo de salvar a mi amado.

- Suficiente

Conmino una voz cantarina. Agudice mi vista y pude percatarme que era una figura demasiado pequeña e insulsa para tanta voz de mando. Los otros vampiros se separaron de mí y la observaron en silencio.

- Tú… toma la chica, ella también vendrá con nosotros.

Literalmente me arrastraron hasta el final de aquel callejón y aunque permanecíamos separados, nuestras miradas estaban clavadas uno en el otro. Pensé en Alice y quise con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera logrado escapar a tiempo, al menos alguien se salvaría este día.

Deslizaron mi cuerpo indemne por un abertura no más grande que un colador de agua, me dio susto pensar que me tirarían por ahí pero cuando el vampiro gigante rozo sus manos en mi cintura para bajarme del otro lado supe que me querían viva. Al menos eso era una ventaja, ahora lo que me inquietaba era otra cosa ¿viviría lo suficiente cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino al menos para hablar con mi amado Edward una vez más?

Me parecía interminable el corredor por donde transitábamos, el túnel era lúgubre, el olor a humedad calaba hondo en mi nariz, haciendo que todo adquiriera dimensiones bastante aterradoras. Luego de un par de minutos el cuerpo de Edward estaba lo bastante cerca para que pudiéramos tocarnos, comprobando que estábamos vivos ambos. Pude ver su blanquecina mano alzada rozando mi brazo, y apenas lo hizo me estremecí y quise retener aquella gélida caricia pero uno de los vampiros que nos flanqueaba nos separo bruscamente.

Edward me miro tiernamente y por una extraña razón mi corazón se cobijo en aquella mirada cómplice. Estaba tratando de infundarme valor.

_- No te preocupes, no te harán daño_.

Me articulo en el momento en que frente a nosotros se mostraba una imponente pared de hierro. Los barrotes que la componían eran gruesos y oxidados, por un segundo me dio la impresión que estaba en una mazmorra. Y no pude evitar gemir cuando ellos abrieron lo que parecía una puerta para obligarme a cruzarla.

Me plante en seco y mis piernas no me respondieron más. Comencé a temblar, y pensé que iba a caerme, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, _no estas respirando_ pensé mientras miraba de reojo a Edward quien permanecía oculto tras el cuerpo del vampiro que estaba presionándome a entrar en aquel lugar.

- ¡No… no puedo!

Argüí poniendo mis manos en los fierros para evitar que su fuerza me hiciera entrar. Este iba a luchar conmigo cuando vi como Edward desafiando toda la lógica se puso frente a mí, y lo miró desafiante.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

Dijo seguro su voz tenia un tejo de impaciencia.

- Oblígame

Lo insto el vampiro en respuesta y yo temí lo peor, pero no podía evitar estar paralizada frente a la puerta, tenia la sensación que si la cruzaba no iba a salir con vida nuevamente de ahí. Estaba resistiéndome lo más que podía pero sentir la tensión entre Edward y el vampiro detrás de mí era más de lo que podía soportar. Lentamente me concentre para sacar mi mano, dedo por dedo, una por una, de esa posición. Pero estas no se movían, mi cerebro no las controlaba. Estaba como en piloto automático y cerré los ojos intentado poder cruzar la puerta, para evitar una pelea.

- Edward por favor

Suplique por lo bajo sin dejar de temblar, ahora mis dientes comenzaban a castañear sin control. Mi amado le dio una mirada a nuestro agresor por unos instantes evaluando la posición tal vez, pero cuando me sintió castañear con los dientes, sin dudarlo se dio giro dándole la espalda y puso sus gélidas y perfectas manos sobre las mías, separando uno por uno los dedos de aquel grueso barrote. Susurro a mi oído mientras lo hacia y yo trataba de concentrarme en su dulce voz aterciopelada, pero francamente no estaba ayudándome de mucho, el terror ya me había embargado lo suficiente para perder la perspectiva de todo.

Tomando entre sus manos las mías, me apretó contra su pecho, cobijándome y enterró su barbilla contra mi pelo. Lentamente puso sus manos en mis codos, cuyos brazos aún permanecían cruzados en mi pecho y me alzo gentilmente para hacerme cruzar la puerta de mental. Una vez dentro no pude evitar sollozar mientras caminábamos mirando al frente.

- Cálmate Bella no sucederá nada

Me repetía una y otra vez al oído mientras yo miraba escéptica el lugar. Estaba mintiéndome descaradamente, claro que pasaría algo, él acababa de mostrarse al mundo, porque tenía que haberlo llamado Rosalie pensé. Nada iría bien sino por qué nos habían traído hasta aquí, al contrario si todo estuviera bien, nos habrían dejado ir en la plaza. Habría deseado con todas mis fuerzas que mi príncipe fuera un buen mentiroso, solo por esta vez.

Nos detuvimos cuando fuimos pasados por la figura pequeña, su cuerpo se contorneaba con la capa negra que la vestía de forma simétrica. Hasta ese minuto no había sido conciente de que los ojos de estos vampiros eran diferentes a los de los Cullen.

Cuando ella me miro se dibujo en su cara una sonrisa maquiavélica, su mirada se deslizo de mi hasta Edward y pude ver que la sonrisa se apago en un instante. Su semblante se torno serio y brutal, sin cambiarlo nos indico el camino. Al pasar junto a ella, no pude quitar mi vista de aquellos ojos, eran de un color carmesí intenso que te atraían de una forma mortal. Su piel tan blanca como la de mi amado Edward hacía juego con aquellos ojos. Tenía unos dientes perfectos que resaltaban en aquella tenue luz.

El Espanto se me dibujo en la cara cuando pude leer lo que sus facciones estaban gritando, moriríamos en aquel lugar, sin mucha explicación me gire y enterré mi cara contra el pecho desnudo de Edward y comencé a gemir estrepitosamente, era tanto mi llanto que comencé a exasperar al resto.

- Quieres callarla… aúlla peor que un perro

Dijo uno resoplando impaciente mientras sentían mis sollozos. Edward solo le profirió un rugido gutural mientras me apretaba contra su pecho para contenerme.

- Te amo Bella, nadie ni nada te hará daño. Lo entiendes

Me dijo separándome de su cuerpo y sujetándome por los brazos, me miraba tratando de parecer convincente. Dudo unos momentos y luego volvió a apretarme contra su pecho

- Debes calmarte por favor, tu llanto no nos ayudará

Me hizo ver, comenzó a deslizar su mano por mi espalda en un intento de calmarme. Pero como vio que no daba resultado empezó a tararear mi nana muy bajito solo para que yo la escuchara y cerré mis ojos tratando de transportarme fuera de allí, pensando cosas agradables, tratando de conciliar en algo la perspectiva. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sentí la voz ansiosa y sorprendida de Alice quien venia entrando por el costado derecho, también flanqueada por otros vampiros guardias. Apenas nos vio se precipito contra nosotros y nos abrazo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! Están vivos!

Musito Alegre pero su voz se apago incluso antes que pudiera exclamar otra frase más, puesto que la pequeña vampiro de ojos intensos y risa hipócrita nos colmito a entrar a un habitación tan grande que me perdí de solo mirarla.


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Holas a todos!. Primero quería agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestía de leer mi historia y de postearme sus impresiones, es gratificante saber que les gusta, y sus comentarios son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo. Agradezco enormemente su tiempo. Ahora paso a comentarles que esta historia esta participando en un concurso llamado "Crea tu Historia" de la pagina web 2World, esta nominada como mejor historia y como mejor historia inspirada en S. Meyer... por si quiere apoyarme con su voto solo tienen que entrar en la página web y para votar tienes que dirigirte en la parte superior derecha de tu pantalla. Gracias y nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

Capítulo Siete:

Tú has terminando con mi vida

Bella

… Mi instinto de supervivencia se activo y como en piloto automático, mis pies comenzaron a tratar de quitar mi cuerpo de mi predador. Sus ojos se hacían cada vez más negros, más profundos y cuando noté que su mirada se torno dura y fría, sus palabras se vinieron a mi mente: _como si pudieras detenerme, como si pudieras escapar, como si pudieras tener alguna oportunidad_, me había gritado en el claro al mostrarme lo que él era. Irónicamente estaba a punto de comprobar de primera mano de lo que mi amado Edward era capaz.

No alcance a pestañar cuando ya estaba frente a mi, pude ver que no era él, no era mi Edward quien estaba frente a mí, su mirada estaba perdida, inmersa en algo más, si apostaba todo lo que tenía que su mente y su espíritu estaba con el llamado de la sangre, ganaría de seguro. Él estaba con el liquido que corría como un río sin cause por mis brazos, se acerco a ellos y sentí como la olía, era como ver a un alcohólico disfruta el olor de su vaso antes de deleitarse con el contenido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir menos fuertes, y serena me rendí, acabaríamos como ellos lo habían planeado desde el principio.

Su aroma exquisito invadió mi sentido del olfato cuando se aproximo y sentí su halito cerca de mi boca. Sentí como sus labios rozaron mi cuello, como lo habían hecho cuando yo le había pedido que me convirtiera: _Estas lista para morir. Me había dicho, yo había entregado mi cuello voluntariamente aquella noche, Aquí y ahora había preguntado dudosa que él fuera a cumplirme el deseo. Aja. Contesto él, pero en esa oportunidad solo conseguí su frío beso en mi cuello._ Hoy conseguiría conocer el dolor que me inflingirían sus dientes cuando diseccionara mi piel como filosas navajas untando mantequilla. El final se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, sujeto mi cuello firmemente, no hubo duda ni cavilación estaba desesperadamente succionando mi sangre, cada gota, cada ultima parte de mi ser.

Cuando mi corazón se detuvo el quito su boca de mi cuello separándose, y mi cuerpo cayo pesado al suelo frente a sus pies, lo único que impedía que estuviera totalmente en el suelo eran las cadenas que me mantenían sujeta al mástil que había oficiado de prisión. Sus ojos ocres se tornaron de un color rojo intenso y entonces supe que él se había ido para siempre.

- ¡¡¡No Edward… no!!! Chillo histérica de entre la multitud Alice, quien era contenida por Demetri. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto me pregunté?

Alice

Habían pasado horas desde que había visto el cuerpo inerte de mi querida amiga y aun no podía creer que ella estuviera muerta, trataba de ver algo de su futuro pero lo único que conseguía era un fondo oscuro tan oscuro como estaba siendo su presente. Aún así albergaba la pequeña esperanza que estuviera convirtiéndose pero no muerta, prefería verla retorcerse de dolor que admitir que mi hermano la había asesinado.

Habían pasado horas desde la macabra escena y aún me mantenían retenida y sola. Ni siquiera podía ver a Edward en mi futuro, sus repentinos cambios de decisión hacían que mi don pareciera más una suerte de adivinanza que algo concreto.

Mis nervios y angustia eran tales que no podía evitar pasearme de un lado a otro, sabía perfectamente que ellos me querían con vida pero albergaba la posibilidad que me dejaran ir, aún tendría que comunicar demasiadas noticias al resto de los míos.

Al pensar en ellos, en mi familia, en _nuestra_ familia, se apodero de mi un sentimiento de culpa, yo había sido la que había traído a Bella hasta aquí en contra de toda lógica, aun podía escuchar a Jasper discutirme sobre aquello

– _No creo que sea buena idea que solo ustedes dos hayan ido, por una vez en tu vida escúchame_ –

Había dicho enojado y pensar en que no lo volvería a ver estaba generando cierta tensión en mí. Estaba comenzando a perder la tranquilidad y la sensación de angustia se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Comencé a inquietarme ante la idea que podrían estar viajando para Volterra al no recibir noticias mías, que sucedería si ellos llegaban, no quería pensar en como se sentiría Esme con la noticia de la muerte de Bella a manos de Edward. Sin pensarlo comencé a divagar por la habitación, meditando y considerando mis opciones. Cómo iba a salir de ahí y cómo me llevaría conmigo a Edward.

Tenía mis manos entrelazadas y puestas en mi barbilla mientras permanecía con la mirada al vacío. Así estuve hasta que la puerta se abrió y me saco de mis pensamientos; sin dudarlo me abalance sobre ella, esta puso su mano para detener mi paso y me miro con la expresión tan fría que calo hondo hasta el ultimo hueso de mi cuerpo. De pronto su semblante cambio por una sonrisa de victoria, la tenia dibujada en toda la cara y eso me irritó de una manera impensada.

- ¿Qué es lo tan divertido?

Le ladre sin importarme las consecuencias, incluso le di un pequeño empujón, no había gracia en nada de lo que había pasado, en lo absoluto. Ellos habían orillado a mi hermano a matar al amor de su vida solo para que decidiera unirse a ellos.

- No seas melodramática, deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de traerla hasta aquí.

Me dijo mientras retiraba el brazo que impedía que yo pudiera salir de la habitación, cuando la percibí hacer eso, me llamo la atención que no le preocupara que yo pudiera arrancarme en cualquier momento. En cambio logró lo contrario me quedara serena en mi posición mirándola.

- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

Le pregunte frenética mientras permanecía en el umbral de la puerta. Esta cambio el semblante al oírme decir su nombre, y noté que arrugo el entrecejo, su mirada reflejo rabia. Supe entonces de la decisión de Edward pero me pregunte por qué demonios no podía verlo.

Suspire resignada, era un hecho desmentible me iría sola de allí. Qué iba a decirle a Charlie cuando volviera a casa, como iba a decirle que su hija estaba muerta. Cómo iba a enfrentar no solo a Charlie sino a Esme como iba a decirle que Edward había decidido quedarse con los Volturi luego de haber asesinado a su amor, era tan macabra la historia. Entonces comprendí que había cometido un error impagable, jamás debí haber traído a Bella hasta acá pensé.

Salimos de la habitación y camine sin vida por los pasillos, sin percatarme de a donde nos dirigíamos. Aún no llegábamos a destino cuando su olor me invadió. Era Edward y otros dos vampiros que no conocía. Me quede petrificada en el acto al ver sus el color de sus ojos, era de un rojo intenso, me imagine flamas de un infierno. Me acerque a él casi inconcientemente.

- Edward

Lo llamé con voz ansiosa y temerosa por su reacción. Acaso era mi hermano a quien tenia frente a mi me cuestione; tenia claro que no compartíamos lazos de sangre, pero los nuestros eran incluso más fuerte, todos habíamos elegido por voluntad propia ser familia. Pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que estaba contemplando, era una mezcla de varios sentimientos, había desolación, miedo, rabia, todas se reflejaban en ellos pero por sobre todo la culpa, una demasiado grande. Esquivo mi mirada y la dejo pegada al vacío, sin contestarme, sentí la mano de Jane empujarme para que caminará pero no quería, no podía irme a menos que escuchara de sus propias palabras que esta era su elección, que estaba ahí porque quería, lo mire insistentemente y quise decirle tantas cosas, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo, sabía que estaba perdido inmerso en aquel dolor tan grande y yo no podía ayudarlo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo

Le hice ver tratando de persuadirlo. A cambio recibí devuelta una mirada fría y distante.

- Es mi elección y deben respetarla.

Me contesto seco y osco, se alejo por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Me quede de una pieza ante eso, él estaba conciente de lo que quería hacer, no lo estaban reteniendo comprobé con pesar. Sentí una tristeza enorme al comprobar que Edward iba a echar por la borda todos estos años. Pero también, en cierta medida lo entendía, no tenia las agallas suficientes para enfrentar a Charlie o siquiera a Esme. Creo que era ella la que ahora le preocupaba incluso más que Carlisle.

Me giré dándole la espalda y comencé a caminar perdida en mis pensamientos, bajamos un piso y constante que los Volturi controlaban toda la torre. Nos perdimos por los pasillos, hasta que Jane me detuvo y toco la muralla, no había nada en aquella muralla visible que pudiera dar indicio de algo, pero no me sorprendió verse abrir una puerta frente a nosotros, así eran ellos, misteriosos no me extrañaba que hubieran mas pasadizos convenientemente ocultos en todo aquel edificio.

Cuando entre mis ojos se quedaron perplejos esta vez, al centro de la pequeña habitación, en el suelo, tapado con una manta, yacía el cuerpo de Bella, sin pensarlo siquiera corrí sobre ella. Me encuclille y quite de su rostro el pelo revuelto que lo cubría. Dude si acercarme para comprobar si estaba viva o muerta, no quería enfrentar el hecho que era su cadáver el que estaba mirando, contra toda lógica y aguardando en mi interior una esperanza puse mis dedos temblorosos en su cuello pero no lograba sentir nada y todo era aún mas confuso porque su cuerpo estaba tibio. Sollocé mientras me acercaba más a su rostro y cuando comprobé que mi amiga estaba respirando, de una manera casi imperceptible, recobre la compostura y no pude acallar la sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro, sentía un alivio inmenso, el peso de la culpa se había quitado. Edward no había matado a Bella.

- Esta viva

Constante incrédula mirando a Jane.

- Apenas

Confirmó mirándose las uñas como si estuviéramos hablando de una pequeñez, no pude evitar darle una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Edward lo sabe?

- No, y debe permanecer así.

Me contesto Aro quien entro a la habitación y Jane recobro la postura, dejo de mirarse las uñas y bajo la vista al suelo sería. Yo mire a Bella y luego devuelta a Aro quien ya estaba frente a mí, acariciando el rostro de ella, mi cuerpo se tenso y no pude entender que era lo que Aro veía en Bella para arriesgarse de esta manera.

- Para todos ella esta muerta. Me aclaró sonriendo

- ¿Cómo?. Pregunte confundida.

- No lo sé, al principio yo también lo creía, sino hasta que me percate que contra toda lógica ella aún respiraba.

Aguardamos silencio mientras la contemplábamos, estaba claro que Bella agonizaba y mi corazón muerto comenzó a desesperarse. Comencé a magnificar y asimilar los hechos. Tome una bocaranada de aire.

- Te ayudaré a sacarla de aquí pero debes prometerme algo

- Eso depende. Respondí

- Mis hermanos no entienden esto que siente Edward por ella, y sospecho que es justamente esta humanidad lo que tanto ama. No hagas que su esfuerzo sea en vano, y respeta su voluntad de mantenerla así.

_Insólito_ era una palabra que rondaba por mi mente, el estaba pidiéndome que mantuviera a Bella humana, que era lo que en realidad lo motiva a eso, ellos no daban sin recibir algo a cambio. Examine su rostro y su preocupación por ella parecía genuina, de pronto recordé a la hermana de Aro, y mire a Bella, no se parecían físicamente pero tal vez el sentía remordimiento por haberla matado. Lo cierto era que su debilidad nos beneficiaba y no preguntaría más de la cuenta, de todas formas, al menos por ahora si lograba sobrevivir su humanidad permanecería.

Asentí mirándolo a los ojos e iba a tomar su cuerpo cuando él lo hizo por mí y se levanto caminando hacia la puerta. Jane se puse inmediatamente delante, yo los seguí cerrando la puerta tras de nosotros. Caminamos por los pasillos y pude ver la precisión de Aro para girar por las esquinas convenientemente antes que otros nos vieran. Así lo hicimos hasta el ascensor y luego hasta la puerta de servicio que daba hacia el estacionamiento en la primera planta donde había un auto con la puerta posterior abierta.

Pude ver a Demetri esperando impaciente y a Alex en el volante. Interesante pensé, considerando que era traición lo que estaban haciendo. Aro coloco el cuerpo de Bella en el asiento posterior y cerró la puerta, Demetri abrió para mí la de copiloto y me miro a los ojos.

- Una lastima, te hubiera preferido a ti que a él.

Fue su comentario. No dije nada solo me subí al asiento y cerré la puerta sin mirar por la ventana. Alex encendió el motor y salimos a toda prisa. En realidad no sabía donde me iría a dejar a esta altura, pero miraba de vez en cuando a Bella. Ella necesitaba ayuda médica y urgente. Alex saco una bolsa y me la tiro, eran mi celular, y cosas de Edward.

Mire con horror que ambos teníamos cuarenta llamadas perdidas, en mi celular todas eran de Jasper, en cambio en el de Edward todas eran de Carlisle. Tome aire y apreté el botón de rellamado, su voz hizo que temblara pero trate de controlarme.

- ¡Cariño por fin! ¿Dónde estas?

Fueron sus palabras exactas, cargadas de amor y alivio. Sabía perfectamente que a esta altura estaba casi urdiendo un plan para ir a atacar a los Volturi y demandar saber noticias de nosotros. Agradecí que tal vez fuera a lograr evitar un enfrentamiento.

En este minuto en un auto y tengo a Bella conmigo muy mal herida, por favor dime que estas en Volterra y que Carlisle esta contigo. Le comente angustiada.

- Sí. me confirmó un poco disgustado.

- Gracias a Dios. Y un grito de alegría se me escapo.

Jasper me indico la dirección y yo se la entregue a Félix este nos llevo hasta allá sin objeción. Apenas llegamos salieron de la casa donde estaban todos, la primera que lo hizo y no me extraño fue Rosalie, quien desesperada trataba de justificar su falta y cuando vio a Bella agonizante sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento de culpa casi parecido a los de Edward. Emmett tomo el cuerpo de Bella de los brazos de Félix dándole un gruñido mientras se alejaba con ella, Carlisle lo siguió. Jasper se puso a mi lado y podía sentir la tensión que se había formado entre mi familia y Félix. Este no parecía importarle y ni siquiera hablo hacia ellos sino que se dirigió a mí.

- No tengo que recordarte las condiciones

- No es necesario las tengo claras. Interrumpí abruptamente.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí

Confirmó subiéndose al auto para irse, lo contemplamos acelerarlo perdiéndose entre las calles. Me gire y no aguante más abrace a Jasper con todas mis fuerzas y lo bese, luego enterré mi cara contra su cuello, porque sentía la mirada de Esme quien tenia la pregunta dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

Finalmente inquirió temerosa y de pronto sentí un peso demasiado grande en mi corazón. Como iba a contarles que tendríamos que volver a casa sin él.


	9. Capítulo 8 Primera Parte

¡Hola a todos! gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, anduve medio perdida estas últimas semanas pero aquí esta la update. Les quiero pedir nuevamente que voten por mí en la siguiente dirección (recuerden sin espacios) http : // 2 world . tk (parte superior derecha estan las dos polls para votar por las dos nominaciones en las que esta historia esta participando. Gracias y espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo Octavo:

Espérame mi amor,

Tú sabes que no puedo estar lejos,

Todo lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y que no tengo miedo,

¿Puedes oírme?,

¿Puedes sentime en tus brazos?

Primera Parte

Alice

Permanecía de pie afuera de la habitación angustiada por entrar, de vez en cuando me acercaba lo suficiente para sostener entre mis manos el pomo de la puerta pero no tenia el valor suficiente para abrirla finalmente. Mí amado Jasper permanecía ausente detrás de mí mandando olas de calma y había estado así todo el largo tiempo que yo había permanecido indecisa frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Bella junto con Carlisle. Supongo que él sentía la culpa que estaba embargándome y sabía perfectamente que esta era la suficiente como para que alguien más comenzara con los reproches, creo que por eso no me había dicho nada desde que había vuelto con ellos.

Habían transcurrido exactamente doce horas desde que Edward había succionado toda la sangre de Bella dejándola al borde de la muerte. El diagnostico de Carlisle había sido dilapidador, ella estaba con una anemia aguda, y no era seguro que sobreviviera. Hasta ahora nadie se había preguntado como no había sido transformada por la ponzoña, supongo que estábamos demasiados interesados en lograr que ella no muriera que aún no asimilábamos del todo lo que había sucedido.

Su corazón latía débilmente y apenas respiraba; la angustia de no saber que sucedería estaba consumiéndome a tal extremo que había olvidado por completo informarle al resto de la familia que había sucedido con Edward.

Baje las escaleras de la casa e inmediatamente los pasos de Rosalie, quien había estado paseándose de un lado a otro se detuvieron, levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía, quede petrificada en el escalón sin poder bajar cuando me percate que no solo eran sus ojos, sino que los ojos de Emmett y Esme también los que estaban observándome expectante. Tome valor y volví a dar los pasos que me conducirían hasta la sala de estar. Mientras lo hacía trataba de ordenar mis ideas y de buscar la mejor manera de decirles lo que había ocurrido.

Agradecí que Carlisle se haya ocupado del padre de Bella antes que ellos viajaran hasta Volterra, nosotros habíamos desaparecido durante casi dos semana y Charlie estaba a punto de denunciar el secuestro de Bella a las autoridades en casa cuando él pudo intervenir, persuadiéndolo que le diera el tiempo suficiente de viajar para traernos de regreso. Así que contábamos con un par de días extras para poder hacer que ella se repusiera y emprender el viaje de regreso.

Camine hasta donde estaban todos reunidos y los mire, contemple cada uno de sus ojos y todos reflejaban aprehensión y miedo; no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior nerviosa, luego de unos segundos puse mi vista al frente y me concentre en los ventanales.

Todos estaban esperando la explicación correspondiente pero no tenia valor suficiente para hacerlo. Trate de refugiarme en el vacío y estuve así hasta que la mano de Esme en mi hombro me obligo a girarme para encararla. Su rostro tenia dibujada la misma pregunta de hace unas horas atrás.

Mire de reojo a Jasper que tenia las manos en sus bolsillos y que estaba detrás de nosotras, su mirada era persuasiva, trataba que me decidiera por contar la verdad por muy dolorosa que esta fuera, y no me sorprendió aquello, me conocía demasiado bien; el sentía la pequeña batalla interna que estaba librando entre contar la verdad o contar la mentira que había urdido a penas había visto el rostro compungido de mi _madre_; cualquier decisión que tomara causaría dolor a mi familia, la diferencia es que si contaba la mentira podría mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Aro a cambio de la vida de Bella.

Tome aire sin rehuirle la mirada, aquellos hermosos ojos dorados llenos de amor, ternura y comprensión hoy reflejaban miedo y tristeza. Muy en el fondo Esme tenia claro que algo demasiado malo había sucedido, y que Edward no estaba bien, lo presentía y me lo estaban gritando sus ojos. El cariño que ella le profesaba a Edward era distinto al cariño que nos tenía al resto, todos sabíamos que ella lo sentía casi como un hijo biológico.

Tome cierta distancia en un ánimo de poder ganar segundos y decidir finalmente cual iba a ser mi historia. Fue Rosalie quien tímidamente pregunto primero rompiendo el silencio reinante hasta ese minuto.

- ¿Edward esta vivo verdad?

Dude en contestar, porque recordé la petición de Aro; aunque no la entendía al mirar aquellos ocho pares de ojos topacios me di cuenta que jamás renunciarían a Edward de esa manera y que no estarían de acuerdo en ocultarle que Bella estaba viva. Sino que lucharían por tenerlo de regreso y eso causaría incluso más dolor que el que se había causado hasta ahora. Entonces rompí el contacto visual temerosa que pudieran leer en mi mirada que iba a mentirles descaradamente esta vez.

Yo había prometido dejar a mi hermano sumergido en un infierno de culpa para poder salvarle la vida a Bella y no iba a romper esa promesa, el sacrificio de Edward no sería en vano.

Los dedos fuertes y calidos de Rosalie en mi brazo hicieron que nuestros ojos se encontrarán y ver la culpa reflejada en su rostro hizo que la mentira fluyera más fácilmente por mis labios.

- No, él esta muerto

Y en cierta medida lo que había dicho era cierto el Edward que habíamos conocido por tantos años había muerto y ahora había emergido a la superficie el monstruo que el trato de acallar tantos años atrás al seguir los pasos de Carlisle.

Vi con consternación como las piernas de Esme se doblaron y dio un grito ahogado, inmediatamente Emmett la sujeto entre sus brazos evitando que nuestra _madre_ cayera al suelo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y pude ver que el brillo en ellos se apago, se tornaron oscuros y fríos reflejando desolación; La reacción de Rosalie no fue mejor, sus ojos también se apagaron y la tristeza los invadió. Me soltó del brazo y dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta principal, estaba claro que quería escapar porque se iba a derrumbar tanto o más que Esme por la noticia; fueron las manos de Jasper las que la retuvieron y la abrazaron conteniéndola.

Yo me quede parada en la mitad de la habitación contemplando la escena, era desoladora; Emmett y Jasper me miraron como cuestionando si estaba diciendo la verdad, pensé en los ojos de Edward cuando intente de persuadirlo y logre que mi expresión cambiará para hacer más creíble mi mentirá. Trate de convencerme que el dolor que estaba causando sería menor que si lo vieran convertido en lo que yo vi.

No alcanzaron a pasar segundos hasta que Carlisle llego a nuestro lado, apenas vio el estado en que estaba su esposa se abalanzo sobre ella quitando el cuerpo de su amada de los brazos de Emmett y la abrazo con fuerza, la escena representada por ellos era la misma que dos padres destrozados por la muerte temprana de un hijo.

Sentí como Esme sollozaba y le repetía al oído que no podía ser cierto, que ella sentía que estaba vivo. Pero Carlisle no le respondió simplemente la saco de la habitación y nos dejo a nosotros solos. Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rosalie y yo me quede finalmente sola con Jasper, quien se acerco y me abrazo.

- Sólo espero que Bella sobreviva

Susurré en su oído y lo apreté con más fuerza. Quería que esta pesadilla se terminara, volver a casa y seguir con nuestras vidas de la mejor forma posible. Respetando la decisión que había tomado Edward de no estar nunca más junto a nosotros.

Finalmente me había atrevido a entrar a la habitación, la primera impresión de ver a Bella conectada a tantas maquinas había desgarrado mi corazón muerto. Estaba en un coma inducido por medicamentos, con el fin de que las transfusiones hicieran que se recuperara. La reacción al tratamiento era buena considerando lo que había sucedido. Ver el parche en su cuello me recordó la escena con Edward y trate de permanecer serena a su alrededor. Sentí inmediatamente las ondas de calma provenientes de Jasper quien estaba frente a mí también observándola. Ahora teníamos que esperar que ella despertará y estuviera sana para poder viajar de vuelta a casa y con suerte su padre jamás se enteraría de nada. Claro estaría castigada de por vida pero al menos viva.

Durante los días que habían transcurrido, mi mente no podía alejarse de Edward y constantemente trataba de ver su futuro, con horror y espanto comprobaba cada día que él ya no era la misma persona. Las escenas que veía eran horribles y macabras, los Volturi no eran como nosotros, a ellos no les importaban las vidas humanas y ver constantemente como se alimentaban lograba perturbarme demasiado. La noche anterior había tomado la decisión que no hurgaría más en su vida y que lo dejaría en paz, eso me había permitido finalmente tener el valor suficiente de entrar a la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de Bella.

Ahora debía concentrarme en ayudarla a ella. Me acerque lentamente y la contemple sonriendo, toque su rostro que estaba tibio y moví sus cabellos a un lado para dejarle el rostro limpio. Tome entre mis manos sus manos y las sostuve por varios minutos entre las mías. Me quede así absorta cuidando sus sueños como lo había hecho tantas veces Edward. Comprobé con alegría que Bella seguía hablando entre sueños, aunque no se entendía ni media palabra, las expresiones relajadas dibujadas en su rostro me decían que estaba soñando cosas agradables, al menos su mente no estaba contaminada con imágenes de horror y espanto. Estaba amaneciendo otra vez, y yo estaba junto a la ventana contemplando los tímidos rayos de sol que comenzaban recién a dibujarse entre las nubes. Jasper me abrazo por detrás.

- Te amo mucho

Me susurro al oído besando mi cuello, sonreí y apreté mi cuerpo contra el de él. Estábamos mirando ambos a los automóviles deslizarse inadvertidos por las calles cuando sentimos la voz tímida de Bella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a ella mirándola expectante, pero sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados. Cuando la angustia se apoderaba de mí y lograba consumirme Jasper me obligaba a salir de la habitación y era el único momento en que otro integrante de mi familia podía entrar a cuidarla. Agradecía en el alma que la aversión de Rosalie por Bella se hubiera acabado porque ella casi siempre era la que entraba y permanecía horas observándola.

Pero lo que estaba inquietándonos a todos, a pesar que no decíamos nada, era que iba a preguntarnos Bella cuando despertará. Eso yo aun no lo había decidido, para el resto de mi familia Edward estaba muerto pero no estaba segura si iba a decirle lo mismo a ella.

Me aterraba el solo hecho de pensar en como explicarle que Edward se había transformado en un vampiro distinto al que ella había conocido. En realidad había vuelto a lo que era antes de abrazar el camino de Carlisle.

Los días jamás se me habían hecho tan eternos como esos. Permanecer sentada frente a su cama sin hacer nada me estaba desesperando. No había cambio alguno en su estado, seguía igual que todos los días anteriores, distraje mi mirada a las manos de Carlisle quien hábilmente estaba cambiando la bolsa de suero y sangre que se habían agotado. Fije mi vista en el lector de ritmos cardiacos y en las líneas que se dibujaban de forma uniforme segundo tras segundo. El zumbido de su corazón se veía reflejado y no pude evitar suspirar al recordar que Edward casi lo acalla para siempre.

Hoy llovía, era extraño considerando que estábamos casi en primavera, pero agradecí que el día estuviera nublado. Corrí las cortinas para mirar más a gusto y abrí un poco el vidrio, tome aire, me fascinaba el olor a humedad que se genera en días así. Y no pude evitar recordar nuestra vida en Forks, y como a Edward solía gustarle la lluvia. La nostalgia me invadió y mire a Bella quien tenia el semblante tranquilo. Una vez que Carlisle salio de la habitación me acerque, aunque él había dicho que no debíamos tratar de despertarla, que lo haría cuando estuviera lista mi impaciencia era más fuerte, francamente la paciencia jamás había sido una de mis virtudes.

Me acerque a su oído y comencé a susurrar su nombre, al principio bajito y luego progresivamente comencé a alzar la voz a medida que no conseguía respuesta. Lo hice varias veces pero nada, ni siquiera movía un dedo para confirmarme que me había escuchado, frustrada me alce y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación estaba a punto de abrirla para salir cuando sentí un movimiento brusco y un grito ahogado como cuando alguien despierta asustado.

- ¡Edward!

Balbuceo asustada, tenia sus ojos abiertos con horror; su mirada era frenética y se deslizaba de un lado a otro como medio atontada. Me acerque lentamente hasta ella tratando de guardar la calma, no quería que se asustará. Ella enfoco su mirada en mis ojos y el terror se le dibujo en la cara.

- ¿Bella?

La llame con voz fuerte pero suave y alce mi mano para tomar la suya que saco instantáneamente alejándola. Se retrajo en la cama como queriendo pararse de ella y huir.

- Espera no es bueno que te agites.

Le hice ver manteniendo la distancia, ella seguía asustada mirándome sin decir nada. Se abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación Esme con un lavatorio y un paño, todos los días Esme la bañaba para mantener su piel fresca y evitar que subiera la fiebre. Pero eso solo logro alterarla más.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, dónde estoy?

Grito histérica tratando de pararse de la cama.


	10. Capítulo 8 Segunda Parte

Capítulo Octavo:

Espérame mi amor,

Tú sabes que no puedo estar lejos,

Todo lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y que no tengo miedo,

¿Puedes oírme?,

¿Puedes sentime en tus brazos?

Segunda Parte

Edward

Había olvidado como era, tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la experiencia se hacía traumática. Todo era sobredimensionado a esta altura, estaba parado, apoyado contra la pared mientras ellos entraban curiosos a la habitación; mirar sus ojos, escuchar sus pensamientos, sus dudas, sus temores y sus aciertos, era realmente macabro y algo que no quería volver a repetir. Por que había escuchado de todo; algunos habían acertado desde el principio cual sería su final. Permanecí inmóvil sin decir palabra alguna contemplando a nuestras victimas. Era realmente macabro verlos entrar como corderos, inocentes y engañados; el consuelo era que lejos de ser tontos, todos de alguna manera u otra cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse, supieron de inmediato que algo horribles les iba a suceder y no se equivocaban.

Bastaban solo treinta segundos entre que el primero cayera para que el resto histérico comenzara a gritar haciendo de la experiencia algo demasiado irreal y macabro. Cuando el primer cuello fue quebrado y comenzaron a alimentarse del cuerpo inerte; las facciones de los sobrevivientes cambio rotundamente de aprehensión a un pavor absoluto que penetraba hasta los huesos; este solo era superado con la incredulidad dibujaba en más de alguno. Eran veinte inocentes personas, en el grupo habían solo tres mujeres y una de ellas tenía la edad de Bella.

Cuando vi el cuerpo robusto de Demetri detrás de su cuerpo y aquellas manos apretarla contra él haciendo que el cuello quedara al descubierto para luego enterrar sus dientes y comenzar a succionar su sangre sin quitarme la vista de encima, hizo que mis escrúpulos fueran más grandes que el hambre. Cerré automáticamente los ojos y salí de la habitación desesperado. No podía acallar en mi interior la imagen de ella, su rostro aquel día, el miedo dibujado en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates cuando finalmente deje de luchar con el monstruo que su sangre había despertado.

Escuchar los gritos desesperados de las personas era terrible, pero permanecer detrás de la puerta apoyado en ella conteniéndome por no volver a entrar y hacer lo que debía hacer – alimentarme – era lejos peor. Apenas vi la procesión de – visitantes – entrar con Heidi supe de inmediato de lo que se trataba, el verlos alimentarse de seres inocentes me había hecho recordar lo que yo por tantos años había tratado de enterrar y remediar. Lo más terrible de todo y era lo que me preocupaba ahora en ese preciso momento, es que no sabía que tanto podía controlarme de haber permanecido en el interior, e incluso no sabía decir si no hubiera sido yo el que le hubiera quitado la vida a esa chiquilla si Demetri no se me hubiera adelantado.

Luego de una batalla interna, decidí que no quería hacerlo, no podía convertirme en aquel monstruo de antaño y a pesar que mi garganta quemaba de una manera insoportable, ahora no podía dar el paso final para entrar nuevamente y darle rienda suelta al monstruo que gritaba por salir. A pesar que mis ojos demostraban lo contrario y eran la evidencia necesaria para comprobar cuan sediento estaba, no quería rendirme, no debía rendirme, no podía por ella rendirme.

Entonces me aferre a Bella, en no dejar escapar su recuerdo; ella estaba en mi boca, en mis labios, en cada parte de ellos; el sabor de su sangre aún estaba latente en mis sentidos y ahora más que nunca no quería dejarlo ir, era lo necesario para permanecer alejado del resto de los humanos, su sangre era demasiado dulce, enfermizamente adictiva y estaba contando con ello, además era lo único que me quedaba de ella.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que logres aguantarte, o piensas volver a tu dieta tradicional?

Me pregunto Alex saliendo de la habitación de la cual yo había huido hace solo un par de segundos. Trague aire en un intento de escapar del olor embriagador que este tenia sobre todo su cuerpo y que estaba llamándome; y lo miré, sus ojos estaban radiantes, como recién pintados de un cereza intenso. Arrugué el entrecejo y lo mire con indiferencia.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo

Le respondí mientras me incorporaba para apartarme de aquel lugar, necesitaba hacerlo luego sino no resistiría, pero él me detuvo por el brazo.

- Te crees importante porque Aro esta de tu lado, pero no te equivoques, eres un peón igual que todos nosotros.

Me contesto en ese minuto no pude evitar mi reacción, mi cuerpo se embaró y arrugue la comisura de mis labios, levantando levemente estos dejando entre ver mis dientes a mi oponente; acto seguido tiré del brazo bruscamente para liberarme de su opresión y comencé a caminar dejándolo atrás sin responder nada.

Era cierto, tenía extrañamente a Aro de mi parte, pero eso para mi no era relevante ni importante, estaba con ellos solo por una razón: esta era mi condena por haberla asesinado a ella, solo pagar mi pecado en vida era el motivo necesario y justificante para permanecer entre ellos.

Tenia bastante claro que ya había pasado una semana desde que me había alimentado de mi amada Bella y la necesidad de volver a hacerlo estaba consumiéndome. Por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar fantasear con matar y de la forma mas bestial; añoraba tener nuevamente un cuello calido y frágil entre mis dientes, podía verme incluso apretando mi mandíbula contra la piel humana de mi victima y esto incluso me incitaba de una manera insospechada, haciéndome desearlo con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que en más de una ocasión creí que estaba volviéndome literalmente maniático.

Salir a la calle tampoco estaba ayudándome, sino que empeoraba la situación, tantos efluvios a mi alrededor lograban alterarme lo suficiente para perder la perspectiva. Y estaba seguro que no era normal, en otras oportunidades había permanecido más tiempo sin alimentarme y esa necesidad que estaba sintiendo ahora no la había sentido en varias décadas, ¿por qué demonios ahora no podía hacerlo? me preguntaba peleando conmigo mismo por esta debilidad.

A cada paso que daba entre la multitud, rogaba que algún frágil humano distraído y torpe se cruzara por mi camino y yo pudiera finalmente hacer verdad esas fantasías que había tenido estos últimos días. Lo único que me volvía a la realidad y acallaba ese deseo enfermizo era la advertencia bastante explicita que había hecho Cayo cuando finalmente accedió a mantenerme a su lado.

El aun creía que yo debía morir, y sí en eso estábamos de acuerdo, yo merecía morir con todas las de la ley. Había matado a mi razón de existir y no podía aceptarlo; pero estar con vida era mi penitencia, no podría haber deseado un mejor castigo que este, tendría una eternidad para revivir el momento en mi mente y sufrir lo que ella había sufrido esa noche cuando acalle para siempre su corazón, con eso me daba por satisfecho.

- Edward

Me llamo Aro desde una esquina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; levante mi vista y lo miré dudoso, me indico que lo siguiera pero no quería; mire como estaba esperándome a que yo me decidiera y estaba presionando bastante con la mirada que estaba dándome, así que me convencí que no tenia otra alternativa, ahora le servia a él y a sus hermanos como un esclavo. No muy convencido ni feliz camine hasta encontrarme frente a frente con él.

- Quiero mostrarte algo

Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda y me condujo hasta el ascensor entramos sin hablar, esa cualidad de Aro me gustaba, si no había nada interesante que decir simplemente guardaba silencio y lejos de ser incomodo era necesario. Al principio no sabía que era lo que quería mostrarme, o porque había estado tan empeñado en que yo permaneciera así encerrado en aquel edificio. Pero hoy al parecer había cambiado repentinamente de opinión.

Me llevo por las calles de Volterra, dando círculos primero, y pensé que me estaba subestimando, no se necesitaba ser vampiro para darse cuenta que habíamos caminado por las mismas calles solo hace un par de minutos atrás. Me pare en seco al sentir el aroma inconfundible de sangre humana contaminada con alcohol y drogas, supe entonces que era lo que quería mostrarme. Frente a nosotros a escasos metros, había un callejón, poco iluminado como siempre, se distinguían perfectamente tres cuerpos, dos de ellos peleando fieramente por arrebatarse a la presa entre sus manos y uno tan drogado que no oponía resistencia.

- Ellos no son diferentes a nosotros, incluso diría que peores.

Comentó Aro con voz severa, lo que me recordó a Carlisle, podía ver ahí entonces la unión de la amistad. Siempre trataban de darme lecciones, subestimándome, cuando se darían cuenta que no necesitaban hacerlo; yo mismo había dado caza antes a este tipo de gente; parecía que había olvidado que yo había sido humano alguna vez, y que en mi tiempo la gente se mataba por ideales e incluso por poder pero no por las estupideces de hoy en día como era el sexo o el dinero fácil. Me quede observando y tratando de bloquear los pensamientos groseros y obscenos que estaban manteniendo los dos hombres respecto a la chica en sus brazos. Trate de calmarme, pero sabía perfectamente que mis ojos se habían tornados oscuros, podía sentir la ponzoña en mi boca y estaba flaqueando otra vez.

- Me pregunto sí esa chica no querría ser salvada. Acaso no te gustaría acabar con el suplicio que esta sufriendo o con el que sufrirá cuando este conciente de lo que le ha pasado.

Me pregunto sereno, podía ver incluso sin mirarlo que mantenía su vista fija en mi, examinando la expresión en mi rostro, tratando de analizar que iba a hacer, incluso me aventuré a conjeturar que estaba mordiéndose la lengua por no tocarme para poder leer lo que yo estaba pensando ahora. La curiosidad estaba comiéndolo por dentro. Sin dudar me abalance sobre ellos, no me tomo más de quince segundos matar a los dos tipos y recibí entre mis brazos el cuerpo lacio y débil de la chica. Tenía sus ropas abiertas, comprobando lo que habían hecho con ella. Levante mi vista y tenia a Aro frente a mis narices. Su mirada me advertía que aunque yo no lo hiciera, el finalmente terminaría con su vida, y no creo que le preocupara hacerlo rápido. Así que lo hice, finalmente cumplí la fantasía y unte mis dientes de porcelana en su cuello, sin escrúpulo tome toda su sangre y no me demoro más de un par de minutos acabar con su vida. Entre el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a Aro y camine fuera del callejón aún con la sangre chorreando por la comisura de mis labios.

Estaba enterrando a Edward a pasos agigantados y dejando fluir al monstruo que tantos años me había tomado esconder, era increíble que me hubiera tomado años, décadas finalmente poder controlar mi sed y tan solo días volver a ser débil y caer en la tentación. A esta altura, todo lo que Carlisle alguna vez me enseño estaba sepultado cuatro metros bajo tierra, los mismos cuatro metros donde se encontraba mi amada Bella.


	11. Capítulo 8 Tercera Parte

Capítulo Octavo:

Espérame mi amor,

Tú sabes que no puedo estar lejos,

Todo lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y que no tengo miedo,

¿Puedes oírme?,

¿Puedes sentime en tus brazos?

Tercera Parte

Bella

Edward

Aquel nombre escapo de mis labios sonando tan extraño y distante que no pude evitar que mi cuerpo pegara un salto mostrando la exaltación que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento; tenia el pulso a mil, casi podía sentir el latido de mi corazón en la garganta. Con la respiración aún agitada, sentí un escalofrío que cruzo todo mi cuerpo, y para evitar tambalearme puse mis manos a los contados automáticamente, al sentir el contacto blando como de un colchón me percate que estaba recostada en una cama. Cuando estuve realmente conciente de que estaba despierta comencé a mirar a mi alrededor medio atontada por las circunstancias, mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar del dolor, estaba demasiado mareada y una sensación de nauseas comenzó a invadirme. A lo lejos me percate que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía ni la de un hospital y lo más importante era que no estaba sola.

La angustia me invadió nuevamente y sin tomarme ni medio segundo ya estaba casi fuera de la cama levantada, sentí una puntada realmente fuerte en mi brazo derecho, al girarme me vi conectada a una especie de suero pero cuando me di cuenta que no era suero, sino que sangre, la sensación de angustia paso a espanto. ¿Qué demonios me había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba mi padre?, ¿Dónde estaba yo?, y ¿quiénes eran las dos mujeres que estaban frente a mi observándome cautelosas? Sentía como mis piernas me flaqueaban, la sensación se asemejaba al adormecimiento, pero el susto era más poderoso y sin siquiera hablar tire de las sondas con fuerza, quería huir, en mi mente había una sola palabra: escapar. Normalmente en situaciones así me era difícil controlar que mi cuerpo no hiciera lo que la mente estaba pidiendo a gritos, pero la voz melodiosa de la mujer que estaba más cerca me distrajo de mi objetivo.

- Espera no es bueno que te agites

Me dijo con evidente pánico en la voz, sus ojos estaban tan oscuros y su piel era tan pálida que no pude evitar pensar que estaba hablando con un fantasma, su aspecto lejos de ser amigable me estaba resultando de los más aterrador, no había conocido jamás a alguien con la piel tan blanca, incluso sin que estuviera cerca podía aventurar a que la piel era fría como el hielo, lo que termino por aterrorizarme en un grado inexplicable.

Aún no podía quitar mi vista de aquellos ojos dorados, estaba seducida por el peligro que estos representaban para mi, un ruido estridente me distrajo de ella, y llevo mi mirada hasta la puerta de la habitación que se había abierto, en el umbral permanecía inmóvil y sorprendida una mujer de aproximadamente unos veinte y tantos años, tan blanca como la que tenia en frente, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos dorados hermosos, ¿Quién demonios eran estas personas? Pensé para mí comenzando a rehuirlas, a pesar que en mi interior estaba tirando para ellas, mi sentido común me gritaba que huyera en ese preciso momento. La sensación de inseguridad se acrecentó y sentí como mis piernas me flaqueaban otra vez, comenzó a darme vueltas la habitación pero trate de mantener la calma, me enfoque en un punto muerto.

Fue en ese minuto que me percate que de mi brazo estaba goteando sangre de forma incesante, apreté mis ojos pidiendo que no me desmayara, de golpe recibí el olor a sangre que tanto me desagradaba, nerviosa y de reojo mire a la chica que estaba frente a mi y distinguí que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y se pusieron aún más oscuros que antes, giro su rostro en dirección a la ventana como conteniéndose de algo, esa actitud y las facciones de su rostro me infundaron un pavor hasta ahora desconocido por mi, podría jurar que ella estaba luchando por no abalanzar sobre mi como un animal predador detrás de su rapiña. Estaba casi asechándome y aunque ella trato de acallar aquello suavizando sus facciones, no podía disimularlas tan bien para que yo no me diera cuenta que estaba manteniendo una lucha bastante encarnizada consigo misma. Saque fuerzas de flaqueza y me decidí preguntarle lo casi evidente ha esta altura.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Inquirí sin siquiera esperar la respuesta a la primera consulta, estaba tan agitada que mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que no iba a poder permanecer de pie por mucho más tiempo, luchaba por mantenerme conciente y con la capacidad de huir; la adrenalina seguro estaba esparcida en todo mi organismo porque comencé a sentir todo como en segundo plano, como si yo no estuviera realmente ahí. La mirada de ellas me confundió, fue como si no esperaran esta reacción de mi parte, estaban realmente asustadas por mis actitudes, y no solo era una sino ambas. Entonces me pregunte ¿Qué significaba eso?, baje un segundo la vista y al levantarla tenia frente a mi otro par de ojos dorados y una cara tan pálida como las que había visto en ellas, me sobresalte pero no alcance a reaccionar cuando me tenían sujetada por los brazos tratando de luchar conmigo para que volviera a la cama; el latido de mi corazón aumento descontroladamente y luche pero parecía inútil, el hombre frente a mi me tenia totalmente controlada y era increíblemente más fuerte que yo incluso que una persona normal, sin mucho sentido forcejee unos minutos haciéndose a cada minuto evidente quién ganaría.

- Bella tranquilízate

Me pidió mientras me daba una mirada paternal; a lo lejos se notaban unos trazos de preocupación que trataba de ocultar, no se si con el fin de que yo me calmara u otro pero me sorprendió que él también me conociera, ahora la pregunta del millón era por qué yo no conocía a ninguno. Lejos de calmarme le dí una mirada de terror contenida, mis expresiones cambiaron casi como si él fuera un asesino asueldo tratando de matarme.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Espete histérica mientras sentía como mi cuerpo a cada minuto se debilitaba más.

- A salvo

Me respondió el sujeto pero yo no le creí, si estaba a salvo por qué no estaban mis padres conmigo, dónde estaba Charlie, dónde estaba Reneé, dónde estaba Phil y todo el mundo.

- Suéltenme… o voy a gritar, no pueden mantenerme como prisionera

Fue entonces cuando la chica de voz melodiosa se acerco.

- Bella somos nosotros.

Me explicó tratando de calmarme pero eso no iba a lograrlo, para mi ellos eran unos desconocidos.

- ¿No nos recuerdas?

Me inquirió el hombre aún haciendo opresión en mis muñecas para mantenerme controlada. Yo negué con la cabeza, jamás en mi vida los había visto, ¿o tal vez sí? Pensé dudativa.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle y soy médico, soy amigo de tu padre.

Me explicó, su voz era serena y por alguna extraña razón estaba comenzando a creerle, su mirada era tan transparente que me pareció sincero. En ese minuto sentí un escalofrió y no pude evitar que las rodillas se me aflojaran, mi cuerpo entero se desplomo pero él, tan veloz como un rayo, me sujeto impidiendo que me cayera.

- Es por la anemia, aún estas muy débil.

Me susurro poniendo mi cuerpo sobre la cama y tomando mi brazo derecho entre sus manos, advertí como limpio las heridas y volvió a poner las sondas; trate de preguntar algo pero me sentía tan débil que era incapaz de hacerlo, de hecho todo comenzó a hacerse borroso.

Creo que estaba entrando como a un estado de inconciencia, porque a lo lejos sentía las voces de ellos tres, la mujer que había permanecido en el umbral de la puerta estaba preocupada por mí. Lo que era extraño por qué iba a estar preocupada por mí, quién era ella, divisé a lo lejos su tímida sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír yo también, sus ojos transmitían una paz impresionante.

Supongo que dormí un par de horas, porque cuando desperté estaba sola en la habitación, miré al lado derecho y pude ver que la bolsa de sangre que él había puesto cuando estaba aún consiente estaba por terminar.

Me incorporé lentamente esta vez y la sensación fue mucho mejor que la anterior, la cabeza ya no me daba tantas vueltas y las nauseas se habían terminado, trate de no mirar la bolsa para no acordarme de ese olor a metal que tanto estrago hacía en m, y comencé a concentrarme en mis recuerdos, cómo había llegado ahí, comencé a preguntarme pero no lograba encontrar nada en mi cabeza que me diera una explicación lógica, era como si tuviera un agujero negro del porte de toda una cuadra porque no recordaba nada… Tenía claro que me había ido a vivir a Forks con mi padre, recordaba perfectamente que él me había regalado una camioneta y esta era de color rojo, recuerdo que fui al colegio, pero de ahí todo se hacía demasiado borroso, y poco claro, tanto que no podía acordarme de nada más, lo que me angustió.

Tome entre mis manos las bolsas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo por las sondas y camine descalza hasta una puerta que supuse era el baño. Me miré al espejo y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mis ojos se fueron directo a la marca en mi cuello, esa cicatriz yo no la tenía o al menos no recodaba habérmela hecho. ¿Qué demonios me había sucedido?, y no pude evitar que la ansiedad volviera a apoderarse de mi, con las manos temblorosas toque la cicatriz en forma de medialuna que tenia en mi cuello, y sentir el frío que ella desprendía lo me hizo dar un pequeño salto, una imagen demasiado patente se me vino a la mente, y supe que yo había visto aquellos ojos dorados antes, y había sido testigo de cómo estos se transformaban en negros, casi tan negros como los de la chica de hace un par de horas. Un grito ahogado se me escapo y sin pensarlo siquiera volví a tirar de las sondas pero esta vez, valientemente presione con el dedo sobre la herida para evitar que sangrara como había ocurrido antes.

Mire tensa a mí alrededor buscando mi ropa. Lo hice por toda el cuarto de baño y no encontré nada, busque en la habitación donde había estado durmiendo y miré dentro del closet que estaba a un costado de la entrada al baño, abrí la puerta en el suelo había una bolsa, reconocí mi ropa de inmediato, cuando la tome advertí que está tenia impregnada un olor extraño, familiar pero no podía reconocerlo sabía perfectamente que ese olor le pertenecía a alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿a quién?

Me vestí rápidamente temiendo siempre que alguien entrara por la puerta, de vez en cuando, al sentí pasos fuera de la habitación mi cuerpo se petrificada miraba hacia la puerta esperando que se abriera, cosa que no sucedió y de lo cual estaba agradecida. Cuando estuve vestida consideré mis opciones podía quedarme ahí y más calmada pedir explicaciones o podía huir hasta mi casa y preguntarle a mi padre que había sucedido. Me incline por la segunda, ya estaba anocheciendo y de seguro a Charlie iba a darle un infarto si no me encontraba en casa para cuando él regresará.

Miré a través de la ventana de la habitación percatándome que estaba en un segundo piso, rodeada de otras casas y de un jardín pequeño. Supe inmediatamente que no podía escaparme por ahí, aunque solo estaba en un segundo piso y había pasto abajo, sabía dada mi gracia para hacerme daño, que si me tiraba por ahí jamás lograría escapar sino que al contrario lo que lograría seria un estupendo esguince de tobillo y ellos se darían cuenta.

Abortada la idea de escapar por la ventana con pesar comprobé que mi única salida era por la puerta de la habitación, estuve unos minutos decidiendo si era lo mejor, qué haría si me encontraba con alguno de ellos, cómo exigiría que me dejarán ir en caso que ellos no quisieran hasta que finalmente tome aire y abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, mire de reojo por la abertura de la puerta y al percatarme que no había nadie la abrí entera. Salí de la habitación lentamente y cuidando de que alguien me viera no quería ser descubierta en plena fuga. Aunque trataba de calmarme no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara y latiera desenfrenadamente, el miedo estaba superándome otra vez y lo reflejaba a través de los latidos de mi corazón.

Al no sentir ruido alguno imagine que no había nadie en la casa por lo tanto me relaje un poco, mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso y baje un poco más confiada la escalera, lo único que me hacia compañía en ese minuto era el silencio sepulcral que había.

Al llegar hasta la puerta principal, en la mesa de arrimo, estaban a un costado unas llaves de un automóvil mi rostro se iluminó y la esperanza de poder llegar a mi casa en cuestión de minutos inundo mi mente. Las tome sin dudar pero mi entusiasmo se acallo al sentir nuevamente la voz melodiosa de la chica. Estaba a punto de ser descubierta.

- ¿Jasper eres tú?

Pregunto desde el segundo piso, levante la vista pero ella no estaba en el pasillo, me percate que había otra habitación y que la puerta estaba abierta, pero era imposible que ella hubiera escuchado el sonido de las llaves desde esa distancia. La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, no había visión directa hasta donde estaba yo, y ella no estaba en el umbral. Cuando sentí sus pasos demasiados rápidos entre en pánico y abrí la puerta, corrí hasta el vehiculo estacionado frente a la casa apostando que las llaves fueran le pertenecieran y desesperadamente apreté el botón para sacarle el seguro, los pestillos se subieron y abrí la puerta justo a tiempo, le di contacto al encendido y los pestillos se bajaron automáticamente en ese minuto me giré puesto que estaba mirando por el vidrio trasero hacia la puerta de la casa y esta aún permanecía abierta, y salte del susto que me provoco ver aquellos ojos dorados enfurecidos detrás del cristal de mi ventana. Estaba parada frente a mi y sentía como trataba de abrir la puerta. ¿Cómo lo había hecho, habían sido segundos los que me había demorado en correr hasta el auto y abrirlo, era imposible para ella estar frente a mi, en que minuto salio de la casa?

- ¡Bella, sal del auto ahora!.

Me ordeno pero yo no la escuche, con las manos temblando pase la primera al mirar hacia el frente me percate que había un hombre parado a unos pocos metros frente al auto impidiéndome la salida, su cabello era rubio rizado y eran tan blanco como ella, y nuevamente tuve la sensación que estaba viendo a un muerto, su expresión de asombro era demasiado evidente pero no se movió ni un centímetros a pesar que yo aceleré para asustarlo. Fue entonces cuando decidí que me iría igual, cerré los ojos y aceleré a fondo. El comportamiento de mis supuestos amigos me estaba aterrando y comprobando que tal vez no eran tan buenos después de todo.

No supe si se corrió o no, pero lo cierto era producto de la acelerada pase con roja el semáforo que estaba al final de la calle donde se encontraba la casa donde había permanecido secuestrada. Aún en estado de shock me costo percatarme que ya había logrado escapar, cuando noté otros autos a mi alrededor me tranquilice un poco y baje la velocidad. No reconocí el lugar en una primera instancia, de hecho me parecía demasiado poco familiar – esto no es Forks – me dije mirando a todos lados y un letrero apostado en la calzada me lo comprobó. Era en un idioma extranjero lo rebase un par de metros y me detuve, temblando retrocedí hasta el letrero y lo miré absorta, estaba en italiano. No estaba ni siquiera en el país, esto no podía ser cierto, no podía ser real, no estaba en casa. Mire a mi alrededor pero solo habían autos, gente caminando en la calzada opuesta y el dichoso letrero frente a mi, me puse las manos en mi boca como tratando de contener el llanto, una sensación de pánico me inundo y no pude evitar caer al suelo desesperada.

- ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Pensé mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control.


	12. Capítulo 8 Cuarta Parte

Hola a todos, gracias por sus posteos, me hacen el día feliz. Gracias por continuar leyendola y sorry por no contestar personalmente a cada uno pero a veces no me alcanza el tiempo, pero no significa que no me guste leerlos. Así que si quieren expresar algo simplemente dejenmelos en reviews!. Saludines y les dejo un capítulo más. Infinitas Gracias

* * *

Capítulo Octavo:

Espérame mi amor,  
Tú sabes que no puedo estar lejos,  
Todo lo que quiero decirte es que te amo y que no tengo miedo,  
¿Puedes oírme?,  
¿Puedes sentime en tus brazos?

Cuarta Parte y Final

**Edward**

Quitarle la vida a esa niña me estaba volviendo a consumir, el aroma de su sangre estaba impregnado en mi ropa y en mi cuerpo, necesitaba desesperadamente deshacerme pronto de el sino perdería la cabeza una vez más.

Entre al cuarto de baño y di la llave de la regadera, cuando sentí el agua sobre mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y mi mente se volcó en Forks, en aquellas noches en que visitaba a mi amada Bella y la contemplaba dormir mientras llovía afuera, de pronto comencé a sentir el aroma de ella en toda la habitación y agradecí en el alma que pudiera borrar de mis sentidos la fragancia de la otra muchacha embriagándome con la de mi amada, trate de respirar lo más profundo que pude para hacer que cada fibra de mi ser oliera a ella.

Así estuve por al menos media hora, debajo del agua recordándola, hasta que sonó la puerta de mi habitación, el golpe era brusco y con un tejo de urgencia, me vestí y salí con el dorso desnudo aún mojado hasta donde estaban llamado; abrí la puerta pero no había nada, mire por el pasillo y al girarme para volver a entrar sentí la opresión de unos brazos sobre mi cuello, en fracción de segundos estaba volando hacia el interior y fui a dar contra la pared posterior del cuarto, dando un gran golpe que remeció la pared; no me sorprendieron aquellos ojos cerezas frente a mi, estaban reclamando venganza y era la consecuencia lógica que yo torpemente había pasado por alto. Puse mis manos sobre sus manos tratando de zafarme de él pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía.

- ¡No me importa si mi hermano te acompaña o si él te lo ofrece, la próxima vez que te alimentes en la calle te matare yo mismo, te queda lo suficientemente claro!

Espeto colérico mientras me soltaba dejándome caer al suelo. Me levante automáticamente y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente rígido y en posición de ataque sin pensarlo estaba mostrándole mis dientes y dando un rugido que emergía desde muy en el fondo de mi pecho; él hizo lo mismo, ambos estábamos en posición de ataque, nos abalanzamos uno sobre el otro; sus manos volvieron a sujetarme y mi cuerpo fue tirado nuevamente contra la pared esta vez provocando que los cuadros colgados cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo; era demasiado rápido incluso para mi, jamás había visto a un vampiro así, sus ojos parecían salírsele de las orbitas y por medio segundo pensé que iba a lograr matarme, sino fue hasta que vi entrar a Marco quien lo contuvo apartándolo; pude entonces estar seguro que sobreviviría al menos por ahora. Al segundo que reaccione estaba Aro también dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Reclamo éste severo y yo relaje mi postura, comprobando que con el golpe se me habían roto un par de costillas en el proceso – genial – pensé mientras volvía mi mirada a Cayo quien me estaba taladrando con la suya y forcejeaba por soltarse.

- Él que lo perdió eres tú… ¡No hacemos la reglas para quebrarlas, a que estas jugando esta vez!

Le grito a su hermano quien bajo la mirada pensativo; a esta altura Marco miraba incrédulo a los dos vampiros.

- ¡No tengo que recordarte que ella no era Didyme!

Contemple como Aro empuño sus manos en furia, para cuando levanto la vista, aquellos ojos flameaban odio.

- ¡No estoy jugando a nada, y no mezcles las cosas!

Fue todo lo que bramó; pero bajo la guardia y una palabra retumbo en mi mente – _voy a matarlo_ – su pensamiento era claro y fuerte lo que me distrajo por un momento de mis propios pensamientos, advertí como se abalanzo sobre su hermano y Marco quien permanecía entre ellos no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

No se realmente porque lo hice pero lo retuve apartándolo de su objetivo, el fuego en sus ojos era impresionante y por primera vez pude verme reflejado en alguien más, entonces supe porque él había sido tan condescendiente conmigo, había asesinado a su hermana, los recuerdos de aquel asesinato eran tan nítidos como si estuviera sucediendo ahora y estaban mezclándose con lo que yo había hecho con Bella; para eso no estaba preparado, ver su cuerpo inerte en aquella habitación me hizo flaquear, mi posición se relajo y lo solté un poco, fue ahí cuando sentí su forcejeo pero al levantar mi mirada, en sus ojos advertí del primer instante que solo estaba pidiéndome que mantuviera mi boca cerrada, había descubierto su secreto y evidentemente no quería que nadie, y sobre todo Marco lo supiera sino el teatro se le vendría abajo - Divide y conquistarás – las palabras de Jasper se me vinieron a la mente, apenas supe lo beneficio de eso lo guarde en mi mente lejos de Aro, a cambio le mande un mensaje bastante claro de que guardaría silencio, al menos por ahora.

Habían pasado horas del _impass_ entre los hermanos y en el ambiente podía notarse algo extraño que había alcanzado a todos en la guardia de los Volturi; era una sensación extraña cuando topaba con alguno de ellos, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos me retumbaran en la mente como pancartas eléctricas gritándome algo casi evidente.

Trate de bloquearlos a todos, y lo estaba logrando hasta que un pensamiento se coló y me hizo congelarme en mi posición – _por qué el maestro permitió que siguiera viva _– la voz era un tanto lejana y me concentre en enfocarla más, una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo y no se porque pensé en Bella automáticamente, y mi corazón muerto pareció latir nuevamente con el brillo de la esperanza iluminando todo mi ser.

Me acerque más a la pared y estaba cien por ciento seguro que esa voz era de Alex, pero se hacía difusa a cada segundo que trataba de enfocarla más, y pude advertir que ahora se estaba desarrollando una conversación y que la otra interlocutora era nada menos que Jane.

- Tal vez debemos contarlo a Cayo

Le insistió, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Alex a Jane quien no respondió inmediatamente.

- Quieres morir porque yo no me sacrificaré por una estupida humana

Le contestó y fue la palabra necesaria para que mi suposición fuera casi comprobada. Pero no podía ser cierto, Bella estaba muerta, yo la había matado, yo había visto su cuerpo caer inerte a mis pies, yo sentí como su corazón se detuvo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fruncí el seño en pánico, quería tan desesperadamente que ella estuviera viva que estaba creyendo algo que no podía ser cierto, contra toda lógica ella no podía estar viva yo le había succionado toda su sangre, ningún humano sobrevive a eso y fue ahí cuando abrí mis ojos ante el asombro de mi conclusión: ella no estaba viva como una humana, la única forma que ella estuviera viva, es que se hubiera convertido en un…

Y ahogue mi conclusión inmediatamente, busque desesperadamente en la mente de Alex algún recuerdo que me comprobará que hablaban de otra persona, no de mi amada Bella pero justo cuando estaba por lograrlo sentí un mano en el hombro que bloqueo todo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

Me pregunto Aro, deje de respirar en el acto, graso error porque eso le comprobó que me había sorprendido en algo, me giré de una vez y lo miré directo a los ojos desafiantes.

- Nada, simplemente estaba buscando en que entretenerme

Conteste procurando que mi voz sonara tan fría y distante como fuera posible. Si mano aún permanecía en mi hombro y supe que él trataba de hurgar en mi mente, insulso pensé como si yo no supiera cada vez que él trataba de meterse en mi cabeza, le mostré lo que yo quería que el viera, y a cambio decidí darle un poco de su propia cortesía y cuando lo hice supe que algo estaba ocultándome.

La invasión fue mutua, pero claro en su mente había muchos más recuerdos que en la mía y él podía elegir que bloquear y que no, bastante conveniente pensé. En solo un par de segundos para ambos quedo claro dos cosas yo no me daría por vencido hasta encontrar ese secreto tan oculto que estaba en su mente y él lo ocultaría a cualquier costo.

La voz de Heidi desde el final del pasillo hizo que Aro me soltará y le dedicará atención exclusiva. Cambio las facciones de su rostro relajandolas.

- ¿Edward vendrá con nosotros hoy maestro?

Le preguntó y este me miro con cierta ironía.

- Por supuesto, es tiempo que Edward sepa que no somos los monstruos que el piensa

Contestó, estiro su mano mostrándome el camino hasta donde se encontraban Heidi y el resto de vampiros incluido Demetri que me miraba con cierto desden. Me adelante resignado y cuando iba caminando de espaldas a él, compartió conmigo algo que me dejo aún más confuso que antes – _me lo agradecerás con el tiempo, y verás que lo hice por tu propio bien_ – pero era difícil saber que consideraba Aro como mi propio bien.

**Alice**

Ver a Bella arrancar de nosotros ya era lo bastante preocupante pero la visión que había tenido a exactos treinta segundos que ella se había ido era aún más angustiante.

- Jasper tenemos que llegar primero

Le dije desesperada mientras corría hasta la casa y tomaba mi celular, Jasper me siguió y aunque quiso preguntar supo de inmediato que yo no le contestaría ninguna, simplemente me siguió y adivino el motivo por el cual no había llamado al resto de la familia para salir atrás Bella.

Sabía perfectamente que ella había descubierto que no estaba en casa ni siquiera en el país. También tenia claro que estaba confundida y muy asustada, y que daba vueltas en el auto temerosa de estacionar en algún lugar por desconocer el idioma. Agradecí enormemente que no se hubiera atrevido a llamar a sus padres, sino habría una complicación más. Pero aún, como no había decidido, podía ver claramente donde se encontraba como para ir a buscarla, así que decidí que la seguiría en su indecisión y para ello necesitamos un vehiculo. Una vez que llegamos al centro de la ciudad, nos robamos un auto estacionado en una calle solitaria, nadie lo echaría de menos pensé apenas noté la carcacha que habíamos encontrado, un auto demasiado viejo y abollado – _sólo espero que sea rápido _- le comenté a Jasper mientras este se subía al asiento del piloto, sonriéndome divertido por mi expresión.

- No podemos seguir dando vueltas Alice, se hace tarde

Me hizo ver Jasper y aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, puesto que ya era de noche, aún no podía ver a Bella tan claramente como para saber donde demonios estaba, lo único que podía ver muy claro era a Edward y no me estaba gustando el curso de sus decisiones.

Cuando me hacía la idea de donde estaba, Bella cambiaba repentinamente de idea y la visión también. Así a tientas fuimos a varias direcciones que aparecieron en mi cabeza, pero en ninguna estaba Bella. Jasper se detuvo en una calle local aledaña a la salida de la avenida principal; había un motel a unos cuantos metros, los letreros eran brillantes y llamativos; frente a él había una gasolinera y donde estábamos nosotros habían algunos locales comerciales, era una calle pequeña donde no transitaban muchos vehículos.

- Segura que es aquí. Me pregunto incrédulo Jasper.  
- No tiene gasolina. Le comenté mirando impaciente hacia el frente.  
- Ni dinero. Me rebatió él  
- No lo necesitará.

Le demostré mientras le apuntaba al vehiculo que se había estacionado fuera de la salida de la bencinera, era ella. Sin esperar a que Jasper me terminara de hablar me baje del auto y corrí hasta el vehiculo. Bella se había bajado y no se había percatado de nosotros, de hecho no lo hizo hasta que la sujete por el brazo.

- ¡Bella tienes que venir con nosotros ahora!

Le ordené y se que lo hice de una manera poco cortés pero la visión que había tenido de su futuro se me hacía cada vez más clara, y era realmente mala.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Me pregunto tratando de soltarse, pero la sujete por el brazo y la miré tratando de lograr que recordará quien era yo y que siguiera su instinto, sabía en el fondo que su corazón iba a decirle que éramos sus amigos solo había que buscar en aquella mente para que ella pudiera recordarnos.

- Es peligroso que estés aquí

Y traté de parecer convincente porque era justamente lo que iba a pasar, miré a mí alrededor y advertí al tipo de la bencinera caminar hasta nosotros demasiado impaciente y sus ojos lo delataron.

- Más peligroso es estar con ustedes, no iré y ¡si no me sueltas gritaré!

Me amenazo Bella y como odiaba esa parte terca de ella, mi hermano tenía razón, ella era un imán para el peligro, era más difícil mantenerla con vida que sin ella, y no se porque estamos tomándonos la molestia de ir contra la corriente si desde que la advertí venir la primera vez su futuro era muy claro, ella no seguiría con vida al menos no mortalmente hablando.

- Por favor

Le suplique y Jasper se nos acerco su expresión era severa y preocupada.

- Alice ya es demasiado Tarde

Me advirtió poniéndose delante de nosotras, en ese momento de reojo distinguí como otros vampiros se acercaban completando la ecuación en desventaja. Ellos eran cuatro neófitos bastantes arriesgados; habían llegado solo minutos antes que nosotros, habían atacado la bencinera, pero aún estaban sedientos y Bella era un bocado difícil de resistir, la habían olido a penas puso el pié fuera del automóvil.

- ¡Maldición!

Magullé y me resigne a que pasará lo que tenía que pasar; pusimos a Bella entre nosotros dos, Jasper estaba dando la cara a dos y yo a los otros dos restantes que nos tenían acorralados. Lo siguiente que sucedería ya lo había advertido, así que verlos entrar en escena no me sorprendió no tanto como nosotros lo sorprendimos a él.

**Edward**

Íbamos recorriendo las calles, y estaba tornándose demasiado aburrido el dar vueltas y vueltas en el auto hasta que de pronto a lo lejos percatamos algo demasiado extraño frente a una bencinera. Era un grupo bastante grande de personas y habían tres que estaban siendo acorralados. Al principio no le di importancia y creo que Demetri tampoco hasta que Heidi le toco el hombro a este.

- Esos son neófitos

Le hizo ver a Demetri quien aceleró, iban a atacar a humanos a vista y paciencia de quien se atreviera a caminar por esas calles, y a juzgar por sus acciones ellos iban a evitarlo; Demetri entro por una calle anterior, para salir por detrás, supe de inmediato que iban a dejar el auto estacionado lejos para que no fuera reconocido por ninguno y el trabajo lo harían a pie. Así que este era el lado positivo que me quería mostrar Aro, bueno no era que fueran santos pero tampoco eran villanos, el problema era que salvar a un par de humanos no los redimía respecto a alimentarse de otros tantos. Nos bajamos y caminaron demasiado lento para mi gusto, porque tal vez ya habían asesinados a los humanos, pero tanto Demetri como Heidi parecían saber exactamente que eso aún no sucedía.

Advertí como Demetri y Heidi se subieron al edificio que estaba detrás de la bencinera, caminaron por el techo de la construcción; así que atacaríamos por dos lados; yo junto a otros dos vampiros seguimos caminando por la calle que daba justo al costado izquierdo del lugar.

Iba a llegar al punto donde el otro edificio a mi costado derecho dejaría de taparme y ellos se darían cuenta que estaba ahí cuando su olor me invadió casi como el golpe de una roca, sentí que una puñalada me atravesaba de punta a punta y no pude evitar tambalearme, busque apoyo en la pared; el recuerdo de cuando olí su sangre por primera vez se me hizo una realidad demasiado patente, y pude advertir como mis ojos se oscurecían, junto con sentir como la ponzoña invadía mi garganta una vez más, todo mi cuerpo se engarbó y el monstruo oculto en mí todo el control nuevamente, de una forma inexplicable, mi vista se cegó y solo podía verla a ella como un punto ciego.

Para cuando agudice mi vista y distinguí aquel cabello castaño tan familiar; reparé con pánico en el rostro de mi hermana Alice quien era la única que había advertido mi presencia, puesto que estaba mirándome, ella sabía perfectamente que yo estaba ahí oculto aún en las sombras. Mi mundo se detuvo y los recuerdos de Demetri se presentaron ante mis ojos como una película.

Este era el gran secreto que Aro estaba ocultándome, mi dulce y frágil Bella estaba viva – _viva_ – constanté aún sin poder salir del asombro.

**Bella**

No entendí mucho como me habían encontrado, y mucho menos entendía porque de pronto estaban sus cuerpos puestos de tal forma que estaban protegiéndome, por qué querían protegerme de qué pensé mientras ellos se acercaban más y me aprisionaban entre ambos. No pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo, y este comenzara a temblar sin control, no supe bien si era una reacción al frío o al miedo, pero se estaba haciendo recurrente cada vez que estaba cerca de ellos.

De pronto la mujer que estaba protegiendome giró su rostro hacía la calle que estaba frente a nosotros, haciendo que mi curiosidad se inclinará por seguí su mirada con mi vista, al principio no logré ver nada para mi solo había una calle que daba a un callejón oscuro pero ella parecía ver algo puesto que aún en la situación en la que estábamos ella parecía más interesada en aquella oscuridad que en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices.

Un ruido me distrajo e iba a bajar la vista cuando una silueta se adelanto saliendo de la oscuridad y pude distinguir que se trataba de un hombre, nuestras miradas se encontraron y advertí que sus ojos eran de un carmesí intenso, el reflejo de aquellos ojos hizo que perdiera el control de mi cuerpo que comenzó a temblar con mayor fuerza, y un recuerdo que no sabía que tenía invadió mi mente, automáticamente lleve mi mano a mi cuello y en este punto de la historia estaba completamente segura que él dueño de aquella mirada tenía mucho que ver con aquella cicatriz.


	13. Capítulo 9 Primera Parte

Gracias por sus comentarios. Siento no actualizar tan seguido pero se me hace dificil, lo mismo que agradecer personalmente a cada una, pero el que no lo haga no significa que no lea los reviews y que no los aprecie, de hecho me alegran el día así que dejen sus posteos!. Saludines,

* * *

Capítulo Noveno:

Esperando mí último aliento,

Seguros en mi interior,

Están todos los pensamientos sobre ti,

La dulce luz de la captura termina esta noche

Primera Parte

Edward

No podía controlar al monstruo en mi interior que estaba desesperado ante el llamado de su sangre, apreté mis manos tratando de contenerme y estaba a punto de perder la batalla cuando en mi mente golpeo la voz ansiosa de Alice – _Ella no te recuerda Edward, por su bien dejado así_ – sus palabras calaron hondo en mi interior y estaban explicando el porque de la mirada de terror de mi amada Bella, aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones me temían de una manera salvaje y estaba completamente seguro que quería huir lejos, sin duda ya lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque el miedo la mantenía paralizada en aquel lugar.

_Dejarlo así…_ eran dos palabras que sonaban tan fáciles pero tan complicadas de lograr; lo que me estaba pidiendo mi hermana y el sentido común era demasiado doloroso para mí; cómo podía mantenerme alejado de ella, cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarla con indiferencia, cómo iba a pretender que ella no representaba nada para mi cuando ella era todo, era el sol y yo el planeta que circundaba alrededor de ella, Bella era mi vida, mi mundo, mi alma; yo no era nada sin ella y cuando Bella no estaba cerca de mí era un cuerpo sin sentido que vagaba en un mundo que no era el mío.

Ahora que sabía que no había sido su verdugo ellos me estaban pidiendo que la dejará ir, nuevamente no era justo, no… no podía hacer eso, no quería hacerlo; iba a acercarme y mandaría al diablo todo, la tomaría entre mis brazos y la besaría, le pediría perdón por lo que le había hecho y sí era ella la que me pedía que me alejará lo haría pero sólo si aquella petición salía de sus labios la acataría, el resto no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Estaba tan concentrado planeando el curso de mis acciones que no me percaté que mi amada y voluntariosa Bella había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para vencer el miedo y estaba ahora peligrosamente saliendo de la esfera de resguardo en la que los cuerpos de mis hermanos la habían mantenido minutos atrás. Por qué ella era un imán para el peligro, por qué Dios quería quitarme a mi ángel me pregunte con la mirada llena de pánico y terror viendo que estaba yendo directo hacia el enemigo, una vez más, ella estaba demostrándome que no importaba que hiciera, su final era uno y no iba a poder doblarle la mano al destino.

Cuando advertí que corrió hacia la calle opuesta caí en cuenta que uno de los neófitos que permanecía detrás también lo haría y él llegaría a ella incluso antes que Bella pusiera un pie sobre la acera. Sentí el grito de Alice, junto con el de Demetri y los ignoré a ambos, estaba concentrado solo en un propósito, salvar a mi ángel, y no permitiría que ese estupido vampiro novato le tocará un pelo siquiera.

Sin detenerme a pensar que ella vería todo; agarré al neófito por detrás y con un solo movimiento le arranque la cabeza. El cuerpo cayo frente a lo pies de Bella que me miraba aterrada e impactada por la escena. Fue entonces cuando lamente en el alma mostrarle esta parte de mí pero no tenía alternativa, él iba a matarla y eso no lo permitiría. Advertí que sus piernas flaquearon y un sutil pero certero movimiento de sus ojos la delato, había sido demasiado para ella y cayó directo a mis brazos desmayada, nuevamente y como un juego del destino estábamos donde habíamos comenzado un par de semanas atrás.

Levante su cuerpo entre mis brazos y me voltee para mirar al resto; Demetri y Heidi habían acabado con el resto de los neófitos en cuestión de segundos y no me extraño no ver ningún cuerpo ni gota de sangre en el suelo de la calle. Cuando creí haber tomado una decisión, la advertencia de Demetri retumbó cada recoveco de mi mente como si la hubiera hecho en voz alta a pesar que estaba bastante lejos de mí.

_- Si te vas con ellos, le costará la vida a la humana_

Me paralice en el acto, advertí como Alice se acercó a donde estábamos y cuando ella me mostró sus recuerdos de la conversación que había sostenido con Aro un gemido se escapo de mis labios, él había permitido que Bella salvará con vida a cambio de que yo permaneciera con ellos.

Aún sin quitar la vista de los ojos de mi hermana, trate de decidir considerando las opciones, si me iba con ellos e incluso si me llevaba solo a Bella pondría en peligro a mi familia entera, la furia de los Volturi no solo caería sobre ellos, sino contra el padre de Bella a quien asumirían como cómplice de algo que el desconocía. Apreté mi mandíbula y quise hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían, en realidad no había nada que decir, sabía que solo tenía una opción, camine hasta encontrarme con Jasper y le entregué el cuerpo de Bella sin decirle nada rehuí el contacto visual con él y pude sentir que aún en esa circunstancia mi hermano estaba tratando de calmarme, se sentía en el aire una especie de paz que provenía desde él, eso me ayudo a mirar las cosas con perspectiva y a encontrar la resignación que tanto buscaba para mantenerme alejado de Bella.

Sin mirar atrás me perfile en mis pasos hacía la otra calzada donde me esperaban Demetri y Heidi impacientes, caminé sin detenerme, sin mirar atrás tratando de convencerme que era un precio demasiado bajo por su vida, para poder hacer lo que iba a hacer necesitaba convencer a mi alma que era la mejor solución y que no había otra. Llegué hasta donde estaban esperándome y cuando pase por el lado de Demetri otro de sus pensamientos se coló en mi barrera, y hubiera quería no escucharlo.

_- Eres realmente patético_

Y tenía razón era patéticamente cobarde, camine hasta perderme en el callejón luchando por no volver mi mirada hasta mis hermanos, si la miraba una vez más, sabía perfectamente que no iba a resistirme y me iría con ellos sin importarme nada, aún sabiendo que significaría una sentencia de muerte para ellos, lo haría.

Mientras caminaba hasta el vehiculo estacionado a un par de cuadras de distancia por mi mente cruzo una idea y estaba seguro que si no me alejaba de ella en ese preciso momento sería capaz de convertirla en realidad, el monstruo en mi interior estaba sugiriéndome algo que para mi lado egoísta estaba resultándole atractivo, sabía que todo esto terminaría y podría estar con ella para siempre si tan solo la convertía en lo que yo tanto odiaba y por primera vez desde que la había conocido no estaba resultándome para nada una mala idea.

Cruce la puerta del ascensor desesperado y me olvide de mantener el paso humano que todos usaban en cuestión de segundos estaba dentro de mi habitación arrojando con furia todo lo que se me interponía en frente, los muebles caían despedazados uno tras otro contra la pared. Era tanto el escándalo que tenía que no me percate de la compañía sino hasta que lo advertí parado junto a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué?

Le pregunte perdiendo el control nuevamente me abalance sobre él, pero lo único que logre fue chocar contra la puerta porque Aro ya no estaba ahí, sino al otro extremo apoyado contra el ultimo mueble que quedaba enteró en mi habitación.

- Tú querías que ella permaneciera humana y lo es, pero todo tiene un precio Edward.

Di un rugido y volví a abalanzarme sobre él pero este me contuvo sujetando mis brazos, mis dientes estaban a centímetros de su cara y quería con todas mis fuerzas asesinarlo.

- No es justo. Reclamé forcejeando con él.

- ¿Justo?... ¡por favor!, tienes la solución en tus manos pero tú no la quieres aprovechar.

- No voy a asesinarla. Discrepé ante su sugerencia.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez, por que no hacerlo ahora, si lo hicieras ella podría estar contigo por siempre.

- ¡Esa no es una opción para mí!. Le grite aún tratando de acercarme a él.

- A que le tienes tanto miedo Edward… sabes que no la matarás… o ¿será que una vez convertida en vampiro tu amor por ella terminará?

Cuando oí esas palabras me congele, mis brazos cayeron sin fuerza al costado de mi cuerpo y de pronto todo se puso confuso, era como si él me estuviera mostrando algo que hasta ahora no había querido ver. Empecé a cuestionarme todo, a qué era a lo que le temía en realidad, a que yo la dejará de amar o a que Bella me dejará de amar cuando ella fuera inmortal como yo. Acaso Aro tenía razón y yo la amaba solo porque era humana y nuestro amor era prohibido.


	14. Capítulo 9 Segunda Parte

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Saludines y acuerdense de dejar comentarios. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia =)

* * *

Capítulo Noveno:

Esperando mí último aliento,

Seguros en mi interior,

Están todos los pensamientos sobre ti,

La dulce luz de la captura termina esta noche

Segunda Parte

Alice

Nos fuimos del lugar apenas Edward se perdió en las sombras de aquel callejón mi corazón muerto se apretó nuevamente y supe que ahora si era el final, por segunda vez, él había decidido darle la espalda a nuestra familia y volver con los Volturi, y aunque sabía que la decisión no era fácil y estaba luchando con ella, también sabía que esta iba a ser definitiva.

Apenas llegamos a la casa, todos salieron y al segundo que vieron el cuerpo de Bella ser cargado por Jasper la lluvia de preguntas se me vino encima, al principio no sabía cual contestar y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, él único que solo hizo una y fue a Jasper fue Carlisle.

- Se desmayo

Le respondió mi amado esposo a Carlisle quien le sugirió que la llevarán a la habitación. Me miró aprehensivo por dejarme lidiar sola con el resto de la familia pero yo le sonreí con los labios apretados mostrando mi resignación a tener que contestar a todas las inquietudes. Estaba sentada en el sillón, casi como en el banquillo de los acusados, de la sala principal con tres pares de ojos mirándome bastante molestos por mi silencio.

- Ella se escapó

Conteste mirando a Rosalie, esa había sido la primera pregunta, qué había sucedido.

- No pude detenerla, evidentemente.

Agregue mirando a Emmett quien estaba realmente enojado conmigo, de un tiempo a esta parte estaba tomándole demasiado cariño a Bella, la consideraba casi como si fuera su hermana menor y me había responsabilizado directamente por su fuga.

- No llame para no preocupar

Continúe resolviendo las inquietudes, esta vez a Esme, quien se relajo; aunque también estaba enfadada por que habían vuelto a casa y no nos habían encontrado y para colmo yo no había contestado mi celular; si eran un poquitito aprehensivos, cuando me di cuenta tenía doscientas llamadas perdidas; y aunque sabía que producto de la supuesta muerte de Edward, Esme había decidido volcar todo ese cariños hacía Bella, nunca me imaginé que nuestra desaparición momentánea causaría este nivel de ansiedad en todos.

- Se encontró con unos neófitos, pero no le paso nada porque llegamos a tiempo

Finalice de explicar y rompí el contacto visual con todos, no pude evitar recordar la expresión de Edward cuando descubrió que su amada Bella estaba viva, sus ojos habían brillado de una manera especial, pude ver que la esperanza inundaba nuevamente su ser y el alma había vuelto a ese cuerpo inerte sin vida en el que se había convertido desde aquella noche en que supuestamente le hicimos creer que la había matado. Pero duro tan poco, fui testigo de cómo esa esperanza se acalló, para siempre esta vez, en su alma y en sus ojos y noté con dolor como el infierno nuevamente se volvía apoderar de ellos ahora teñidos de un carmesí oscuro. Ni siquiera cuando lo conocí había visto reflejado tanto sufrimiento, entonces me pregunté si estábamos haciendo lo correcto después de todo.

Esme se acerco y muy dulcemente me tomo la barbilla entre sus manos haciendo que la mirará, el contacto me hizo sobresaltarme, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no lo hacía, aún recuerdo la última vez y fue justamente cuando mentí acerca de Jasper, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba ocultándole algo pero era tan prudente que no me obligaría a decirlo no si yo no estaba segura de que era lo correcto. Nos miramos por una fracción de segundos, hasta que el ruido de la escalera me distrajo y miré de reojo como bajaban Jasper y Carlisle, la expresión que traía este ultimo dibujada en la cara era severa y bastante menos compresiva. Podía apostaba a que iba a regañarme como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Carlisle lo siento

Le dije sin esperar a que él me regañará, la verdad no quería que él pensara que había sido irresponsable, pero Bella era difícil de manejar y cuando ella se proponía algo difícilmente podía evitar que lo concretará.

- Eso no importa ahora, Charlie llamo mientras ustedes no estaban y me dio un ultimátum, sino aparezco con su hija en casa a más tardar dentro de dos días, irá con las autoridades.

Que me dijera eso fue como un balde de agua fría, por segunda vez en escasos minutos mi corazón muerto se contrajo y supe que se me había agotado el tiempo para las ideas, no se por qué aún albergaba la esperanza que Edward volvería con nosotros, muy en el fondo quería ver a mi hermano feliz con Bella. Pero el destino estaba gritándome lo evidente, eso no iba a suceder, tendríamos que irnos y dejar atrás a mi hermano favorito sumergido en la pena y en el infierno por una eternidad completa.

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

Pregunte con un hilo de voz, mis ojos comenzaron a brillar casi como si las lagrimas los inundarán pero sabía que era imposible, las facciones de mi rostro cambiaron y se hicieron más profundas no oculte mi tristeza quise que la vieran reflejada en mi rostro todos. Algo en el fondo mi ser me estaba advirtiendo que dijera la verdad, que les dijera que Edward estaba vivo, pero la lógica y la razón también estaba pidiéndome no, que eso significaría la muerte de Bella.

- Mañana

Confirmó Carlisle a todos y tome una bocaranada de aire, sin articular palabra alguna abrace a Jasper y sentí como trataba de calmarme, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me resistí, me entregue por completo al efecto que estaba produciendo su don en mi angustia, necesitaba desesperadamente disipar la incertidumbre, el miedo, la pena, y por sobre todo quería paz, para así poder mantener el teatro, me sentía tan frágil, tan humana en ese preciso momento, sentí como mi corazón se dividió en cuestión de segundos; en un lado estaba Edward y en el otro estaba Bella junto a mi familia, quería desesperadamente que volviera a unirse y ser uno solo pero estaba claro que cuando dejará Volterra, una mitad se quedaría aquí y nada volvería a ser lo mismo nunca más.

- Llamaré a la aerolínea para comprar los boletos

Ofreció Rosalie, y descolgó el teléfono, yo seguía con la vista perdida en el horizonte temblando en los brazos de Jasper, sentí que digitó el primer número me separé abruptamente de mi amado Jasper al ver parada frente a nosotros a Bella.

- No podemos irnos, tengo que verlo otra vez

Dijo esta haciendo que todos nos volteáramos a mirarla. El resto de mi familia la miró confuso, no entendían a quién debía volver a ver, pero yo y Jasper sabíamos claramente a quién se refería ella. Tenía la pregunta dibujada en el rostro y no era necesario que la hiciera en voz alta, su mano puesta en la cicatriz de su cuello, era la evidencia suficiente para que yo entendiera el mensaje. De pronto me pregunte si ella había recobrado la memoria porque estaba demasiado serena frente a nosotros. Se acerco sin dudar y yo me adelante hacia ella, extendí mis manos y Bella las tomo, sentí como si hubiéramos hecho una conexión y decidí que era tiempo de contar la verdad.

- Pensé que había sido un sueño, pero cuando lo vi hoy parado frente a nosotros…. aquellos ojos… de un rojo tan intenso… supe de alguna manera que él había sido quien me había hecho esto.

Confesó tocándose nuevamente la cicatriz en su cuello, caí en cuenta que no recordaba todo, sabía que Edward la había mordido y también había comprobado de primera mano que no era un humano. Entonces estaba uniendo las piezas del puzzle, sus facciones me asustaban un poco y trate de decidir si era correcto ayudarla a que armará completamente la historia. Sería bueno que ella finalmente supiera quienes éramos en su vida, quién era Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué son ustedes?

Me preguntó certera y directa, su voz estaba que se quebraba y sus ojos brillaban, había vuelto al presente.

- Vampiros

Le confesé y Bella pareció no asustarse al contrario, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y sentí como su corazón se disparó, latía a mil por hora, casi como si se fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. Su respiración se hizo lenta y entrecortada.

- ¿Él… me… ama?

Me pregunto dudosa y con la voz quebrada por la ansiedad, en su interior sabía que era cierto los ojos de Edward le habían comprobado eso, pero por alguna extraña razón quería escucharlo de alguien más, tal vez para convencerse que lo que había sentido en la calle era cierto, ahora la pregunta era si ella lo amaba, si recordaba su amor por él.

- Sí

Conteste y no espere a que ella formulara la otra pregunta, sino que lo hice yo.

- ¿Tú lo amas… Tú amas a mi hermano Bella?

Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, pero cuando me escucho pronunciar la pregunta, me miro a mí y luego a Esme, esta permanecía atrás abrazada por Carlisle, había un silencio inexplicable, podía apostar que todos querían hacer millones de preguntas pero habían guardado el silencio para que yo hiciera lo correcto esta vez. Sacudió su cabeza confusa, y advertí como sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, una tras otras cayeron incesantes por sus mejillas.

- Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacerlo, cuando lo noté acercarse pensé que me convertiría, pero en cambio decidió otra cosa, ¿cómo puede amarme si decidió matarme en vez de tenerme para siempre junto a él?

Me pregunto llorando de plano, su voz era débil producto del llanto y su cuerpo cayo pesado al suelo, me agache junto a ella, y la abrace. Bella había recordado todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche y yo hubiera dado todo por haber podido evitar aquello, como maldije mi cobardía, podría haber luchado, podría haberlos ayudado en cambio había sido una mera espectadora de las acciones de mi hermano, Edward se había convertido en un monstruo y yo no había hecho nada al respecto… malditos Volturi pensé. Pero la pesadilla no había terminado ahí ahora nuevamente había causado dolor tratando de evitarlo, había conseguido que mi dulce amiga viviera otra vez el recuerdo más doloroso de su existencia.

- Dolió demasiado y pensé que nunca acabaría, hasta que mi corazón se detuvo… él me vio caer a sus pies y aún en esa circunstancia él se fue, ¿Por qué Alice, Por qué?

Me volvió a preguntar, pero no tenía respuestas para eso, no podía responder algo que no sabía, no entendía por qué Edward se empeñaba en evitar lo que yo tantas veces conjeturé como una realidad, se lo dije millón de oportunidades, incluso cuando recién la conoció le advertí que Bella sería una de nosotros, y él se empeño por doblarle la mano al destino una y otra vez pero no entendía por qué, eso debía preguntárselo a él.

- No Alice, no lo amo


	15. Capítulo 9 Tercera Parte

_Gracias nuevamente... nos estamos leyendo..._

* * *

Capítulo Noveno:

Esperando mí último aliento,

Seguros en mi interior,

Están todos los pensamientos sobre ti,

La dulce luz de la captura termina esta noche

Tercera Parte

Bella

- Quiero irme a casa ahora

Dije aún siendo sostenida por Alice entre sus brazos, miré a Carlisle quien asintió con su cabeza y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen comenzó a empacar sus cosas, Esme me ayudo a levantarme y me sentó en el sillón, me acariciaba el pelo constantemente tratando de quitar el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, como deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre estuviera ahí en ese momento.

Al salir de la casa no pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor, sería la última vez que estaría en el mismo lugar que Edward, a pesar que él estaba muy lejos de ahí ahora un océano y un continente nos separaría. Me senté en el asiento de atrás sin decir nada, a mi lado se sentó Alice y en el otro costado Jasper, de vez en cuando Esme me miraba sonriéndome, trataba por todos los medios que yo no sufriera al menos más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Alice me abrazo y en ese momento la angustia que estaba sintiendo comenzó a disiparse, los sentimientos de frustración y pena comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente fue entonces que me percate que Jasper estaba utilizando su don en mí. La paz inundo mi mente y le agradecí eternamente que lo hiciera, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí era el único gesto que podía darle en ese momento. Era extraño el sentimiento principalmente porque tenía miedo que cuando Jasper no estuviera a mi lado, la angustia volviera y la paz desapareciera, quería estar tranquila con la decisión que había tomado.

En el fondo me hubiera gustado hablar con Edward una última vez, pero por otro lado no me sentía lo suficientemente segura de poder mantenerme cuerda y sin llorar frente a él, así que creo que fue la mejor opción pedirles a los Cullen que me sacarán de Volterra esa misma noche. De todas forma aún tenia que dar demasiadas explicaciones a mi padre, y no era bueno que dilatará su encuentro.

Una sensación de nostalgia me invadió en la entrada del aeropuerto, yo había estado allí hace casi un mes, pero mis motivos eran totalmente diferentes que los de ahora, aquel día habíamos venido a salvar a Edward para que pudiéramos estar juntos, que ilusa fui, hoy me iba y con las manos vacías, completamente sola.

Mis piernas me flaquearon cuando noté un auto deportivo amarillo, a mi mente se me vino otro recuerdo, el de la plaza, cuando había corrido para salvarle la vida, el en cambio cuando pudo hacerlo decidió quitármela. Emmett que venía detrás de nosotros advirtió que yo iba a caer al suelo y me sujeto por detrás puso el peso de mi cuerpo en su brazo y me sonrío ayudándome a caminar.

- No te preocupes Bella, tu siempre serás parte de mi familia, no importa lo que suceda.

Sonreí pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que una vez de vuelta en Forks, nuestras vidas tomarían rumbos distintos. Yo no pertenecía a su mundo y sin Edward en la ecuación yo estaba sobrando.

Camine por inercia hasta los grandes sillones de espera, había poca gente a esa hora porque casi era de madrugada. Carlisle y Esme se adelantaron, él se acerco para hacer el comprar los boletos y Esme supongo que iba a hacer el Check In de las maletas. Me quede con Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

- Iré a comprar algo de comer… estas muy pálida

Me dijo Alice acariciando mi rostro, Jasper la siguió y quise detenerlo por el pánico a que la sensación de paz se pasará pero no sucedió así. Él me sonrio mientras se alejaba con Alice, supe entonces que su efecto duraría lo suficiente hasta que él regresara.

- Cariño sentemos a Bella aquí

Le propuso Rosalie a Emmett quien la siguió, me deposito cuidadosamente sobre el sillón y se quedo hincado junto a mí.

- Tal vez él reaccione cuando sepa que nos hemos ido

Trato de consolarme Rosalie y se sentó junto a mí, pude ver como extendió su mano para frotar mi brazo dándome consuelo, pero no había consuelo posible para mí en ese minuto. Había constatado que nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso principalmente porque él así lo quería.

- No Rosalie, solo hay una forma en que estemos juntos y todos lo sabemos… supongo que toda la familia se vio implicada ¿no?

Hubo un silencio tenso entre los tres, ninguno dijo nada y yo deposite mi mirada en el suelo, entre los enorme zapatos de Emmett, me quede ahí perpleja mirando al suelo por algunos minutos. De pronto la voz de Carlisle nos trajo de vuelta al presente y cuando levante la vista me di cuenta que él aún permanecía a unos varios metros de nosotros, en el mostrador, estaba llamando a Rosalie, quien se levanto rápidamente y lo alcanzo. De pronto se sintió un rugido de mi estomago, demasiado fuerte, Emmett se sonrió y miró alrededor para ver si venia Alice.

- Por qué se demorarán tanto… voy a ver que sucede okey… ¿estarás bien?

- No te preocupes, no voy a desmayarme si esa es la pregunta.

- Vuelto en un segundo

Dijo y corrió por los pasillos, me apoye contra el respaldo y puse mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré mis ojos como tratando de conciliar el sueño, dormir era lo que quería en ese momento, como hubiera deseado no recordar nada, era mejor la ignorancia que el conocimiento.

Estaba tratando de asimilar los recuerdos que había recuperado hace cuestión de horas, cuando su aroma inconfundible hizo que me levantará abruptamente, mi cuerpo se tenso. Aquel aroma era inconfundible y podría distinguirlo a metros. Giré mi cabeza automáticamente hasta la fuente de aquel olor, estaba parado impávido justo en el umbral de la puerta de servicio, aunque la gente pasaba delante de él, podía distinguirlo con mucha claridad, sus ojos de un rojo intenso eran inconfundibles para mi a esta altura, su cabello broncíneo despeinado y su piel más blanca que nunca me comprobaba que no había error, el chico parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia era Edward.

Tenía sus manos a los costados, y no sé por qué la imagen se me confundió con aquel día en la plaza, aunque lejos, su expresión ahora era de angustia y miedo. Aunque mi cuerpo estaba temblando, respire despacio y meditado para poder levantarme del sillón, sabía perfectamente que él quería hablarme e iba a concederle el deseo.

Me levante del sillón tratando de no trastabillar en el intento, no quería que me viera débil y frágil, sería fuerte y le desmotaría que se había equivocado al querer protegerme, además después de hoy ya no habría un Edward Cullen para que me ayudará, tendría que aprender a apañármelas sola. Camine segura y despacio hasta donde él estaba esperándome, a lo lejos me percate que Alice y el resto de los Cullen se habían acercado hasta el sillón donde yo había estado hace un par de minutos para observar la escena.

La puerta se abrió y un airé se coló fuertemente haciendo que su olor me golpeará aún más a medida que me acercaba, esquive a las personas que caminaban en sentido contrario sin siquiera darme cuenta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parada frente a él, escasos centímetros nos separaban. Me detuve y no podía quitar mi vista de sus ojos, advertí que estiro su mano derecha como queriendo que yo le diera la mía, y por un segundo pensé que lo haría pero en ese mismo segundo recordé la rabia que había sentido cuando recobre la memoria acerca de su actitud aquella noche, mis facciones se endurecieron, apreté mi quijada con fuerza, mis ojos se cristalizaron y se que él entendió el mensaje, porque su expresión se hizo tortuosa.

- ¿Bella?

Magullo tratando de parecer sutil, pero en su voz había ansiedad, que no pudo ocultar, trato de hacerla ronca y fuerte y solo consiguió una voz dulce aterciopelada y frágil.

No supe que contestarle, si responderle con su nombre o reclamarle todo, quise gritarle tantas cosas, reclamarle su cobardía pero ahí teniéndolo parado, con aquella expresión en el rostro me di cuenta que no era necesario decirle nada, él ya estaba viviendo su propio infierno uno que él había deseado y conseguido a pulso.

Toda mi estrategia se vino a bajo cuando sentí que el don de Jasper no estaba influenciando mis emociones, quise gritar por que volviera, pero me di cuenta que él tenía razón, necesitaba mis emociones sin alteraciones en ese momento. No pude evitar que las lágrimas, cayeran una a una sin cesar por mis mejillas, mi voz iba a sonar horrible pero aún así hable.

- Yo te amo y tú sabes que eso jamás cambiará.

Como pensé mi voz se quebró en el segundo exacto que cruzo mis labios y se exteriorizo. Tome aire y se que el quería hablarme pero aguardo a que yo terminará mi discurso. Apenas podía distinguirlo, mi mirada estaba borrosa producto de las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. Traté de calmarme para poder continuar, pero era difícil, este sentimiento que estaba embargándome ahora era tan intenso y tan distinto, nunca me había sentido así, incluso cuando me había dejado en aquel bosque, por alguna extraña razón supe que volvería algún día.

- Pero

Mi voz se apago sin que yo lo planeara, las palabras siguientes se rehusaban a salir de mi boca, y hubiera no querido decirlas nunca, pero estaba cansada, cansada de luchar por un amor que él no quería pelear. Tomé aire nuevamente como una forma de darle a mi cerebro la oportunidad de tomar el control para poder continuar

- No puedo pelear más por ti, lo siento

Confesé aún sin quitarle la vista de encima, no quería perder detalle de mi hermoso dios griego, ¡que estaba diciendo! me grito una vocecita en mi interior ¡estas dándote por vencida! Volvió a gritar y esta vez no era la voz de Edward sino la mía propia así que supe que era mi yo interior.

- No hagas esto Bella… por favor

Me contesto acercándose pero yo lo rehuí dando un paso atrás, se quedo con la mano en el aire estirada en la posición correcta para haberme tocado la mejilla. Me miró y esos ojos tan intensos y duros que había mostrado se volvieron líquidos otra vez, era como un manantial de sangre.

Trate de mantener mi palabra, hubiera deseado poder salvarte de todo esto, pero las cosas no volverán a ser como eran antes, lo siento pero no puedo estar en tu mundo, no pertenezco a él.

Agregué tratando que mi voz sonará fría y distante, sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir por segunda vez, mis mejillas se sonrojaron con furia, y el suelo se alejo demasiado, todo me estaba dando vueltas, por un minuto juré que caería al suelo frente a él, mi respiración se hizo dificultosa y en ese minuto sentí su voz a lo lejos, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de aclarar y comprender lo que estaba diciéndome, veía como sus labios se movían pero no podía escucharlo.

- Yo te amo

Fue lo que alcance a escuchar, aún en un estado de pánico, traté de articular las palabras correctas y terminar con esto de una vez

- Algún día… en otra vida…

Finalice y me separé abruptamente de él porque mi voz se perdió, al principio iba caminando y trate de concentrarme en el piso para evitar caerme pero luego comencé a correr, sentía como si todo se movía y hubiera caído de bruces pero los brazos de Alice me sujetaron a tiempo, me abrazo contra su cuerpo justo a tiempo, otra vez había sido salvada por un Cullen, pero no era él Cullen que yo hubiera deseado.

Distinguí como Esme se levanto del sillón su cuerpo hizo un movimiento pero fue contenida por Carlisle quien la acerco a su cuerpo deteniendo su intento de salir al encuentro de Edward. Justo en ese momento la voz por el altoparlante anuncio el comienzo del embarque y sentí los brazos grandes y fuertes de Emmett sobre mis hombros, entre él y Alice me hicieron caminar hasta la fila que se estaba haciendo para abordar el avión, camine como un zombie y no podía evitar sentir mi corazón salir cada vez menos, latía más despacio que nunca, como si estuviera agonizando. Cuando llegamos hasta las auxiliares de vuelo, no pude evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde se supone estaría Edward parado, no sé porque lo hice, tal vez pensé que estaría ahí, pero no había nada, no había nadie, solo un vacío, el mismo que comenzó a inundar mi corazón en ese momento.


	16. Capítulo 10 Primera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Décimo:

Extraño el invierno,

Un mundo de cosas frágiles,

Busca por mí

Escondida en el bosque,

Ven y encuéntrame,

Se que puedes oírme,

Puedo sentirlo en tus lágrimas

Primera Parte

Bella

El viaje se me hizo amargamente corto, aún no podía quitarme de la mente aquella expresión de tortura y miedo que había advertido apenas mis palabras salieron de mi boca. Trate de dormir durante el vuelo y Alice hizo todo lo que pudo por conseguirlo, desafortunadamente ningún intento tuvo buen puerto, incluso me impidió que tomará leche caliente para ver si podía relajarme y dormir pero no sucedió, sentí como última medida desesperada, a lo lejos las ondas de tranquilidad emanar de Jasper, de seguro se lo había pedido su amada esposa, pero también fracaso en su intento simplemente el sueño no venía a mí, todo el trayecto mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y estaba más atenta que nunca.

Todo el viaje pensé en él, solo me detuve y cambie de preocupación cuando advertí por la ventana del avión que estábamos prontos a tocar suelo americano, había regresado a casa y ahora tendría que enfrentar a mis padres, debo reconocer que me hubiera gustado tener a Edward, añore sentir esa sensación de protección que él me infundada, hubiera sido más llevadero cualquier castigo si estaba junto a mí, pero tenía que acostumbrarme, Edward Cullen había desaparecido de mi vida para siempre.

Con miedo había sido testigo de la llamada de mi padre a Carlisle durante el viaje, y aunque él había tratado de mantener su contenido en reserva, ver la expresión descolocada de él, podía darme una idea, aunque vaga, de que mi padre esta furioso. Carlisle se había deshecho en explicaciones, tratando de cubrir la falta que había cometido Alice, al llevarme sin autorización de mis padres fuera del país por casi un mes.

Un mes… hacía un mes yo había desaparecido en la noche, había tomado un vuelo a un país lejano, todo por salvarlo a él, y con que me había pagado, hoy volvía a casa con las manos vacías y el corazón destrozado.

Pero ahora debía preocuparme primero por mis padres y luego por el colegio, pensar en que tal vez luego de esta ausencia tan prolongada y sin justificación no podría graduarme, me apretaba el estomago. Eso si era un problema, que se supone haría yo si no podía ir a la Universidad, porque una cosa era pensar en que pasaría mi eternidad con Edward y otra era no tener un futuro sola. Cruce los dedos porque en el instituto no me hubieran expulsado ya, y que hubiera alguna manera de reparar la falta.

Al bajar del avión, mientras caminaba por la manga que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto sentí los amplios y fuertes brazos de Emmett cruzar mi espalda y apretarme contra su frío y pétreo cuerpo. Era primera vez que él tenía ese gesto tan cercano conmigo, me sonroje y él dio una carcajada, me acaricio el pelo despeinándome en el proceso como un padre lo hace con su hija, era extraño tener tanta atención por parte del resto de la familia, una familia que no era ni iba a ser nunca mía.

Apenas entramos al hall donde se entregan las maletas, divise a lo lejos la gran mampara de vidrio que separaba a los recién llegados de las personas que venía a recogerlos. Advertí la figura delgada y menuda de mi madre, quien miraba a todos lados buscándome, sus ojos verdes estaban ansiosos y preocupados, cuando dio por fin conmigo, levanto su mano haciéndome señas y yo levante la mía en respuesta.

Mientras me acercaba al vidrio mi estomago se contrajo haciendo que perdiera el aliento en varias oportunidades, cuando finalmente estuve frente a ellos, aunque un vidrio nos separaba podía imaginarme, por las facciones de sus rostros, cuan preocupados y molestos estaban.

Mi corazón se aceleró inconscientemente, tal vez por el miedo a la regañada que me daría Charlie, tomé un gran respiro, Esme me tomo por el hombro y me indico que ya era hora de irnos. Perdí la sensación en las piernas, de pronto estas se sentían como pesadas tanto que me era difícil caminar, Carlisle que iba caminando a paso lento pero infranqueable me puso la mano en el hombro y la apretó al contacto, estaba dándome valor para enfrentar a mis padres, pero mirar los ojos de Charlie, llenos de rabia y enojo hicieron me intimidaron como nunca antes.

Renée se percato de mi aprehensión y puso su mano derecha sobre el vidrio, aunque seguíamos caminando y el vidrio seguía separándonos de un contacto físico directo, levante la mía y la puse sobre la de ella, como si estuviéramos rozándonos los dedos, como amaba y extrañaba esa complicidad que podíamos tener a veces mi madre y yo.

Sonreí todo el camino que faltaba para dar con la salida que finalmente me haría enfrentarlos, sabía que el enojo, al menos por parte de mi padre sería menor si no me veía llorar por Edward. Siempre has sido buena actriz para guardar tus sentimientos, no puedes flaquear ahora me dije a mi misma mientras miraba a mi madre, quien no despegaba sus ojos de los míos.

De pronto el vidrio se terminó y quede al descubierto, no alcance a bajar mi mano cuando tenía junto a mí, el cálido y dulce cuerpo de mi madre, me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años, a través de ese abrazo me transmitió tantos sentimientos y uno de ellos fue el miedo que había tenido pensando que me perdería para siempre.

Al principio no fui capaz de abrazarla, sabía que apenas bajara la guardia me pondría a llorar y mi gran teatro terminaría. Aún mi cuerpo estaba apretujado contra el de mi alocada madre cuando finalmente cedí y me rendí, necesitaba tan desesperadamente su consuelo, que la abrace y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control como dos verdaderos ríos.

La sensación era terrible, me sentía completamente destrozada y sabía que no había nada que me dijeran o hicieran para que mi corazón no se sintiera de la manera en que estaba sintiéndose, vacío.

Cuando mi madre advirtió que estaba llorando me apretó más fuerte tratando de contenerme, me beso la mejilla y me susurro al oído palabras de aliento y cariño. Me sentía casi como un barco cuando naufraga, estaba a punto de hundirme en el mar y lo más triste de todo era que no iba a poder evitarlo.

No quería soltarla, no quería despegarme de sus brazos, ahora eran ellos los que me daban la protección que yo necesitaba para vivir. Quería volver a ser pequeña para que ella acallara todos los monstruos y me defendiera de lo indefendible. Era demasiado complicado crecer y hubiera dado todo por permanecer pequeña, ajena a todos estos sentimientos que solo servían para confundir y hacer daño.

Fue ella la que lucho por separarse de mis brazos y lo logró después de unos minutos. Me beso la frente y seco las lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas que estaban coloradas por la presión, también tenia mis ojos rojos e hinchados podía sentirlos, no pude evitar que la voz se quebrará y que mis labios temblaran cuando lo hice.

— Rompió tu corazón otra vez, ¿verdad?

Me preguntó suavemente mi madre mirándome a los ojos, para comprobar que le dijera la verdad esta vez.

— No mamá… esta vez lo hice yo

Rebatí con honestidad volviendo a abrazarla, trate de contener el llanto, primero porque no era justo con los Cullen quienes permanecían ausentes observando la escena a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sabía que con mi actitud estaba rompiéndole el corazón tanto a Alice como Esme. Quienes miraban la escena con los ojos brillantes.

Finalmente Charlie tosió para hacerse notar y miro a Alice con reproche. Ella había logrado algo que hasta ahora pensé imposible, sí comprobé Charlie estaba realmente enfadado con Alice por haberme sacado de la casa y llevado lejos de él sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Alice escondió su rostro detrás del cuerpo de Carlisle y me dio una mirada tímida en respuesta. Trate de decirle que no importaba, que no había sido su culpa pero la verdad pensé que no sería buena idea hablar y decir eso en aquel momento. Finalmente Carlisle habló rompiendo lo tenso del ambiente.

— Charlie… cuanto lamento todo esta situación…

Trato de explicar pero mi padre lo interrumpió llevando la conversación hacia un monologó cortante y directo.

— Trajo de regreso a mi hija, no hay nada que decir, agradezco que haya cumplido su palabra.

La voz de Charlie era severa, distinta y seca. Pero en el fondo dejo en claro que su problema no era con Carlisle ni con Alice, sino que con otra persona, una que no estaba ahí para dar la cara.

Después de lo que dijo mi padre nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio todos, sin movernos de nuestras posiciones. Miré a Alice de reojo y supe que había llegado la hora, la hora de despedirme de los Cullen para siempre.

Me acerque tímidamente hasta donde se encontraba Alice pero esta me rehúyo al ver la expresión en mi rostro. Supe entonces que había tenido una visión puesto que sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Cuando volvió los atrajo hasta mí y yo le sonreí. Ella sacudió su cabeza en negación a las palabras que todavía no había salido de mi boca. Mi corazón se apretó al ver la expresión en su rostro, y jamás pensé que iba a llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte como la conexión que habíamos hecho ella y yo, realmente la quería como a una hermana.

— No

Susurro tan bajito que estoy segura que nadie la oyó, al menos ninguno de los humanos presentes. Di un respiro pesado y extendí mis brazos esperando que ella aceptara lo inevitable. Sin Edward no había razón ni motivo que nos uniera, no podía esperar que la familia de mi amado quisiera tenerme cerca solo por que él me había roto el corazón, no era sano para ninguna de las dos partes.

Aún esperando que, en honor a la amistad que habíamos formado, Alice se decidiera a despedirse de mí, que me pillo con la guaria baja, sentir las pétreas y hermanas manos de Rosalie tomar las mías, lo hizo con tal naturalidad que me quede pasmada y absorta por su comportamiento, me abrazó y me apretó contra su perfecto cuerpo de Barbie con tal efusividad que pensé que debía ser un sueño.

— Esto no es un adiós Bella, sino un hasta siempre, se que nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Me murmuro al oído mientras se separaba, me sonrió y yo aún no podía articular palabra alguna. Sin salir de mi asombro, sentí como Esme me abrazó y pude sentir en su abrazo que ella estaba diciendo lo mismo. Luego lo hizo Emmett quien solo me sonrío al igual que Carlisle.

— Cuídate Bella

Me pidió este con un tono paternal que me recordó por un instante a Edward. Pero apague ese recuerdo apenas comenzó a inundar mi mente, la razón principal era que no necesitaba hundir el dedo en la yaga por tanto tiempo ni tantas veces. Noté también como este le dio una mirada a Alice, quien finalmente asintió a despedirse de mí. Se acerco a regañadientes y tropezones, no quería aceptar que yo jamás formaría parte de su familia, al menos no como ella lo había visto y prometido en aquel avión. Se acerco y cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca como para que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decirle finalmente hablé.

— Te recordaré siempre Alice y siempre serás mi hermana favorita.

Señale tomándola por los hombros para abrazarla, la apreté lo más fuerte que pude y su cuerpo menudo de muñeca se relajo, por primera vez me parecía menos tensa, se relajo y me devolvió el abrazo, estuvimos así y hubiera permanecido así toda la vida, sino hubiera sido por Jasper quien tosió, puso sus ojos en blanco y cuando finalmente Alice me soltó se despidió de mí.

Sentí la calma emanar de él y le gesticule mi agradecimiento por ello, sin su ayuda probablemente hubiera comenzado a llorar nuevamente. Los miré por una última vez a todos parados en aquel aeropuerto, y sentí el brazo de mi madre rodearme la cintura, haciendo presión levemente para que yo finalmente me girara y comenzará a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Es hora Bella, debemos irnos.

Me comunicó y yo aún con la cara girada hacia atrás emprendí el rumbo, era un hecho, esa sería la última vez que vería a los Cullen, como me hubiera gustado que las cosas terminarán de otra manera, un extraño sentimiento embargo mi corazón y mi mente y sentí la voz de Alice quien me grito.

— Yo lo he visto Bella y se hará realidad más pronto de lo que tú piensas.

Me aseguró pero su voz se apagó entre la multitud de gente.


	17. Capítulo 10 Segunda Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Décimo:

Extraño el invierno,

Un mundo de cosas frágiles,

Busca por mí

Escondida en el bosque,

Ven y encuéntrame,

Sé que puedes oírme,

Puedo sentirlo en tus lágrimas

Segunda Parte

Edward

No estaba preparado para oír aquellas palabras, en el preciso momento que las escuche toda mi teoría y argumento se vinieron a bajo como un castillo de naipes, había entrado a ese aeropuerto decidido a una cosa y otra vez Bella tomaba el control de la situación doblándome la mano, sin duda era una caja de sorpresas, una de la cual no me iba a hartar nunca.

_Algún día en otra vida_

Había dicho segura, serena y decidida; principalmente este último hecho me dejaban un sabor amargo que no podía ignorar, detrás de esas palabras había una verdad irrefutable. Bella tenía razón, solo en otra vida podríamos estar juntos, al menos en la manera en que ella tanto deseaba.

Ahora examinando y tomando el peso de la situación comprobaba con pesar que mi felicidad y la de ella pendía de un hilo, uno extremadamente delgado y frágil. ¿Podría revertir la situación antes que fuera demasiado tarde? era la pregunta central y me la hice mientras la veía alejarse en brazos de mi adorada hermana Alice.

Siempre había sabido que ella, de una manera extraña y poco normal, era muy perceptiva, me equivoque y jamás nunca debí subestimarla creyendo que ella era la frágil en nuestra relación, con tristeza y pesar los hechos que habían ocurrido este mes me había demostrado cuan equivocado había estado siempre, ella era la única capaz de luchar por este amor y yo hubiera dado todo por tener la mitad de la fuerza que ella tenía.

Supongo que, si tan solo no hubiera sido cobarde, y hubiera visto las cosas con una perspectiva de futuro, la decisión que tanto temía tomar hubiera sido la primera en concretar. Me aferraba tanto a insignificancias que perdía la mirada de lo que realmente debió importarme desde un principio. No era su humanidad lo que yo debía procurar salvar con todas mis fuerzas, sino que debió ser aquel amor que ella me profesaba, aquel tesoro tan impoluto que ella estaba dispuesta a entregarme lo que debió haber sido siempre mi prioridad numero uno. Su mortalidad era un accesorio, algo que era totalmente sacrificable, había sido un completo imbécil y cuanto me arrepentía por ello.

Jamás tendría perdón por todo el dolor que le había causado, incluso si ella finalmente accedía a concedérmelo tardaría décadas en compensar todo aquello y eso no me molestaba, lo haría con gusto, sería su esclavo eterno, y ella se convertiría en mi reina absoluta si con ello podía remediar en algo la amargura y sufrimiento que le había causado, maldita terquedad reflexioné.

Como había sido posible que estuviera tan cegado en mi posición que hasta ahora sólo había visto una dirección posible, como podía haber sacado de la ecuación su transformación cuando ese debía haber sido mi meta principal. Acaso debía esperar a que las cosas llegaran a lo que llegaron para ver la luz al final del túnel – _yo se que así sucederá Edward_ – me había repetido hasta el cansancio Alice desde el momento que había visto venir a Bella entrar en mi vida.

Cuando recordé aquellas palabras, la urgencia por irme de aquel aeropuerto me embargó de tal forma que lo hice, no podía ser testigo impávido de su partida. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando como ella finalmente se daba por vencida, no… no estaría ahí para verla partir.

Mientras me alejaba, en mi corazón muerto sentí dos grandes verdades: primero la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y segundo no permitiría que ella se diera por vencida y olvidará este amor, al menos no sin luchar. Tenía claro que había cometido error tras error, y que había marcado el record de la estupidez vampirica con mis actos pero esta vez iba a enmendarme de la única forma posible: Bella estaría por siempre conmigo si eso era lo que ella todavía quería ahora.

Ya una vez había perdido el faro que me iluminaba, y no iba a perderlo por segunda vez, se acabarían los sufrimientos y sería feliz junto a ella por toda la eternidad –_ Esta historia tendrá un final feliz_ – juré entre dientes mientras me dirigía presuroso hasta el mesón donde se encontraba la vendedora de la aerolínea.

No necesitaba haber estado presente para saber que Bella se había dado vuelta a mirarme por una última vez y también sabía que su corazón se había estremecido e inundado con pena al no verme ahí pero esa había sido la jugada justa para poner mi estrategia en marcha.

Cuando de sus labios habían salido aquellas palabras, tan duras y con tanto sentido, sin querer mi amada Isabella había lanzado la pelota a este lado de la cancha, lo que significaba que ahora era mi turno de jugar, y no iba a jugar para perder.

Contaba con que Alice viera venir mi huida, y aunque mi estrategia permanecía encerrada en mi mente, contaba con que ella cuidaría de Bella mientras yo urdía los detalles faltantes. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, nada es fácil cuando se trata de los Volturi, pero tenía mi as bajo la manga y Aro tendría que ser mi aliado en esto. Con mis actitudes anteriores sabía perfectamente que mi dulce y atolondrada hermana creería, sin objetar, que yo me había convertido en el peor de los canallas y que iba a dejarla sola, creando en ella esa necesidad de protegerla que tanto esperaba. Sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los Cullen se iría de Forks, no mientras Bella estuviera lastimada. Lentamente estaba poniendo cada pieza en el tablero de ajedrez, ahora solo faltaba la reina, mi reina para poder hacer el jaque mate de la situación.

Mientras esperaba mi turno en la fila, reflexione acerca de todo lo que Bella había dicho y una cosa había sido completamente innecesaria que saliera de aquellos hermosos y perfectos labios, yo supe y sabría siempre que su corazón y alma eran míos desde el primer minuto en que cruzamos las miradas y como agradecía que aquellos ojos chocolates fueran un libro abierto para mí, muy a pesar de Bella su don no era tan infalible como ella presumía, podía leerla tan claramente como si estuviera mirando a través del agua, así de claro eran sus ojos para mí, una ventana a su alma, esa era otra señal que debió bastarme para hacer lo correcto.

Pero ya no sacaba nada con seguir descubriendo las pistas que no quise ver en su oportunidad, ahora era el tiempo de enmendar el error, y hacer realidad su destino, ese que estaba unido al mío desde siempre.

_No puedo luchar más por ti_

Había sido suficiente para despertarme de este largo letargo; aquellas palabras se habían transformado en la luz cegadora que estaba mostrándome el camino, esta vez no iba a poder confundirme ni perderme, y sabía que no se acallaría hasta que lo siguiera. Aro estaba equivocado, yo la amaba tal cual era, amaba con todo mi ser a esa torpe y frágil humana cuya sangre me cantaba. Pero contrario a lo que él quiso hacerlo parecer, yo no amaba su humanidad, esta era la necesaria razón que la iba atraer a mí para cumplir su destino. Estábamos destinados a vivir juntos en esta vida, y en la siguiente. Ahora entendía porque su sangre era especial y me atraía de esa manera, era justamente su sangre la que la haría cruzar a este lado de la línea y que era necesaria para encontrar la felicidad junto a mí.

Llegó mi turno y me aproxime al mesón, en ese instante note un cuerpo delgado, fundado en un elegante traje acercarse a mí.

— Justo a tiempo para hacer mi buena obra del día

Señalo en tono jovial y resuelto, advertí como saco de entre sus bolsillos una tarjeta de crédito que le ofreció a la vendedora, esta se tardo en reaccionar puesto que estaba mirando con lujuria al hombre frente a ella, Aro quien mantenía su vista fija en ella no aminoro la intensidad de está y lejos de ser sutil estaba descaradamente provocándola.

— Te ibas a ir sin despedirte, que mala educación Edward, un siglo en la preparatoria no ha sido suficiente.

Reclamó tomando el boleto de avión entre sus manos, me tense al pensar que estaba ahí para detenerme, pero cuando me sonrió y me ofreció el papel de regreso me relaje.

— Técnicamente solo han sido un par de décadas… además no pensé que eras sentimental

Dije y el tono de ironía no pude evitarlo, el junto sus labios y tenso su barbilla, pero luego relajo su expresión cuando percibió a lo lejos que un par de humanos atentos a nuestra conversación. Nos separamos de nuestros impertinentes testigos y él continuo.

— Así que lo has decidido

Inquirió y sus palabras se oían más a resignación que a reproche.

— Sí —confirmé con felicidad.

Noté como él sacudió su cabeza y saco su cuerpo del enfrente permitiéndome la pasada, su ceja enarcada me confirmó que tenía la aprobación de los Volturi para volver a casa sin que hubiera un enfrentamiento de por medio. Bufé suavemente mientras mis labios se arquearon mostrando una sonrisa irónica, no había que ser adivino para saber que Aro había tenido que ver en aquel repentino cambio de actitud y no dejaba de sorprenderme, también conjeturé que alguna implicancia tenía el pequeño secreto que yo había descubierto tan convenientemente algunos días atrás, causa y efecto comprobé.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pantalla apostada en un pilar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde estábamos, el tablero electrónico indicaba los vuelos que estaban próximos a salir, miré mi boleto y busque entre la larga lista destellante, estaba en eso cuando la voz del altoparlante confirmó que mi vuelo era el próximo a partir.

Aro me sonrió, yo devolví el gesto con sutileza he iba a irme cuando lentamente él me impidió el paso poniendo su cuerpo nuevamente frente al mío.

— Una pequeña advertencia

Comenzó a decir y su expresión cambio rotundamente, sus facciones eran severas y toscas, casi como si estuviera profiriendo una amenaza.

— No habrá una segunda oportunidad Edward, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Finalizó mirando hacia un costado, yo seguí su vista y advertí a Jane junto con Alex escondido entre la multitud de gente y comenzaron a reírse, tal vez de un chiste, o tal vez de algo más. Puesto que sus pensamientos golpearon fuerte en el fondo de mi cabeza, fue a mí ahora a quien la expresión de la cara le cambio, mi quijada se tenso y apreté con fuerza mis dientes rompí el contacto visual con ellos y concentre mi vista de vuelta en los ojos de Aro.

— Sucederá y sabrás cuando ello ocurra.

Confirme esquivando su cuerpo para dirigirme hasta donde se suponía debía abordar el avión, sin pensarlo dos veces ni detenerme a mirar atrás entregue mi boleto para subir, mientras caminaba por el corto pasillo que me separaba del interior del avión suspiré y desee con todas mi fuerzas que aún estuviera a tiempo de hacer lo correcto.


	18. Capítulo 10 Tercera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Décimo:

Extraño el invierno,

Un mundo de cosas frágiles,

Busca por mí

Escondida en el bosque,

Ven y encuéntrame,

Sé que puedes oírme,

Puedo sentirlo en tus lágrimas

Tercera Parte

Alice

Llegamos a casa, y apenas me baje del automóvil dispuse mis pasos hasta mi objetivo, para ello apresuré el paso hasta el garaje sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en mi familia o en que dirían ellos al saber que iba a hacer, estaba demasiado resuelta a castigar a Edward y como él no estaba cerca solo me quedaba una alternativa bastante atractiva para mí; así que busque desesperadamente el bate de béisbol entre todas las cajas dispersas – donde lo abre dejado – siseé frustrada cuando no podía dar con mi objetivo. Jasper que a esta altura estaba a mi lado me miraba anonadado y sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué buscas con tanto afán?

Me pregunto de repente cuando me vio hecha un torbellino tirando cajas por doquier. Levante la vista y lo miré exhaustivamente tal vez él sabía donde habíamos dejado los utensilios de juego de la ultima vez que los utilizamos.

— El bate de béisbol… ¿lo has visto?

Le inquirí tratando que mi voz pareciera suave, pero sabía perfectamente que él estaba sintiendo la furia emanar de mí descontroladamente. Aún sin entender me señalo uno de los armarios y yo abrí mis ojos satisfecha por su respuesta. Corrí y saque lo que buscaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro – _ahora sí me las cobraré_ – magulle entre dientes mirando entusiasmada al instrumento que me serviría para cobrar venganza, no iba a ser como cachetearlo pero me sacaría las ganas que le traía desde hace mucho.

De reojo le dí una mirada fulminante a mi novio para que se apartará de la salida, lo rete a que no se atreviera siquiera a decirme o detenerme. Emprendí mi rumbo escaleras arriba, apreté mi mandíbula e hice rechinar los dientes cuando por fin dí con la blanca puerta y la abrí de par en par, como un huracán entre en su interior, busque con la vista que era lo más preciado para Edward en aquella habitación, que iba a dolerle de veras, con satisfacción miré el equipo de música y la enorme colección de discos de música – _perfecto_ – dije tomando el bate entre mis manos y poniéndome en posición para comenzar a descargar mi furia.

— Voy a disfrutar cada minuto de esto

Bufé con furia levantando en el aire el pequeño objeto de madera. Estaba retrocediendo mis brazos para darle con mayor fuerza y comenzaría con su equipo, luego continuaría con toda su colección de música y luego le daría a todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino. No iba a dejar nada parado en aquella habitación, una lástima, había cosas que no tenían precio, seguro un anticuario caería muerto al verme destrozar todas aquellas cosas de un valor histórico incalculable, pero era justo él me había quitado a mi hermana, ahora pagaría su precio.

El extremo superior del bate estaba a un centímetro justo del equipo electrónico cuando una imagen inundo mi mente provocando que yo soltará abruptamente el mango de madera a tiempo suficiente para que el golpe no llegará a destino. El ruido seco que hizo la madera en el suelo despabilo a mi familia y esta completa subió presurosa hasta donde me encontraba fueron exactamente treinta segundos desde que la madera había dado el primer golpe en el suelo el tiempo que paso hasta que los advertí entrar.

— ¿Qué paso?

Me pregunto Emmett mirando el suelo y luego a mí. Yo no podía articular palabra alguna, no entendía la ensalada de imágenes que se me habían presentado, más que una premonición era como una película y de las buenas. Aún atontada por la información, solo pude hacer una cosa, mis labios se comenzaron a curvar y una enorme sonrisa se me dibujo en la cara.

— ¡Va a volver a casa!

Grite entusiasmada mirando a Esme, quien entendió a la primera mis palabras y también se le ilumino la cara de alegría. Pero claro no todos en mi familia eran tan perceptivos, lo que a veces me frustraba.

— ¡Que emoción!

Volví a gritar e iba a salir de la habitación para esperarlo fuera de la casa cuando Carlisle me sostuvo por el brazo.

— ¿Cuándo?

Me pregunto serio. Yo le devolví una mirada tierna, sabía que la aprehensión de Carlisle radicaba en el hecho de la decisión que Edward había tomado. Él sabía que solo había un motivo por el cual mi hermano regresaría a Forks, y al parecer este no estaba muy de acuerdo.

— En la madrugada, ya está en el avión

Le conteste sin apagar ni un centímetro el entusiasmo en mi voz, ahora no éramos solo Esme ni yo las ilusionadas con el regreso de Edward, sino que este alcanzo a Emmett, quien apretó sus manos satisfecho y también a Rosalie.

— ¿Volviste a ver su transformación no es así?

Me preguntó intrigada está y yo asentí con un leve movimiento de mi rostro, la ansiedad por comprobar que se iba a cumplir mi predicción me jugo en contra, aún faltaban horas para que Edward pisara suelo americano y yo ya quería ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Mi corazón se regodeaba en felicidad, como alababa la decisión que había tomado y estaba tan impaciente que no me creía capaz de permanecer en la casa hasta ese minuto sin nada que hacer. Me distrajo de mis pensamientos la mano firme de uno de mis familiares.

— ¿Cuándo?

Insistió Carlisle temiendo casi mi visión se iba a concretar apenas él pisará Forks, pero me apresuré a aclarar que no sería así, aunque la visión no era exacta claramente aún faltaba que Bella lo decidiera.

— No lo sé… aún falta una decisión pero si todo sigue su curso será dentro de muy poco

Le conteste tratando de contagiarle mi alegría. Carlisle se quedo pensativo, Esme se adelanto hasta la posición de su marido y sujeto sus manos sonriéndole levemente. En ese minuto ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y salieron de la habitación.

Como ya teníamos ganado casi todo el partido, se me vino a la mente la necesidad de hablar con Bella. Tenía que hablar con ella y preparar el terreno antes que llegará mi hermano. Estaba en eso cuando sentí los brazos de Jasper cruzar mi cuerpo y apretarme contra él, beso mi mejilla y luego enterró su cara en mi cuello.

— Y este repentino cambio de actitud ¿a qué se debe?

Le pregunte riéndome, me gire para encontrarme cara a cara. Rosalie le pago un codazo a Emmett quien no entendió la indirecta para que ambos nos dejaran solos. Finalmente mi caprichosa hermana lo tironeo para que accediera a salir de la habitación.

— ¡Ay! Yo quería ver

Dijo divertido Emmett acariciando con la mano el codo, me saco la lengua y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Deja a Bella tranquila, no hace un par de horas que esta con su familia y tú ya quieres volver a introducir a los vampiros en su vida.

— Pero aún faltan horas para que llegue Edward y la ansiedad me come

Le conteste acariciando su rostro, quite un mechón de su pelo del rostro y él se acerco a mis labios.

— Bueno yo tengo en mente una idea más entretenida para que mates el tiempo

Me dijo seductoramente, no pude evitar soltar una risotada y cruce mis brazos por su cuello respondiéndole el beso.


	19. Capítulo 11 Primera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Undécimo:

Digo buenas noches,

No tengo miedo,

Llámame,

Llámame como tu debilidad

Primera Parte

Edward

Su entusiasmo y ansiedad podía percibirla desde la entrada del sendero que llevaba hasta mi viejo hogar, por lo que no me sorprendió verla sentada en la escalera de la entrada de la casa con sus manos moviéndose inquietas. Noté que pegó un brinco cuando finalmente advirtió el taxi que me llevaba y antes que alcanzara a cerrar la puerta del mismo se tiró a mi cuello gritando en el proceso.

— ¡Hermanito querido!… te perdono todo… ¿Hablaras con ella hoy?

Me dijo entusiasmada, sus ojos brillaban de manera cegadora y yo no pude no contagiarme con su alegría. Dí una carcajada cuando soltó lo del perdón, pero me cambio el semblante cuando me pregunto por Bella. Me puse serió, camine junto a ella sin responderle, la verdad no sabía cuándo ni cómo iba a hablar con ella. Sabía que debía hacerlo pronto, pero aún no tenía nada planeado.

Subí las escaleras y cuando iba a llegar al umbral de la puerta, los ojos de Esme se encontraron con los míos, sin decirme nada se aproximo y me abrazo. Su cuerpo diminuto y calido me estremeció. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que permitía que Esme me abrazará como solía hacerlo, tenía que dar tantas explicaciones a todos los miembros de mi familia pero principalmente me había preocupado la reacción de Carlisle y de ella.

Alice hizo una mueca de aprobación cuando finalmente cruce mis brazos en la espalda de la mujer a la que había adoptado como madre, sentí como mi dulce y testaruda hermana me daba una suave palmadita en la espalda. Se quedó mirando la escena extasiada, hasta que el ruido de unos pasos detrás de nosotros la distrajo. El olor que percibí de inmediato hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara y me separara abruptamente del contacto protector de Esme. Esta me sonrió dulcemente

— Bienvenido a casa Edward

Susurró noté como deslizo sus finos dedos por mi pelo hasta mi rostro y apretó levemente su palma contra mi mejilla, yo le sonreí ante el gesto.

— Edward… por fin… hermano bienvenido a casa

Grito Emmett corriendo hasta mi encuentro, me extendió la mano y dio un fuerte apretón como si nada hubiera pasado el último mes.

— Te extrañábamos

Comentó Rosalie quien me dio una mirada tímida y avergonzada. Comprendí al instante su actitud, aún sentía culpa por la llamada telefónica que me había dado, sabía que todo esto se había gatillado a raíz de eso y a su manera estaba pidiéndome disculpas. La abrace sin decirle nada, cuando su cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el olor a sangre me golpeo. Habían vuelto a alimentarse, en circunstancias normales eso no me hubiera llamado la atención, pero ahora, considerando que me había alimentado de sangre humana y no de animal, aquel olor se me hacia un poco desagradable. De igual forma sentí la ponzoña en la lengua y me separé de ella rígido.

Baje la vista, tratando que pareciera normal, quería evitar que vieran mis ojos brillar como dos gotas de sangre, producto de la reacción causada por la sed, mis ojos debían estar de un carmesí intenso.

Pero nuevamente Esme me demostró que nos conocía demasiado bien, sentí su mano y la puntas de sus dedos en mi mentón, haciendo presión levemente para levantar mi rostro, nuestras miradas se encontraron y lejos de sentir aversión o intimidación, aquellos dorados ojos me miraban con una comprensión absoluta. Hacía muchos años que no le veía esa mirada, a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella noche de furia de Rosalie se me vino a la mente, ella había sido igual con ella cuando supimos de la venganza que había cometido.

— Cambiarán en cuestión de días… nada como un tigre montañés para devolver el color a sus ojos.

Exclamo sereno Emmett dándome un golpe en la espalda. Todos incluidos yo nos reímos ante su comentario. Sí había vuelto a casa.

Era de madrugada cuando logré por fin entrar a mi cuarto y estar solo; apenas abrí la puerta mis ojos se fueron al suelo y se detuvieron en el bate de béisbol que estaba tirado en el piso. Me acerque tratando de encontrarle la lógica a la presencia de ese objeto en el suelo frente a mi equipo de música. Cuando lo tomé entre mis manos, la esencia de Alice estaba impregnada en el y me sonreí – _su paciencia estuvo a punto de acabarse_ – murmure poniendo a un lado el objeto de madera, agradeciendo que hubiera cambiado de opinión, sino hubiera estado lamentando algo más que la perdida de Bella.

Habían pasado exactamente una semana desde que había vuelto a casa y el color de mis ojos había vuelto al dorado usual. Alice y Jasper habían vuelto al instituto y Carlisle al hospital, por mi hermana sabía que Bella los evitaba lo más que podía y aunque eso le dolía a Alice, a sugerencia de Jasper está no la había presionado.

Pero el hecho que Alice no le hablará en la escuela no significaba que yo no podía ir a visitarla en la noche y vigilar su sueño; técnicamente no estaba presionándola, ella no me veía y jamás sospecharía que yo estaba ahí. Así que luego de escabullirme de mi propia casa, me dirigí al ya conocido vecindario. Corrí sigilosamente hasta la fachada de su casa y advertí que las luces estaban apagadas, me quede detrás de un árbol tratando de escuchar si su padre estaba durmiendo o aún despierto, pero a juzgar por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo seguro estaba durmiendo, como agradecía que Jasper no leyera los pensamientos, sino… Charlie sería historia.

Me acerque hasta estar debajo de su ventana, miré hacia ella y noté que estaba entreabierta – _genial_ – pensé mientras me trepe en el árbol y luego con mucho cuidado balanceé el peso de mi cuerpo para no hacer ruido y lograr escabullirme al interior de su cuarto. Casi lo había logrado cuando su voz me hizo dudar, por medio segundo pensé que se había despertado pero luego recordé que ella hablaba dormida por lo que me tranquilice y termine de entrar, cerré la ventana procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

Una vez dentro el olor de su sangre golpeo directo a mi nariz, y decidí que era mejor no respirar si quería mantenerme sin hacer ruido. Trague saliva mientras me acercaba a la cama y verla así de frágil me hizo desear tomarla entre mis brazos y protegerla, pero no podía hacer eso, levante mi mano en el aire y la puse a centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir la tibieza que expelía su piel. Hoy la deseaba más que nunca – _eres un verdadero idiota Edward_ – me dije sonriéndome cuando ella se volteo hacia el otro lado de la cama entre sueños diciendo mi nombre.

Estaba soñando comigo, eso era una buena señal, una que esta vez no la dejaría escapar. Sabía que no era una pesadilla porque sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa y su expresión era serena. Otra señal más, que no iba a dejar pasar. Me senté en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de su cama, para observarla dormir, era sorprendentemente reveladores sus sueños, estaba seguro que podría tener una conversación completa con ella sin que se diera cuenta, pero me daba miedo que realmente se despertará y con eso se arruinará por completo mi plan. Así que permanecí en silencio toda la noche, peleando conmigo mismo por no despertarla, por acariciar su tibia piel, por no besar aquellos labios que al ser alumbrados por la luz de la luna se veían magníficamente exquisitos.

Cuándo amaneció me levante de mi posición, estiré mis huesos y abrí lentamente la ventana nuevamente, estaba por salir cuando con mi pie tope un cuaderno dejado al borde del escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana. El sonido seco en el suelo me congelo en la posición que estaba, ella se levanto abruptamente con los ojos abiertos como plato, se quedo mirándome y yo pensé que todo el mundo se me veía encima – _otra vez lo había arruinado_ – pensé en pánico por la expresión que mi amada Bella tenía dibujada en la cara.


	20. Capítulo 11 Segunda Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Undécimo:

Digo buenas noches,

No tengo miedo,

Llámame,

Llámame como tu debilidad

Segunda Parte

Bella

— ¡Tú aquí!

Balbucee mientras veía su cara desdibujarse del pánico, quise levantarme pero no podía, mis piernas no me respondían y el pecho se me hizo pesado, de pronto no podía respirar, sentía el latir de mi corazón en la garganta, y todo comenzó a darme vueltas, traté de enfocarme en él pero era difícil permanecer con mis ojos abiertos, sabía perfectamente que no estaba respirando y que todo era producto de eso, y por dios que trataba de inhalar oxigeno pero simplemente no podía. Hasta que finalmente me rendí, caí devuelta a la cama, mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y noté su rostro desdibujarse a lo lejos mientras trataba de articular palabras, pero él no me respondió o al menos no lo escuche, entonces me pregunte, ¿estaba realmente Edward ahí o yo estaba teniendo un sueño?

Para cuando desperté comprobé que todo había sido un sueño, uno que no tenía clasificación porque no sabía si era bueno o malo soñar con él. Me levante y me acerque a donde se supone había estado Edward la noche anterior, miré por si notaba algo, o si sentía su olor o algo y no había nada, oficialmente había sido un sueño, miré por la ventana y resople frustrada alejándome hacia el baño, ya era tarde y debía prepararme para ir al instituto.

Me bañe y vestí por inercia, el sueño se me venía a la mente una y otra vez, sin poder ocultar la alegría que sintió mi corazón. Al verlo parado en mi habitación mirándome dormir hizo que mi corazón se llenará otra vez de aquel sentimiento tan enfermizo que Edward provocaba en mí, y justo cuando estaba por latir apasionadamente otra vez, de golpe la desilusión también lo había embargado al comprobar que todo no había sido más que un sueño.

Conduje mi camioneta lentamente por las calles de Forks, hasta que llegue al estacionamiento del Instituto, me percaté que el descapotable de Rosalie estaba estacionado en su lugar habitual, y no pude evitar añorar a Alice, ella había estado usando el auto de su hermana, que para efectos prácticos y conocimiento público, aún permanecía en la universidad lejos de Forks.

Me baje y sin ninguna queja me resigne a ir a mi clase de biología, sentía una cierta aprehensión de asistir a esa clase en particular y era principalmente porque Edward había sido mi compañero de laboratorio hasta aquel fatídico día en que se había ido y paradójicamente desde que él se había marchado su asiento permanecía vacío, como ahora. Tomé aire y espere a que sonará la campana por última vez antes de entrar al salón, cuando sentí el ultimo toque entre mirando el suelo, y recordando aún el sueño que había tenido con Edward.

Camine con la vista pegada en el suelo, pase entre los pupitres y cuando ya supe que estaba cerca de mi puesto finalmente alce mi vista y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a mi dios griego sentado en su silla habitual tan hermoso y pétreo como siempre. Perdí la fuerza de los brazos y otra vez, sentí el mundo girar a mi alrededor, siendo yo la única que permanecía inmóvil, sabía que como reflejo innato dejaba de respirar frente a situaciones de stress y me estaba obligando mentalmente a hacerlo, estaba tratando de inhalar y de cerrar la boca, pero no podía ni respirar ni cerrar la quijada que parecía querer permanecer desencajada por la sorpresa. Sus ojos líquidos como el oro fundido me miraban y yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera hacer amago de sentarme en la silla junto a él; estaba plantada ahí dando un espectáculo a cualquier que quisiera verlo y permanecí en esa posición primero hasta que sentí la voz del profesor quien me conminaba a que me sentará y luego hasta que sentí su aterciopelada voz advirtiéndome que no era un sueño.

— ¡Maldición Bella respira, te estás poniendo morada

Susurro bajito pero enérgico, tratando de despabilarme mientras me profería una mirada angustiosa. Finalmente di un ensordecedor respiro que atrajo la atención de todos.

— Señorita Swan, ¿se siente usted bien?

Me preguntó un preocupado maestro, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos cerciorándose que yo le contestará

— Sí

Respondí confusa sentándome finalmente en mi puesto, puse todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra la silla, instantáneamente quite la vista de Edward y miré al frente seria. El profesor me miró confundido por mi actitud pero al cabo de unos segundos se dirigió al frente para comenzar la clase

Durante el transcurso de esta, trate de moverme lo menos posible y cuando lo hacía era con movimientos rígidos y evitando todo contacto físico o intelectual posible con él. Cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase, levante mi cuerpo como resorte de la silla y me apresure a salir, fue tanto lo que me apresure que tropecé primero con una mesa y luego con Mike que me dio una mirada de pocos amigos al ver mi extraño comportamiento por la llegada de Edward.

Literalmente corrí por los pasillos y casi cuando iba a llegar a la puerta de salida advertí que Alice estaba junto con Jasper parados precisamente a un costado de ella, abrí mis ojos como platos – _no puede ser_ – dije caminando por el pasillo lentamente evitando llegar a destino; cuando Alice se giró a mirarme entré al baño de mujeres que estaba convenientemente a un costado a la altura de donde yo estaba.

Entré y tiré la mochila al suelo, abrí la llave del lavamanos y me moje la cara en un intento de calmarme. Edward había vuelto de Volterra, sus ojos habían cambiado, y sí el definitivamente había estado en mi habitación anoche, no podía ser tanta coincidencia que justo cuando supuestamente yo había soñado con él… él se aparecía en la escuela. Mis manos temblaban tanto que era difícil poder mirármelas, levante mi rostro y noté mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba pálida, sin color, seguro era la impresión de verlo nuevamente en Forks.

Respire varias veces mirándome al espejo y estaba consiguiendo calmarme cuando la puerta se abrió y mi cuerpo entero salto del susto, mire aterrada a la persona que había entrado y casi juré que se trataba de Alice, pero los ojos negros y la piel tostada de Ángela me hicieron relajarme.

— ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó mientras se acercaba y me ponía su mano en la frente, yo asentí sacudiendo mi cabeza, apoye mi cuerpo contra el lavamanos detrás de mí.

— Sí es solo que…

Articule por fin pero las palabras acallaron temiendo principalmente que Ángela se diera cuenta, claro no contaba con que todos en la escuela parecían saber lo que se supone nadie sabía y que yo quería ocultar con todas mis fuerzas.

— No estabas preparada para verlo

Me dijo y con sus palabras me confirmó la suposición, por eso Mike me había dado esa mirada fulminante cuando notó mi comportamiento.

— Más o menos

Respondí avergonzada. Esquive la vista mirando hacia el vacío.

— No te preocupes, no está afuera, lo vi irse con sus hermanos

Me aseguró Ángela, con una expresión de cómplice.

— Gracias

Le dije finalmente y sentí un alivió infinito, sabía perfectamente que el color, por escaso que fuera siempre en mí, había vuelto a mi rostro. Me miré el reflejo para comprobarlo y era cierto tenía un semblante mucho más relajado al saber que no iba a tener un encuentro con él al menos no en la escuela. Ángela tomo entre sus manos mi mochila y abrió la puerta lentamente, aunque yo dude en salir, su mirada me hizo sentirme protegida y accedí a irme con ella.

Camine levemente detrás de su cuerpo por todo el pasillo restante y miraba, de vez en cuando, por el rabillo del ojo hacia los costados para cerciorarme que su información era correcta, tenía la sensación que Edward saldría de donde menos me lo imaginará y se plantaría frente a mi para conversar, pero gracias al cielo no paso nada. Me subí corriendo a mi auto y lo encendí con tal ansiedad por salir de ahí que apenas puse primera ya estaba acelerando a fondo para volver a la seguridad de mi hogar, junto a mi padre.

Todo el camino miré, por el espejo retrovisor, imaginándome que vería el conocido Volvo detrás seguirme, pero nada, no había señales de los Cullen, y respiré aliviada cuando advertí la fachada de mi casa – _por fin_ - dije tranquilizada, nunca había estado tan contenta de ver el auto de Charlie estacionado fuera, me baje un poco más relajada, cerré la puerta y me percaté que tenía los cordones de las zapatillas desabrochados, me agache cuidadosamente para abotonarlos y estaba en eso cuando la voz detrás de mí me asusto por segunda vez en el día.

— Bella… tenemos que hablar


	21. Capítulo 11 Tercera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Undécimo:

Digo buenas noches,

No tengo miedo,

Llámame,

Llámame como tu debilidad

Tercera Parte

Alice

— En qué quedamos mi amor

Me cuestionó Jasper quien se había dado cuenta de mi plan, sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando a que Bella saliera de su clase, para poder atajarla y que hablará con Edward.

— A veces hay que dar una ayudadita

Le conteste haciéndole cariño en su rostro, para ablandarlo pero no me funcionó esta vez.

— Creo que justamente por "ayudar" paso lo que paso

Me reclamó, suspiré frustrada y reconocí con la mirada que él tenía razón, hasta ahora por tratar de ayudar a mi hermano, tanto Rosalie como yo habíamos metido la pata hasta el fondo y hecho que todo se complicará demasiado. Pero, yo sabía que ella se había arrancado de Edward sin dejarlo hablar siquiera, como se supone iba a convertirse en vampira si estaba rehuyéndole, no podía quedarme a brazos cruzados.

Cuando advertí su aroma cerca, me giré y noté con certeza que ella también me había visto de mucho antes que yo, entró al baño de mujeres y justo cuando la puerta se cerro, la mano de Edward se quedo en el aire – _demonios, no la alcanzo_ – le comunique a Jasper, quien puso sus ojos en blanco y salió por la puerta en dirección al estacionamiento. Me quede esperando a Edward quien venía caminando hacia la puerta con la cara de dos metros.

— ¿No te vas a dar por vencido cierto?

Le pregunté inquisitivamente antes de siquiera dejarlo pasar.

— Me preguntas como si no hubieras visto ya lo que sucederá

Me contesto, esquivando mi cuerpo y saliendo por la puerta. Su mal genio venía acompañado con la frustración, pero él tenía un punto, porque preguntaba lo que ya había visto suceder reflexioné. Me sonreí al comprobar que todo seguiría su curso inalterable al menos por ahora.

Traté de no pensar en Bella, y traté de alejar de mi mente las intenciones de ir a verla y pedirle de una buena vez que dejará la testarudez y hablará con mi hermano, pero no me resulto nada, primero me había puesto a ordenar mi closet y solo conseguí frustrarme más, luego seguí con la pintura y cuando me percaté de lo que había pintado decidí que era tiempo de tomar el curso de los hechos en mis propias manos, dejar de ser un mero transistor receptivo y hacer algo productivo.

Me plante serena en la puerta principal de la casa de Bella, la patrulla estacionada fuera de la casa me estaba invitando a que entrará a hurtadillas a su dormitorio pero no, decidí que haría las cosas bien esta vez. Entraría por la puerta principal, y le pediría permiso a Charlie para hablar con su hija.

Toque la puerta, y sentí la voz ronca del padre de Bella indicarme que abriría en un minuto, al parecer estaba ocupado, espere pacientemente que abriera, y cuando lo hizo le di mi mejor cara de niña inocente.

— Hola Charlie

Lo salude de lo más normal, como si nunca jamás algo hubiera pasado. Él me miró confundido pero por la suavidad de su rostro supe que lo había pillado desprevenido.

— Alice… hola…

Tartamudeo mirándome aún con cara de sorpresa. Así que decidí seguir teniendo la ventaja de la sorpresa.

— ¿Se encuentra Bella?

Le pregunté y lo miré más profundamente, sé que se puso nervioso, Bella había heredado de él ese gesto tan peculiar y característico de sonrojarse. Las Mejillas de Charlie se pusieron coloradas como tomate y el olor de su sangre me distrajo unos segundos, creo que era tan dulce como la de Bella.

Aguarde pacientemente por al menos tres minutos, pero él aún no me contestaba nada, simplemente estaba mirándome de pies a cabeza sin decirme nada y evidentemente incomodo. Enarque mi ceja sugeridamente y el rompió su mirada, levantándola hasta mi rostro.

— ¿Bella?

Me preguntó aturdido, y comprobé que no había escuchado la pregunta que le había hecho. Sacudí mi cabeza confirmándole su suposición.

— OH ella no está, aún no llega del Instituto

Me respondió apoyándose contra la puerta, yo me distraje un momento, cómo que Bella no estaba, el colegio había terminado hace otras, incluso podía sentir su aroma en el ambiente, ella había estado parada justo donde yo estaba ahora y no hace mucho. Le devolví una mirada de confusión, pero no creía que Charlie me estuviera mintiendo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea si ella volverá pronto?

Le interrogué tratando de parecer normal, quería estar segura si estaba diciéndome la verdad, o si estaba ocultándome información.

— De hecho… creo que ya debería estar aquí

Comentó mirando la hora en el reloj. Consideré mis opciones, podía irme y volver cuando Bella volviera, pero por otro lado, ya estaba anocheciendo, lo que significaba que no podría volver sin que Edward se enterara, porque para mi desgracia, en esta oportunidad, él de seguro vendría a cuidarle el sueño a Bella. Miré mi propio reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la noche, Edward generalmente se perdía de la casa después de las once, por lo que aún tenía un margen de tiempo para esperarla. Miré nuevamente a Charlie sonriéndole sugerente y di un paso más cerca de él.

— Te molestaría si la espero… quedé en enseñarle un ejercicio de matemáticas… y no me perdonaría que le fuera mal en la prueba de mañana.

Le dije y me sorprendí de lo perfecta que se había oído mi mentirá, Charlie no podía negarse a permitir que la esperara… él más que nadie quería que Bella pudiera graduarse. Se encogió de hombros resignado, se aparto de la puerta y me hizo pasar.

Entré a la sala de estar de la casa de Bella y me senté en el sofá, Charlie miró a todos lados y luego decidió ser hospitalario conmigo, sabía que aún la situación era incomoda para él, pero al menos estaba poniendo un esfuerzo por no demostrar tanto odio hacia mi familia.

— ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar… un vaso de agua, bebida quizás?

Me preguntó nervioso y ansioso.

— Agua está bien, gracias.

Le respondí mirando el reloj, ojala Bella llegará pronto, sino no sabía que iba a hacer… tampoco podía permanecer hasta que mi hermanito llegará, lo último que quería era que se enojará conmigo por volver a interferir en sus asuntos.

Ya había pasado una hora, eran un cuarto para las diez de la noche y Bella aún no aparecía, me entre a preocupar y mientras Charlie hablaba tomé mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Edward, de pronto se me paso por la mente que él estuviera con ella, espere pacientemente que él contestará y no me sorprendió que el teléfono vibrará en mis manos producto del mensaje que me devolvió a escasos minutos de haberlo hecho yo.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Había sido mi pregunta y me sorprendió la respuesta.

_En casa, ¿Dónde estás tú?_

Me contesto y no alcance a mandarle la respuesta porque en ese minuto se sintió la puerta principal abrirse y tanto Charlie como yo nos paramos de la mesa del comedor al unísono, caminamos ansiosos hasta la sala de estar; mis ojos se abrieron como platos y perdí la respiración al instante cuando advertí aquellos ojos.

— ¿Jake qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó Charlie mirando al Chuncho entrar de la mano con su hija, cuando se percató de mi presencia Jacob soltó un pequeño siseo seco y noté como sus manos se separaron de inmediato, Bella me devolvió la mirada con evidente asombro por mi presencia en su casa.

— Sólo vine a dejar a Bella

Respondió Jacob mirándome con evidente odio, sus ojos flameaban irá… y yo no pude contenerme le devolví el mismo gesto. Estaba comenzando a molestarme que Jacob rondara siempre a mi futura hermana. Tampoco me contuve con Bella, la miré furiosa, tendría que darme muchas explicaciones acerca de que hacía hasta esta hora con Jacob Black. No dije nada y no me moví ni un centímetro del lado de Charlie, simplemente los miraba a ambos.

— Eeee… Jake creo que se te hace tarde… Billy debe estar preocupado… será mejor que…

Le comenzó a decir nerviosa, Jake saco la vista de mi y la miró con una ternura que deba nauseas y la interrumpió en el proceso. Puse mis ojos en blanco y se que hice un gesto poco habitual en mí porque Charlie me miró raro.

— ¿Estarás bien?

Le preguntó insistente dándome una mirada de reojos, pero que se creía este Chuncho, grite en mi interior casi con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, jamás le haría daño a Bella.

— Sí…

Le contesto tímidamente Bella, tratando que finalmente Jacob se fuera. Pero este no se movió ni medio milímetro de su puesto, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.

— Recuerda lo que me dijiste y lo que conversamos

Le advirtió y yo me quede de una pieza, que le había dicho Bella a ese Lobo, de pronto mi corazón muerto se apretó y el miedo afloró, trate de controlarme – no pudo haber sido nada malo, sino lo hubiera visto venir – me dije mentalmente tratando de mantener la perspectiva del asunto. Bella asintió con su cabeza y nerviosa le contesto.

— Nos vemos Jake... que tengas buenas noches

— Tu también Bella

Se despidió finalmente Jake, tardo unos segundos en irse, estos me parecieron una eternidad, pero definitivamente lo hizo sin siquiera decirme nada, me relaje cuando finalmente el olor a pestilencia se fue con él, me separé de Charlie unos centímetros, los tres nos miramos la cara sin decirnos nada y fue incomodo y extraño hasta que Bella cambio su semblante de sorpresa, y me miró esperando que fuera yo la que dijera finalmente qué hacía a esa hora en su casa. Charlie fue el que habló finalmente

— Bien las dejo solas, no te quedes hasta muy tarde Bella mañana hay Instituto, Buenas noches Alice

— Buenas noches Charlie

Conteste mirando como el padre de Bella hacia su retirada dejándonos solas. Aguarde hasta comprobar que esté estaba en su habitación para finalmente hablar con ella, y lo hicimos al unísono

— ¿Qué hacías con ese perro?

— ¿Por qué volvió Edward?

Nos quedamos mirando y ambas esbozamos una pequeña sonrisa, para contestar nuevamente coincidimos

— Conversar

— Por ti

Parecía que estamos de verdad en sintonía, volví a sonreírme y ella bajo la vista a penas escucho mi confidencia. Espere a que me contestara algo pero como no lo hizo hablé yo esta vez.

— Volvió por ti Bella, quiere arreglar las cosas… quiso hablar contigo hoy pero tu te escabulliste, de una manera brillante debo reconocer.

Y le guiñe el ojo, me acerque y tomé entre mis manos su rostros haciendo que me mirará a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates la delataron, estaban brillante de ilusión y mi corazón muerto se regocijo en aquel sentimiento que estaban expeliendo estos. Había comprobado mi teoría ella aún lo amaba, y aquel arrebato en el aeropuerto no había sido más que una reacción lógica a la ira.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que percibí las imágenes en mi mente que delataron el propósito de Edward, mi hermano venía a toda prisa hasta acá, suponiendo que yo estaba con ella, cosa correcta, y llegaría en cualquier momento, haciendo mi escapatoria prácticamente nula, la tomé por los brazos abruptamente.

— ¡Él no puede saber que estoy aquí!

Le dije en pánico y ella supo de inmediato a lo que me refería, me tomo de la mano y corrimos por la escalera, tratando de no hacer ruido, llegamos hasta su cuarto, pero ella se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

— Seguro ya está dentro

Me dijo ahora era ella la que tenia pánico.

— No aún no ha llegado, pero lo hará en segundos… Bella donde puedo esconderme, Edward va a matarme.

Le pregunté mirando a todos lados, pero no había mucho lugar, entramos a su habitación y ella abrió la puerta del Closet, que era pequeñísimo, miré resignada y cuando sentí el ruido de las ramas entré sin chistar, ella cerro la puerta junto a tiempo para girarse y dar en las narices con Edward. Traté de no hacer ruido pero considerando mis opciones sería una suerte que él aroma de Bella fuera más fuerte y no percibiera el mío.

— Bella

Le dijo mi hermano sorprendido de verla parada en su cuarto, esta no le contesto de inmediato, sino que trató de separarse un poco, pero la puerta se abriría si ella sacaba el peso de su cuerpo.

— ¡Edward!

Finalmente balbuceo apoyándose contra la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

— ¿Qué haces despierta aún?

Le preguntó pensativo mirando a todos lados, apostaba a que estaba buscándome. Yo deje de respirar y me hundí más entre las ropas de Bella para que mi olor se confundiera con el de ella.

— Eeee… Yo… bueno yo…

Comenzó a tratar de explicar porque aún no estaba acostada, y lo hizo hasta que cayó en cuenta que era él quien debía darle más explicaciones que ella a él.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí Edward?

Volteó la situación y una pequeña risotada se me escapó. Hubo un silencio y rogué para que mi hermanito no me hubiera escuchado, sujete la puerta del Closet por dentro para que Bella pudiera finalmente salir de esa posición tan incómoda en la que estaba. Ella sintió que el peso de la puerta se había ido y dio el paso final para salir y caminar hasta el centro de la habitación.

— No has contestado a mi pregunta

— Tú tampoco, porque será que me suena familiar

Le dijo mordaz y no podía negar que Bella había madurado.

— Hoy te escabulliste de mí

— No, estás equivocado solo fui al baño, ¿algún problema con eso?

Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— No claro que no

Le contesto él y suspiro mirando a la ventana

— Bella… yo…

Comenzó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió

— ¿Tú qué?

Lo interrumpió ella y demostró con eso que la ansiedad estaba jugándole en contra, Edward se sonrío y se acerco. ¡No Bella… como tan…! Pensé captando al minuto la victoria de mi hermano.

— Quiero invitarte a salir

Le contesto con esa sonrisa torcida y esa voz, que me fastidiaba, pero de seguro a Bella estaba pareciéndole demasiado sexy.

— ¿Cómo?

Le preguntó confundida y roja como un tomate, puesto que Edward la tenía completamente acorralada nuevamente contra el closet.

— A salir, lo que hacen dos personas cuando quieren conocerse mejor

Explico, y debo reconocer que mi hermano era muy bueno en cuanto a la seducción, si yo fuera Bella estaría ahí toda babosa mirándolo, sin posibilidad de negarme.

— Entiendo perfectamente el término salir, es solo que me llama la atención que tú quieras hacerlo conmigo considerando lo que ha pasado

Le replicó Bella mirándolo a los ojos

— Justamente por eso es que quiero que me des una última oportunidad, si después de mañana aún quieres que me vaya, lo haré… ¿Qué dices?

Le insistió y de mis labios se escapó un grito ahogado, fue bajito pero ambos estaban demasiado cerca como para no notarlo, me puse la mano en la boca y abrí mis ojos esperando que Edward se diera cuenta, pero al parecer estaba concentrado en otras cosas. Bella tomó aire y se tomo sus minutos para decidir, pero las imágenes en mi mente me confirmaron que esa cita se haría.

— Perfecto, te paso a buscar a las 10 en punto. Que duermas bien Bella

Le dijo y yo no había escuchado el si de los labios de mi amiga, claro que me imaginé que debió hacerlo con el movimiento de su cabeza, sentí como Edward se iba de la habitación y como ella finalmente cerró la ventana.

— Ya puedes salir Alice

Me dijo aún mirando por ella, cuando se dio vuelta salto del susto de verme detrás de ella.

— ¡Jesucristo! – grito poniéndose la mano en el pecho —había olvidado —balbuceo aún asustada, yo solo la abrace. Todo iba viento en popa… dentro de poco Bella sería mi hermana y eso lejos era la mejor noticia que yo podía recibir a esta altura, incluso deje pasar por alto el tema Jacob Black.

Aguardé varios minutos antes de salir de la casa de Bella, seguro Edward estaba rondando aún por ahí y no quería que me pillara, camine por el vecindario para que nadie sospechará, y cuando estaba a punto de adentrarme en el bosque para emprender el rumbo a casa su voz me hizo perder el equilibrio y casi me estrello contra un árbol.

— ¿En que habíamos quedado _hermanita_?

Me preguntó y al darme vuelta lo advertí apoyado contra el árbol jugando con una piedra en la mano, miré resignada a sus ojos de un dorado intenso.

— Ya… está bien… culpable absoluta… cual será mi castigo ahora

Le conteste remendando su voz, él se sonrió

— Ay Alice… creo que esta vez el placer se lo dejaré a Jasper

Dijo apuntándome hacia atrás, su sonrisa era demasiado burlona y quise ahorcarlo en ese preciso momento, agudice mi vista y le hice un gesto de suficiencia – gracias – le articule, antes de girarme relaje la expresión de mi rostro y puse mi voz tan dulce y melosa como él mismo la había puesto hace un rato atrás con Bella, rogando que esta vez sí funcionara.

— ¡Mi amorcito lindo!

Dije de lo más amorosa corriendo hasta un muy molesto Jasper.


	22. Capítulo 12 Primera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Duodécimo

Cierra tus ojos para desaparecer,

Tus oraciones,

Tus sueños los dejaste aquí  
Pero estas aún despierto y sabes la verdad,

Nadie está allí

Primera Parte

Bella

Diez de la noche había dicho él y ya eran las nueve, me quedaba una hora, miré mi closet y no sé porque estaba tan ilusionada con verlo, como una niña tonta estaba buscando ropa bonita para ponerme – pero que haces - me pregunté sacando por última vez un vestido, que no había usado en años, y que mi madre me había regalado para un cumpleaños.

Suspiré ilusionada y me encamine al baño, salí sigilosamente mirando a todos lados y cuando noté que mi padre no estaba cerca entré rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí, di el agua de la regadera y me metí a bañar, mientras el agua golpeaba mi cuerpo no pude evitar pensar en cómo había sido mi día hoy.

Todo lo que había sucedido había rayado en lo insólito pero para ser sincera había disfrutado cada acontecimiento haciéndome desear con más ahínco esta cita que tendríamos hoy. Primero había encontrado en mi casillero rosas negras que apostaban eran de Edward, me tenía intrigada como había metido esa cantidad de flores sin que lo hubieran visto hacerlo, Ángela había estado toda a jornada escolar preguntándome de quién eran las flores y las reacciones no se dejaban esperar, por ejemplo había disfrutado cada gesto de envidia que había proferido Jessica, no podía ocultar como la carcomía los celos cuando Mike supuso correctamente al autor intelectual y material de mi regalo.

— Sólo hay una persona en este pueblo que puede conseguir rosas negras y en esa cantidad…. Edward Cullen.

Habían sido sus palabras y yo había sonreído al escuchar su conclusión, era bueno demasiado bueno, pero aún sabiendo que él tenía razón no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer y no había ni confirmado ni desmentido nada a nadie, claro que con esto, no había podido evitar que todo mundo cuchucheaba en los pasillos, lo evidente. La situación fue bastante incómoda durante todo el día, más considerando que convenientemente Edward estaba en todas mis clases; casi me caí del infarto cuando lo vi sentado en literatura, y quería que me tragará la tierra cuando leyó los versos de Romeo y Julieta mirándome de plano a mí. También era demasiado engorroso que usará a Ángela para pasarme notitas durante la clase.

— Ten… tu romeo te lo manda

Me dijo esta divertida ante la situación de Cupido que estaba interpretando pero si ella supiera todo lo que había vivido yo antes de las flores y las notas seguro el entusiasmo se le acababa. Miré de reojo a Edward regañándolo con la mirada pero su expresión me hizo decidirme a abrir el papel que me había mandado.

_Abre tu cuaderno_

Era todo lo que decía y lo miré estupefacta, dude un segundo en abrirlo pensando que me encontraría con algo aún más embarazoso que las flores, trague saliva y pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y me decidí a abrirlo. Me quede impactada con lo que encontré en la primera hoja – no puedo creerlo, también dibuja – dije atontada y en un volumen, que para mi desgracia, fue demasiado alto, el profesor y todos los alumnos se giraron a mirarme confusos.

— ¿Decía algo Srta. Swan?

Me preguntó el profesor y yo cerré abruptamente el cuaderno. Sacudí mi cabeza en negación y estaba otra vez, roja como tomate, y claro Edward parecía disfrutarlo a cada segundo. Le di una mirada colérica y luego baje la vista cuando todos se habían girado a mirar al frente. Abrí lentamente la tapa del cuaderno otra vez y no podía creer lo que estaban mirando mis ojos, dentro en la primera pagina había un dibujo al carboncillo de mi rostro, el papel era demasiado antiguo y perfecto, deslice las yemas de mis dedos, sorprendida y extasiada, por todo el dibujo deteniéndome en mi rostro y era imposible que el pudiera dibujarme con tanta claridad sin estar viéndome o sin que yo hubiera posado, mi rostro estaba completamente relajado y había un sutil color carmín en las mejillas. Al final de la hoja había una nota.

_Jamás me cansaré de observarte, ni de amarte… podría estar mirándote por toda la eternidad y sería simplemente perfecto… porque tú eres perfecta._

_Puedes notar esa paz que emana de tus facciones, así es como te ves cuando duermes Bella… llena de paz y estoy seguro que anoche cuando lo pinte tu estabas soñando conmigo_

Levante mi vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada era intensa y provoco justamente lo que él estaba deseando, me volví a sonrojar como tomate, en eso sonó el timbre, me levanté de mi puesto aún aturdida por el dibujo y lo que él había escrito. Pero para salir tenía que pasar al lado del pupitre de Edward, cuando estaba por pasarlo él salió de improviso al pasillo por donde yo venía y con eso convenientemente tropecé, me sujeto entre sus brazos casi como si hubiera estado deseándolo.

— Que conveniente Edward

Le reclamé mientras este me devolvía una sonrisa torcida, acerco mi cuerpo hasta sus labios y yo me quede de una pieza congelada, no podía creerlo, él iba a besarme, en esa posición, delante de todo el mundo, cerré mis ojos automáticamente esperando el contacto pero no sucedió.

— Estoy practicando para esta noche

Me susurró al oído con esa voz que lograba que yo me derritiera como mantequilla, me enderezo con cuidado y yo estaba ahí como una boba mirándolo extasiada contemplando a mi ángel, él sonrió satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que me tenía donde quería.

— No quiero interrumpirlos pero algunos queremos llegar a la próxima clase a tiempo y están haciendo taco

Magulló Jessica entre dientes molesta, instantáneamente al escuchar su comentario me corrí unos pasos para dejar la pasada libre y ella deslizo su cuerpo entre nosotros dándome un pequeño empujón, satisfactoriamente para Edward volví a caer entre sus brazos.

— Dos veces seguidas y esta vez no tuve nada que ver… deberías verlo como una señal.

Me comentó riéndose divertido por la situación. Me separé a regañadientes, debo reconocer, de su pétreo cuerpo.

— Más te vale que llegues a tiempo, me carga esperar

Había sido lo único coherente que me había salido en ese momento. Ahora recordar esos acontecimientos me habían estremecerme de la felicidad, incluso había olvidado todo lo que había pasado hace un mes, y esperaba con ansias que él finalmente llegará a buscarme, cepille mi pelo frente al espejo, el vestido no era nada provocativo, pero sabía que le gustaría, me puse un chaleco que le hacia juego al vestido de color azul petróleo, recogí el pelo en un moño y me pinté levemente los labios, cuando iba a hacer lo propio con las mejillas para darle color, un rubor natural afloró en ellas y supe que estaba lista para mi cita con Edward.

Salí del baño envuelta en la bata de levantarse, y para mi suerte había sido una decisión sabia, mi padre estaba parado fuera del cuarto de baño, con su cepillo de dientes en la mano y una cara de dos metros.

— ¡Por fin! Pensé que haría raíces —exclamo un poquito exasperado por mi tardanza.

— Lo siento Papá, se me olvida que compartimos el baño

Le conteste entrando a mi cuarto, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta él me habló

— ¿Todo bien en la escuela?

Preguntó con la mano en la puerta, mirándome a los ojos.

— Perfecto, no podría estar mejor… Buenas noches Char… papá

Le contesté incomoda y cerré la puerta sintiendo a lo lejos su despedida.

— Que duermas bien Bella

Me saque la bata y me recosté en la cama a esperarlo, pero para mala suerte mía el baño caliente me había relajado lo suficiente para hacer estragos, caí sin poder luchar al cabo de unos minutos en una somnolencia profunda, y estaba soñando con mi dios griego cuando sentí sus gélidas manos sobre mi rostro y abrí mis ojos instantáneamente cuando sentí su halito en mi rostro.

— ¿Lista?

Me preguntó dándome la mano para ayudarme a salir de la cama, yo le tome sus duros y fríos dedos entre los míos y me levanté, apenas lo hice él me miró satisfecho de pies a cabezas

— Te ves preciosa, pero… sería mejor si te pusieras pantalones donde vamos hará frío y lo último que quiero es que te enfermes.

Me dijo besándome la frente, yo para varias me quede sin habla, sin contestarle me acerque a la cómoda y tome unas calzas viejas que había guardado y que eran mejores que los pantalones, no me había producido para nada, lo miré y él caballerosamente se giró dándome la espalda para darme privacidad.

— ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Le pregunté tomándolo por el brazo para que se girará, me sorprendió cuando me tomo entré sus manos y me levanto como si yo no pesará nada. Se sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en el árbol, me puso en su espalda para poder bajar con mayor facilidad y me acordé de aquel día cuando me había mostrado su peculiar mundo. Me aferre a su cuello para evitar caerme y cerré mis ojos, para cuando los abrí él estaba corriendo a toda prisa entre el bosque.

No me sorprendió que él quisiera llevarme a nuestro claro, cuando advertí el ya conocido lugar, sí me sorprendió que no me dejara en el suelo ni aminorará el paso, sin duda íbamos a otro lugar.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

Le insistí y él al cabo de unos minutos y unos cuantos kilómetros bajo la intensidad de su paso, me quitó de su espalda y me ayudo a caminar entre los arbustos.

— Que impaciente Bella

Me dijo finalmente abriéndome paso hasta una cueva en la montaña. Me quede de una pieza cuando vi la fogata en su interior, había una manta que cubría el suelo y unos cuantos cojines dispersos alrededor, también había unas frazadas estratégicamente dobladas y unas cuantas rosas negras adornaban la improvisada mesa. Era completamente romántico e inesperado. Me acerque lentamente hasta el interior, y comprobé que también había comida, a un costado había una cesta de frutas y para variar habían manzanas rojas en su interior, me sonreí. Tomé una entre mis manos y me giré para encararlo

— ¿Quieres hacer que me expulsen del paraíso?

Le pregunté seductoramente ante lo que estaba proponiéndome.

— Sólo si tú lo quieres

Me contesto serio y jamás en un millón de años podría haberme imaginado que él estaba finalmente accediendo.

— ¿Qué estas insinuándome Edward?

Le pregunté para comprobar que yo había entendido bien y que no estaba pasándome rollos de más.

— Puedo convertirte en vampiro esta misma noche si tu lo quieres, sólo tienes que pedírmelo y esta vez no me negaré —fue su respuesta y yo me quede petrificada con la manzana en la mano.


	23. Capítulo 12 Segunda Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Duodécimo

Cierra tus ojos para desaparecer,

Tus oraciones,

Tus sueños los dejaste aquí  
Pero estas aún despierto y sabes la verdad,

Nadie está allí

Segunda Parte

Edward

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le tomó un escaso segundo reflexionar acerca de mi oferta, la delató el brillo que sus ojos profirieron. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la convirtiera en un vampiro y a juzgar por su mirada esa misma noche, y no me iba a negar. Sin embargo y a pesar de mi decisión quería escucharlo de sus labios, no iba a acercarme hasta que ella me dijera que esa era su voluntad en voz alta. Mi corazón dio un brinco y no pude acallarlo, incluso creo que lo sentí latir por primera vez en los cien años de soledad en los cuales había estado muerto, hoy estaba latiendo nuevamente y gracias a mi amada Bella.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella sacudió su cabeza asintiendo ante mi oferta, tomé aire y me acerque quedando frente a frente, escasos centímetros nos estaban separando, pude sentir su corazón comenzar a latir furioso, una ola de su sangre inundo mis sentidos y advertí el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Dilo en voz alta

La insté y ella bajo la manzana que tenía en su mano, el ruido seco del golpe delató que la fruta había caído de sus manos.

— Sí quiero, pero no esta noche… te quiero a ti

Contestó acercándose a mi rostro, distinguí como mojo sus labios nerviosa con su lengua y me quede de una pieza, la propuesta había cambiado, ella era ahora la que estaba ofreciéndome algo.

Advertí como lentamente en cuestión de segundos finalmente su rostro se acerco al mío, nuestras narices estaban rozando y sentí aquellos tibios y dulces labios suyos ser presionados sobre los míos. Nos besamos lentamente en un principio y no pude evitar poner mis manos en su espalda para acercarla aún más a mí a pesar de que quemaba en el fondo de mi garganta demasiado. Su dulzura inundaba mis sentidos y no ayudó el hecho de sentirla estremecerse con el contacto de mis gélidas manos. En otra circunstancia las hubiera retirado de inmediato, ahora en cambio apreté mi torso contra el suyo frágil y delicado. Ella cruzo sus brazos en mi cuello haciendo con esto que su cuerpo estuviera casi fundido al mío. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y era increíble el aroma que su cuerpo expelía, producto de la pasión que estaba sintiendo su sangre circulaba con mayor intensidad y el punto de escape de aquella esencia y calidez eran aquellas mejillas tan perfectas que Bella poseía. Estas olas de sangre hacían, una y otra vez sin control, que mi sentido del olfato se trastornara, incluso podía sentir la lujuria que emanaban sin control de Bella y sabía que antes le hubiera temido pero ahora yo necesitaba desesperadamente intoxicarme de aquella sensación.

Rompí el beso, más por ella que por mí, yo no era quién necesitaba aire y baje lentamente dando pequeños toques con mis labios por todo el largo de su cuello. Ella instintivamente dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración se comenzó acelerar haciéndose errática. La miré de reojo y fue como verla en cámara lenta, igual a como cuando las películas se quedan retrocediendo eternamente en aquellos detalles minúsculos pero exquisitamente perfectos. La expresión de su rostro era infinita, y sus labios tersos y dulces estaban completamente rojos, casi amoratados de tanto ser besados. Ni por un segundo quise detenerme, su pelo estaba revuelto y sé que yo había sido el autor intelectual de dicho desastre pero me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos y de esa forma. Bella sería mía esta noche. Mía para siempre.

Puse mi mano en el final de su cuello sujetando su delicada nuca contra mí, nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes y volvió a golpearme el olor de su sangre. Fue en ese minuto que perdí la cabeza completamente. Ella se acerco a mi rostro y jugó con mis labios, los besaba y se alejaba casi como una niña tentando a su suerte, sus besos eran delicadamente perfectos hasta que de pronto sentí que la urgencia se apoderó de ellos. Sin darme cuenta, tenía el cuerpo de mi amada sobre la manta en el suelo y como agradecí la sugerencia de Alice respecto a los cojines. Puse una mano en su espalda y con el otro aguante el peso de mi cuerpo y el de ella para que no cayera al suelo de topetón, arruinando con ello el perfecto momento que estábamos teniendo.

— Hay una experiencia que quiero recordarla como humana

Balbuceó apenas, su voz estaba distorsionada y su respiración entrecortada, su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho y reventar como un juego artificial, y si hasta hace unos minutos latía salvajemente ahora estaba rugiendo de una manera que incluso me preocupo. Me separé de su cuerpo pero sus pequeñas y frágiles manos sujetaron la solapa de mi chaqueta.

— No te vas a escapar esta vez

Me anunció con una carcajada que más que a risa sonó a nervios y timidez. La expresión en su rostro era de un valor incalculable y hubiera deseado tener una cámara para retratarla y mostrársela en un par de décadas. Mis labios se curvaron y la bese de vuelta, sentí como sus manos, ávidas por las hormonas, estaban luchando por despojarme de la chaqueta que aún traía puesta, y decidí ayudarla en poco. Extendí mis manos hacia atrás para que ella pudiera finalmente quitármela, pero cuando sentí sus dedos tratar de desabotonar mi camisa, la detuve.

— Ahora es mi turno

Reclamé y noté como abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el tono de mi voz, la giré poniéndola sobre mí y me senté con ella en mi regazo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por segunda vez, al ver que mis intenciones eran serias y que no iba a detenerme como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, si esto era lo que ella quería era lo que iba a tener.

Deslice suavemente mis dedos por sus muslos y me fascino el efecto que estaba provocando, como agradecí que no me hubiera hecho caso con el tema de los pantalones, el delgado vestido y las calzas cubrían su piel pero sabía perfectamente que mis manos estaban provocando en ella esa sensación de electricidad que yo mismo estaba sintiendo, al imaginarme que finalmente seríamos uno esta noche.

Sus brazos estaban a un costado, y cuando llegue a sus dedos estos estaban fríos, estaba sudando por los nervios, me sonreí y fue ahí cuando levante mis ojos y me di cuenta que ella me había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue ella la que se saco el chaleco que traía puesto sobre el vestido, su pelo largo cayó como cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos y reparé en otro detalle del cual no había estado consciente: su vestido era con pabilos.

Saque mis manos de entre las suyas y cuando llegue hasta el borde extremo de su vestido, sin dudarlo sujeté la tela y lo levanté sobre sus hombros, jamás me había percatado que su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía y de un translucido fascinante. Cada detalle de su cuerpo era realmente espectacular y sobrenatural, Bella realmente era perfecta en todo sentido.

Sus ojos brillaban y quise poder decirle tantas cosas, incluso si pudiera llorar de la emoción probablemente lo habría estado haciendo porque contemplar aquel cuerpo tan perfecto y delicado dolía.

Se acerco a mis labios y me beso, creo que esa fue una reacción llevada por el bochorno de mi mirada. Deslice mis manos por sus hombros y baje con los dedos por su columna vertebral, me detuve cerca de sus caderas, estaba en eso cuando ella, con una soltura envidiable y una precisión de reloj suizo, me desabotono toda la camisa en cuestión de segundos, puso sus palmas tibias sobre mi dorso desnudo y saco la tela que cubría mi cuerpo lentamente descubriendo mis hombros en el proceso.

— Eres hermoso

Susurró contemplándome, y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, apretó sus palmas tratando con eso, de lograr que yo me recostará de vuelta al suelo. Y lo hice besándola a cada segundo sin perder el contacto con sus labios, entrelace mis dedos en sus largos cabellos y finalmente supe que conocer a Bella había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi existencia. Todo el mundo estaba equivocado, lo nuestro simplemente era destino y si no hubiera sido hoy, habría sido en alguna parte de mi existencia. Ahora encontraba el sentido a que Carlisle me hubiera convertido, jamás hubiera encontrado a mi alma gemela si no hubiera sido porque estaba viviendo en otra época.

Toque cada centímetro de su piel y deslice mi nariz olfateando el exquisito olor de su sangre impregnado en su dermis, la tibieza de está era asombrosa y me fascinaba, puse mi cuerpo entre sus piernas y la miré por última vez.

— Te amo Isabella Swan

— Y yo a ti Edward Cullen

Me respondió ella en un susurro. Iba a hacer que esa noche fuera la mejor de su vida y con ese recuerdo iba a borrar cada dolor y cada sufrimiento que le había causado, Bella sería mi mujer para toda la inmortalidad.


	24. Capítulo 12 Tercera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Duodécimo

Cierra tus ojos para desaparecer,

Tus oraciones,

Tus sueños los dejaste aquí  
Pero estas aún despierto y sabes la verdad,

Nadie está allí

Tercera Parte

Alice

Si hubiera estado "viva" me hubiera ruborizado hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies con las imágenes que se sucedían una tras otra en mis ojos sin yo poder evitarlo – _maldición_ – magullé frustrada tratando de concentrarme en la película que estábamos viendo, pero era prácticamente imposible.

Me giré de posición tratando de ocultar la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento pero no pasé inadvertida para el entrometido de Emmett

— ¿Qué estás viendo hermanita?

— Nada que te incumba

— Apuesto a que se trata de los tórtolos

Insistió fascinado ante la idea de saber cuáles eran mis visiones, congelo la imagen de la película que estamos viendo y se giró a mirarme con esa mirada acusadora tan característica de él, no tuve que ni confirmar ni desmentir nada, y en exactos treinta segundos soltó una carcajada que entumeció mis oídos.

— Ya déjalo ir —le pedí al borde de la desesperación.

— Ni aunque me lo rogaras, esto jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Me contesto sentándose derecho y volviendo a poner la película para terminar de verla.

— Ya mi amor, no le sigas el juego

Me pidió Jasper dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello.

— Como desearía poder "apagar" este don en situaciones como esta.

Exclame frustrada mirando a Emmett, todo el tiempo que restó de la película se giraba a mirarme y se reía entre dientes, y esa actitud suya logró ponerme de mal humor, puse mis ojos en blanco a la cuarta vez que lo hizo y me iba a levantar para irme a otro lado, cuando mi cuerpo se congelo inconscientemente, mire la hora, eran exactamente las cinco de la madrugada.

Me levanté rauda del sillón, saliendo de los brazos de mi amado Jasper y corrí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la casa, sin siquiera tocar abrí la conocida puerta blanca y mis ojos se detuvieron en la escena que estaba viendo continuación.

Edward estaba ayudando a sentarse a Bella en el sillón de su habitación, tenía sujetado su cuerpo y ella estaba en evidente dolor. El brazo izquierdo de mi amiga estaba por el cuello de mi hermano y él sujetaba contra su propio peso el de ella. Cuando finalmente la dejo sentada un gemido se escucho de sus labios.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y le pase pestillo cuando advertí que Emmett venía subiendo dispuesto a disfrutar de la escena y no había nada chistoso en lo absoluto. Me acerque y le di una mirada furibunda a Edward quien me miró confuso.

— ¡No podías haber sido más suave!

Le reclamé en un gruñido haciendo con esto que Bella hundiera la mirada en el suelo abochornada. La tomé por los brazos y la arrastre hasta el cuarto de baño, una vez dentro la miré impaciente.

— Entra debemos evaluar los daños

Exclame y procuré que el tono empleado fuera suave pero sonó severo, tal cual una madre reprocha la conducta de su hija, tímidamente ella comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y con cada movimiento que hacía, las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban y me confirmaban que no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas.

— No es su culpa que yo sea tan….

— Humana

Le completé la frase ayudándola a quitarse el vestido de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente quedo solo con su ropa interior puesta trate de que mis ojos no hicieran ningún movimiento brusco que delatara la impresión causada.

Su piel tersa y blanca ahora estaba adornada con moretones por doquier, de variados tamaños e intensidades.

— Fue la noche más maravillosa que he pasado

Me dijo con la voz melosa hasta decir basta y yo la miré incrédula

— Sin duda sino no hubieras quedado así

Le contesté aún impactada por tantos moretones. Estaba distraída pensando en cómo ocultar principalmente los de su cuello, cuando sentimos el golpe en la puerta.

— Piérdete Edward… ya hiciste suficiente por una noche

Contesté poniendo mis manos en la barbilla y pensando en que tipo de maquillaje usar, porque a juzgar por la intensidad del morado iba a ser una tarea titánica siquiera disimularlos. A mi mente se me vino la imagen de Charlie cuando viera a su hija en ese estado, iba a hablar cuando una voz me interrumpió

— No soy Edward…Alice, soy yo déjame pasar

Exclamo Carlisle y la ira me inundó aún más, creo que tanto Bella como yo abrimos nuestros ojos como platos y no pude contenerme – _además de bruto insensible_ – reclamé poniendo el cerrojo a la puerta cuando noté que Carlisle estaba girando la perilla.

— No por favor, todos se van a enterar

Susurró Bella tomando una toalla para cubrirse y su expresión me lo dijo todo, estaba avergonzada y asustada. Me acerque y le acaricie los brazos.

— No te preocupes nadie va a verte en ese estado

Le aseguré acunándola en mi pecho. Mi hermano es estúpido de verdad o se hace pensé en mi interior. Era incomprensible que a la primera persona que se le haya ocurrido contarle haya sido a Carlisle, no podía haber sido a Esme, vampiros o humanos los hombres eran todos iguales, como odiaba que no hubiera diferencia entre especies respecto a este tipo de cosas.

— Estamos bien… no es necesario

Grité tratando de parecer convincente pero Carlisle me ganaba de lejos. No se lo creyó ni por asomo.

— Alice… Bella podría tener una hemorragia interna

Me advirtió con un dejo de urgencia y preocupación en la voz. Ambas nos miramos resignadas y mi dulce amiga miro al cielo tratando de contener las lágrimas. La miré pidiendo su permiso porque no iba abrir la puerta a menos que ella lo quisiera.

— Por favor Bella

Suplicó Edward impaciente por que no abríamos la puerta y habíamos estado al menos veinte minutos ahí. Finalmente y luego de mucha meditación que impacientaba al resto de mi familia me decidía presionar yo también.

— ¿Bella?

Le pregunté separándola de mi cuerpo. Ella apretó los dientes y lucho por decir que no y mantenerse en su posición pero finalmente cuando escucho la voz de mi hermano accedió.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y deje entrar solo a Carlisle a la habitación, le cerré la puerta en las narices a Edward, ya había hecho bastante con lastimarla y luego avergonzarla con el tema del suegro entrometido.

Carlisle se acerco y ella tímidamente accedió a descubrir su cuerpo, de verdad, yo hubiera estado mucho más que avergonzada si mi suegro me estuviera mirando de pies a cabeza, y aunque ambas sabíamos que los ojos de mi padre eran médicos igual la tensión podía advertirse.

Le tomo el brazo y la giró completa observándola, deslizo sus dedos por los moretones y apretó el más grande que estaba cerca de las costillas en el lado izquierdo. Apenas lo hizo de los labios de Bella se escapo un gemido seco y ella trato de ocultarlo pero nuevamente ni por asomo íbamos a ganarle a los conocimientos médicos de siglos que tenía Carlisle.

Por primera vez en toda la vida que llevaba junto a esta familia jamás nunca había visto aquel brinco que noté en los ojos topacios de él cuando ella gimió ante el examen. Las heridas eran graves y bastante más significativas de lo que parecían.

— ¿Te duele?

Le preguntó volviendo a examinar el mismo lugar y ella no alcanzo a decir nada cuando el gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios por segunda vez.

— No mucho

Dijo tratando de ocultar lo que era demasiado evidente para el médico presente.

— Bella

La regaño él dándole una mirada inquisitiva. Era necesario que ella dijera la verdad y no aminorara o tratara de empequeñecer los síntomas.

— Sí me duele y apenas puedo respirar

Confeso finalmente mirándose su propio cuerpo, Carlisle volvió al ataque y ella pego un grito completamente audible cuando el presiono sin escrúpulos, acto seguido la puerta se abrió de par en par y nos dimos cuenta que Edward había reventado la chapa.

Nos quedamos de una pieza cuando vimos como el moretón se expandió como una sombra por todo el costado y abarcaba gran parte de la espalda de nuestra frágil humana.

— ¿Qué tiene?

Pregunto con un hilo de voz Edward acercándose a Bella, quiso tocarla pero se contuvo por miedo a volver a herirla.

— Tiene perforado el pulmón

Diagnostico certero y preciso Carlisle, guardó silencio mirando a Edward. Y leí entre líneas, había que llevar a Bella aún hospital pronto, ella abrió sus ojos cuando se percató de lo íbamos a hacer.

— ¡No!

Grito en su defensa y yo me acerque para tratar de convencerla pero se me adelanto el médico de la familia.

— Bella la única forma de ayudarte en operándote sino vas a morir —le explico Carlisle.

— ¡No! —volvió a gritar ella esta vez mirando a Edward.

— Quiero que me conviertas ahora —agrego y este abrió sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa, ella se acerco con la mirada decidida.

— ¿Ahora?

Le preguntó como tratando de comprobar que había oído bien. Y todos la habíamos escuchado porque ella no estaba hablando precisamente bajito.

— Sí ahora, qué objeto tiene que vaya a un hospital si voy a convertirme en vampiro de todas formas.

Le hizo ver y creo que hasta yo tuve mi minuto escéptico, es decir, hasta ahora mi familia entera sabía de los planes de mi hermano pero lejos esta no eran las mejores circunstancias para concretarlo.

— Bella creo que sería mejor que tomarás la decisión en otras circunstancias…

Trato de persuadirla Carlisle pero no contábamos con que Edward esta vez estaba de su lado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Le pregunto a Carlisle y no pude evitar bufar un sonido de asombro mirando impactada a ambos romeos.

— Edward —espeto severo Carlisle, llamándolo a la razón pero estaba claro que no iba a lograr nada.

— ¿Cuánto?

Volvió a preguntar sin quitarle la vista a Bella.

— Una hora, tal vez dos, su pulmón se llenará de sangre y no podrá respirar, morirá ahogada y no es una muerte muy bonita.

Le contesto Carlisle sin ser objetivo en lo absoluto.

— Necesitaremos un justificativo para no ir al instituto.

Fue el cometario de Edward y un nudo en la garganta se formo automáticamente ante esas palabras. Edward iba a convertirla en vampiro esa misma mañana.


	25. Capítulo 13 Primera Parte

**Crespúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Decimotercero:

Despierto y veo que todo está bien  
Es la primera vez en mi vida que todo está bien  
Despacio miro a mi alrededor y me sorprendo  
Pienso acerca de las pequeñas cosas que hacen la vida genial  
No cambiaría nada por esto  
Ese es el mejor sentimiento

Primera Parte

Bella

Hubiera deseado no despertar jamás, permanecer en sus brazos eternamente, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido su cuerpo me parecía tan cálido y tan blando que escapaba a las apreciaciones que me había formado con anterioridad. Abrí mis ojos lentamente sintiendo como deslizaba sus dedos por mi espalda, y dibujaba trazos con ellos por todo el largo de mi columna vertebral. Estaba literalmente en el cielo y no quería bajar por nada en lo absoluto de vuelta a la realidad. Traté de mantener cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido que había escuchado de sus pétreos labios en mi memoria. Y creo que si no hubiera sufrido de la manera en que lo hice jamás hubiera apreciado como lo estaba sucediendo en este momento.

Traté por todos los medios que él no se percatará que estaba despierta para que siguiera acariciándome pero me delató el sonido pesado y dificultoso de la respiración, que extrañamente, se me había dificultando a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Bella, que sucede?

Me preguntó preocupado tomándome en sus brazos y separando mi cuerpo de su torso desnudo. Cuando hizo eso un dolor me cruzo como un puñal de lado a lado y profería un indeseable grito de dolor, abrí mis ojos como platos, sentí como todo el aire de mis pulmones se había escapado completamente dejándome desvalida de provisión para hablar.

— ¿Bella?

Insistió ahora con pánico, tomo entre sus resistentes brazos mi cuerpo frágil y lacio, cuidadosamente me recostó contra el suelo y a duras penas lleve mi temblorosa mano hasta el origen del dolor. Con un movimiento ansioso me quito las cobijas y sus ojos topacios se endurecieron, la facción de su rostro se tenso y la expresión de tortura no pudo ocultarla.

— Tengo que llevarte de regreso

Fue todo lo que dijo y lo hizo con un hilo de voz, en un segundo se incorporó del suelo y comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada. Giré mi cabeza para verlo y aunque traté de decir algo, simplemente no pude, no podía articular palabra alguna no solo producto del dolor sino que con cada minuto que pasaba menos aire podía inhalar. A ratos se me perdía el reflejo de su cuerpo mientras se vestía y era increíble que no me sonrojará al ver su cuerpo desnudo, aún en ese estado pude comprobar que el era más que hermoso; un verdadero dios griego en todo el sentido de la palabra finalmente y al cabo de unos segundos se me acerco devuelta ya completamente vestido.

— Voy a vestirte ¿Puedes levantarte?

Me pregunto poniendo su mano detrás de mi espalda para ayudarme a enderezarme, traté por todos los medios de no quejarme pero su oído era biónico porque aunque profería gemidos sin sonido, cada vez que daba uno, sus dientes sonaban y comprobaba con ello que él estaba bastante consciente de las heridas que aparentemente nuestra noche de pasión había causado. Y era increíble como mi noche mágica se había tornado otra vez en amargura y desilusión.

Corrió conmigo en su espalda todo el trayecto de vuelta, y aunque trato de hacerlo lo más cuidadoso posible, el dolor se intensificaba con el solo hecho de él dar un paso siquiera, jamás había sido buena manejando ni el stress ni el dolor, esté era cada vez más fuerte, y para cuando llegamos hasta su casa creo que tantas señales de dolor habían adormecido la sensación en mi cerebro. Con la perspectiva un poco más clara, noté que Edward iba a entrar por la puerta de la cocina que daba justo a la sala de estar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando noté que sus hermanos estaban sentados viendo la televisión.

— No

Suplique por lo bajo sujetando su mano, me miro confundido y yo apunte hacia el interior de la casa por el ventanal

— por favor, entremos por otro lugar

Le pedí y con los ojos traté de explicarle cuan bochornoso sería si sus hermano se enterarán de lo que me había pasado. Dudo un momento pero finalmente accedió a mi petición.

— Dolerá aún más

Me advirtió.

— No importa, lo resistiré

Contesté sacudiendo mi cabeza levemente, prefería mil veces que me cargará en su espalda mientras subía por el árbol, a que todo mundo supiera lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre nosotros.

Me subió a su espalda y apreté mis labios cuando sentí la punzada profunda en mi cuerpo, trepo por el árbol y para suerte mía esta estaba abierta de par en par, dio el salto preciso y piso su habitación con elegancia. Una vez dentro ladeó mi cuerpo para bajarme de su espalda pero mantuvo mi brazo rodeando su cuello, puso su propio brazo por mi espalda y me sostuvo por la cintura, manteniendo de esa forma todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el suyo.

— Tú padre me asesinará esta vez

Comentó con una risa nerviosa, y yo me sonreí también ante la idea de lo que haría Charlie si me viera llegar con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de moretones y adolorida como estaba, de seguro creería que mi amado Edward me había golpeado como todo un abusador.

Pero si los golpes se sintieran de la misma forma en que yo había sentido anoche, me presentaba de voluntaria para que me azotaran de por vida. Cuando pensé en la noche anterior, un rubor inundó mis mejillas y levante mi vista tímidamente hasta encontrarme con aquellos ojos topacios que tanto amaba. Aproximo mi cuerpo hasta el sillón de su habitación y estaba por sentarme cuando la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos.

Lo que sucedió después fue inevitable y bochornoso hasta decir basta, hubiera preferido agonizar eternamente en el bosque que haber pasado por el medico de cabecera que estaba teniendo desde que mi "suegro" había aparecido en mi vida. Ahora no podría mirarlo a los ojos siquiera, tendría que pasar una década completa.

Edward y Alice me ayudaron a salir y me sentaron de vuelta al cómodo pero estrecho sillón que adornaba la habitación de mi ángel. Por segunda vez y para mi desgracia todos los Cullen faltantes estaban esperando en la habitación de Edward el veredicto del padre de familia, apenas cruce el umbral de la puerta del baño advertí lo que más temía en mi interior, los ojos de Emmett brillaron y noté como dejo los discos de música aún lado acercándose ansioso hasta donde estaba.

— ¡Vaya noche _hermanita_!

Exclamó entre risas pero su comentario causo el efecto contrario a lo que el hubiera deseado en el resto de su familia.

— No seas desubicado Emmett

Le reprendió Esme quitándolo de encima, su sonrisa fue cálida y sus ojos me reflejaron ternura. Yo enarque mis cejas y me sonreí, a esta altura ya no podía hacer nada, todos se habían enterado de lo que hubiera preferido guardar en secreto. Y Emmett recibió el castigo por partida doble, puesto que también Rosalie lo reprendió con un golpe en el brazo, este le profirió una mirada de niño arrepentido.

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral y advertí que mi amado Edward se sentó al lado contrario del sofá, quedando al revés de mí, nuestros cuerpos quedaron hombro con hombro pero casi de espaldas. Lentamente corrió mi cabello para dejar al descubierto mi cuello, y yo tragué saliva ansiosa, no pude evitar estremecerme y las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en Volterra se me vinieron a la mente, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— Te amo

Me susurró rozando levemente sus labios contra el lóbulo de oído, me estremecí al sentí su halito gélido en la piel desnuda de mi cuello, y exclame un leve gemido cuando sus dientes blanquecinos, por segunda vez se hundían como dos perfectas navajas ávidas de mi sangre. Una angustia se apoderó de mi cuerpo que trato de luchar por escapar pero Edward puso su mano debajo de mi brazo atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo de manera segura, gentil pero firme. Sentí que sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel y cuando lo hice también advertí que aceleró la succión de mi sangre, estaba saciando su sed conmigo y mi corazón se entumeció ante la idea que otra vez, Edward me dejaría morir como lo había hecho en Volterra.

En cuestión de segundos la fuerza abandono mi cuerpo y ya no pude luchar, mi vista se nubló y la imagen frente a mí se distorsiono, a lo lejos, pero muy lejos se distinguían las reacciones de los demás, Esme enterró su rostro en el pecho de Carlisle quien la sujeto con fuerza y Rosalie simplemente no soportó la escena, salió de la habitación

— No puedo ser testigo de esto

Le sentí murmurar a lo lejos y noté como ella y Emmett se fueron.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta y pesada, casi imperceptible. Increíblemente eso aminoró el dolor que había estado sintiendo. Mis brazos estaban completamente flácidos sobre mi regazo, y una sombra se acerco hasta nosotros, percibí un frió en mis muñecas, traté de aclarar la vista y resulto un poco. Los ojos topacios de Carlisle me miraban, tenía su dedo índice y pulgar puestos en posición estratégica para verificar mi pulso.

Mi corazón aún latía pero estos latidos eran cada vez más lejanos, y estaba claro que mi cuerpo mortal estaba agonizando. Cuando Edward se había alimentado aquella vez en Italia, la sensación había sido la misma, pero ahora había un detalle, mi corazón no estaba deteniéndose y no iba detenerse, no hasta que mi cuerpo estuviera completamente transformado. También sabía que me dolería incluso más de lo que había estado sufriendo hace unos minutos atrás – _no será una muerte bonita_ – recordé aquellas palabras en mi mente.

— Hijo detente

Le susurró Carlisle cuando comprobó que mi corazón latía mortalmente despacio. Sentí como sus dientes dejaban de apretar y como su lengua dejaba de succionar mi piel, el contacto húmedo de su boca se quito y se separó lentamente. Sostenía mi frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y si no hubiera sido por su mano protectora en mi nuca mi cabeza hubiera caído con todo el peso hacia atrás.

Cuando finalmente su rostro estuvo frente a frente con el mío comprobé que sus ojos se habían tornado, otra vez, de un rojo vivo. Baje mi vista por su rostro hasta la comisura de sus labios y de ellos afloraba un hilo de mi sangre que se abría paso sin control.

— Tres días mi amor, tienes que resistir tres días

Me pidió acunando en su pecho mi cuerpo inerte al que estaba escapándosele el último aliento de vida.


	26. Capítulo 13 Segunda Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Decimotercero:

Despierto y veo que todo está bien  
Es la primera vez en mi vida que todo está bien  
Despacio miro a mi alrededor y me sorprendo  
Pienso acerca de las pequeñas cosas que hacen la vida genial  
No cambiaría nada por esto  
Este es el mejor sentimiento

Segunda Parte

Alice

— Listo

Me dijo Jasper entrando al Jeep, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se giró a mirarme a los ojos, yo estaba en el asiento del conductor.

— No seré capaz de hacerlo

Le confesé nerviosa, estábamos estacionados a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Bella, eran las siete de la mañana y el plan para poder pasar desapercibidos y evitar que Charlie se enterara de la transformación de su hija me parecía totalmente carente de lógica, ningún padre astuto se lo creería así como sí pensé.

Que les hacía creer que yo podría actuar como si no hubiera visto a Bella hace exactamente veinte minutos atrás agonizando y retorciéndose del dolor. No podría mirar a su padre a la cara y hacerme la que no tenía idea de donde estaba su hija, podría no tener corazón pero si tenía conciencia y la mía estaba enlodada hasta reventar. Además jamás había sido buena actriz, que les hacía pensar que hoy podría resultar.

Miré por enésima vez, con el horror pintado en mi cara, la fachada de la casa de Bella y la imagen del rostro que pondría Charlie cuando la mentira que habíamos urdido comenzará a desarrollarse no podía quitármela de la mente. Era imposible que él no se hubiera percatado ya que su hija no estaba donde supuestamente debía estar. Algo en el fondo de mi corazón me decía, que Charlie adivinaría el engaño desde el comienzo y nuestro plan se vendría abajo.

— Tienes que hacerlo, Edward cuenta contigo

Me hizo ver Jasper apretándome la mano y ese comentario fue peor, lejos de quitarme la ansiedad la disparó a mil y sentí que tenía toda la responsabilidad bajo mis hombros de hacer que el plan funcionará. Resignada y temblorosa giré la llave del contacto, pase el cambio y aceleré lentamente queriendo dilatar lo más que pudiera nuestra llegada. Me estacione fuera de la casa frente a la puerta principal, apague el motor y di el ultimo respiro, no había vuelta atrás el plan ya estaba en marcha.

— Te creerá

Me aseguró mi amado Jasper con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, su mirada estaba llena de ternura y sé que quiso darme el valor suficiente con ese gesto para enfrentar lo que venía. Bajé lentamente del Jeep, casi como pidiendo permiso a una pierna para mover la otra, por primera vez no tenía prisa de llegar a mi destino, y casi resbalo en el pavimento mojado pero certeramente logre recuperar el equilibrio. Me reí entre dientes – _si Bella pudiera verme_ – me dije a mi misma subiendo las escaleras que separaban la calle del interior de su casa.

Una vez frente a la dichosa puerta, me tome un tiempo antes de golpear, me preparé psicológicamente para enfrentarlo – _no lo eches a perder_ – me repetí al menos tres veces en la mente. Levante mi mortecina mano para dar el golpe final y anunciar mi llegada cuando de improviso se abrió, encontrándome de bruces con un sorprendido Charlie.

Me quede estupefacta con los ojos abiertos como platos y no pude articular palabra, simplemente se me había ido la voz.

— Alice… tu tan temprano aquí

Afirmó extrañado, entre sus manos colgaba una bolsa de basura.

— Quede en pasarla a buscar a Bella temprano, para estudiar antes de la prueba.

Conteste casi como una grabadora, había ensayado más de cien veces con Emmett pero era distinto estar interpretando la mentira en vivo, y creo que sonó fatal – _próximo semestre definitivamente clases de actuación_ – pensé rápidamente mientras lo miraba. En forma inconsciente aún albergaba la posibilidad que él me gritará pero no sucedió, Charlie no tenía idea que Bella no había pasado la noche en casa.

— Pasa pero creo que se quedo dormida, aún no baja, pero la despertaré

Respiré aliviada cuando sus expresiones fueron más que ordinarias, y esperaba con todo el corazón que la mentira funcionara. Entré y me quede parada estoica a los pies de la escalera, jugué con mis manos nerviosa y ansiosa mientras él iba a dejar la basura al tacho puesto a un costado del inmueble. Deje de jugar con ellas cuando regreso. Nos miramos, evidentemente incómodos ambos, y el perfilo sus pasos hasta la escalera. Mi estomago se apretó.

— Iré por Bella, puedes sentarte si quieres

Propuso con la cara llena de risa y el sentimiento de culpa afloró en mi interior. Charlie era un completo ignorante de la verdad y eso me hacía sentir más miserable, estábamos arrebatándole a su hija y él no tenía ni idea. Éramos unos monstruos, su padre pensaba que su "única" hija estaba durmiendo feliz y a salvo bajo su techo, cuan equivocado estaba, la verdad distaba mucho de eso, las imágenes de Bella tendida en la cama retorciéndose y gritando me pillaron desprevenida y comencé a temblar ante la idea.

Subió presuroso y como quise gritarle que se tomará un tiempo, después que abriera la puerta, nada volvería a ser igual, nunca más tendría a su adorada Bella en aquella casa, nunca más sería su hija. Con el corazón deshecho y esperando el grito en cualquier segundo, me quede inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde había estado. A exactos treinta segundos de abrir la puerta sentí un grito ahogado de Charlie llamando a Bella – _lo sabe_ – me dije entre dientes, subiendo la escalera para interpretar mi papel en toda esta gran mentira.

Un nudo en la garganta se me puso al advertir la puerta del cuarto de mi amiga abierto, los zapatos de Charlie se veían incluso antes que estuviera completamente parada en el segundo nivel. Apresuré mi paso, como si su grito me hubiera preocupado, y lo disminuí cuando lo noté sentado en el borde de la cama con la nota supuestamente de Bella pero que había escrito Edward y que mi amado Jasper, había puesto minutos antes.

Sus ojos castaños estaban vidriosos y perdidos en el horizonte; cuando se percató que estaba acompañado como un zombie extendió su mano temblorosa y me entregó el papel, en un acto casi reflejo, para que yo le compruebe que todo era verdad. Casi como una actriz profesional, cambie mis rasgos y los endurecí mostrando sorpresa a medida que supuestamente leía la nota, pero no había nada que leer. Yo sabía perfectamente cada palabra, cada párrafo escrito, yo había estado presente cuando lo había hecho. Pero no dejaban de doler.

_Papá_

_Hoy he comprobado que no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Edward. Dado que él ha vuelto, y su presencia me duele, he decidido volver a casa con mi madre._

_Sé que suena precipitado, más considerando que son las 12 de la noche, pero es demasiado doloroso para mí verlo en la escuela. _

_Debí avisarte, pero parecías tan a gusto durmiendo que no quise despertarte. A cambio te dejo esta nota. Por favor no llames a Renée, lo haré yo misma cuando llegue a casa. _

_Te quiero mucho _

_Bella_

— Ha escapado

Exclamo con la voz seca y en evidente estado de shock. Fue ahí cuando magnifique el daño que estábamos causando, la culpa se intensifico cien veces más. Estábamos haciendo demasiado daño y me pregunté si de verdad era lo correcto, porque no podíamos simplemente decirle la verdad ¿Acaso su padre no la quería ver feliz? ¿Cómo un padre no puede aceptar que su hija desea estar con el amor de su vida?

Como quise consolarlo y decirle que la sensación de abandono que estaba sintiendo no era real, y que su amada hija jamás lo hubiera abandonado de esa manera, pero no teníamos alternativa, al menos no por ahora.

Me senté en la cama junto a él y tome entre mis manos las suyas, lo miré a los ojos, y traté de traspasarle un poco de consuelo, pero fui golpeada por el dolor de partida, lo que era impresionante. Por segunda vez en su vida, él estaba deshecho. Le sonreí tímidamente apretando sus manos y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. En su interior Charlie estaba aceptando esto porque sabía que ella no volvería. Al cabo de unos minutos se enderezo y tosió tratando de endurecer su voz, seguro se encontró tonto, al mostrarse frágil con una adolescente, pero claro, yo era incluso mucho más mayor que él.

— Me voy a trabajar

Fue todo lo que me dijo y salió de la habitación apresurado por acallar el sentimiento de pérdida que estaba sintiendo.

Abandone la casa completamente convencida que Charlie no iba a llamar a nadie para comprobar la historia, estaba demasiado dolido y en aras de no complicar las relaciones entre esta y su madre iba a mantenerse al margen acatando la petición de Bella. Para cuando volví al Jeep, Jasper estaba sentado esperándome en el asiento del conductor, abrí la puerta y me subí, apenas lo hice me interrogo impaciente.

— ¿Sé lo creyó?

— Completamente

Confirmé mirando hacia la casa, advertí como el radiopatrulla salió raudo y se perdió entre las calles.

En todo el tiempo que llevamos en Forks, era la primera vez que estaba sentada fuera de la oficina del Director del Instituto. Esperaba impaciente a que Carlisle saliera finalmente luego de haber dado la excusa correspondiente sobre la ausencia de Edward por toda la semana. En ese minuto, reflexionando sobre ello, me pregunté si no era riesgoso ¿Qué pensaría Charlie, si se enteraba que Edward también estaba desaparecido? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió y noté el cuerpo de mi padre caminar hasta mi encuentro. De un brinco me levante y tomé entre mis manos el bolso para acompañarlo hasta la salida.

— ¿Te creyeron?

Le pregunté ansiosa y él me miró severo.

— Afuera

Me dijo incomodo por la mirada que nos profirió la recepcionista. Salimos en silencio y cuando estuvimos, esta vez, lo bastante lejos del resto de la gente, me decidí a preguntar por Bella.

— ¿Cómo esta?

— Transformándose

Me contesto seco y advertí que su expresión era dura, demasiado para la habitual en él.

— No estás de acuerdo

Le pregunté casi como una aseveración. Estábamos a un lado de su auto, el abrió la puerta y antes de entrar me contesto.

— Las cosas debieron hacerse de otra manera, él se merecía más que una simple carta.

Me dijo molesto y dolido, Carlisle le había tomado aprecio a Charlie, incluso antes que Bella llegará a Forks, por lo que era entendible su reacción. Se fue tan pronto como habíamos llegado, y me quede contemplando como el vehículo se perdía entre los demás.

La verdad no quería volver a casa, principalmente porque no soportaría escuchar sus desgarradores gritos, era horrible sentirlos y aunque todos sabíamos que era normal, y un proceso necesario. De todas formas vivirlo era distinto a estar de espectador. Camine tratando de pensar en otra cosa hasta la cocina, donde estaba Esme y Rosalie.

— No sé como Edward puede soportarlo

Me comentó esta enterrando su barbilla contra sus brazos. Estaba con la cabeza puesta en la mesa y su mirada era triste, demasiado para ser Rosalie.

— Ella estaba consciente que dolería

Arrebate tratando de parecer dura, pero solo conseguí mostrar aún más mi debilidad. Se sintió un golpe seco y las tres nos quedamos mirando, nuestros ojos estaban abiertos expectantes, pensando que tal vez lo habíamos imaginado pero nuevamente se sintió un ruido aún más fuerte que el anterior y fue entonces cuando las tres, corrimos velozmente escaleras arriba, y nos arrepollamos para entrar por la puerta al cuarto donde estaba Edward con Bella.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Le pregunté mirándolo desesperada.

— No puedo… tiene demasiada fuerza

Dijo tratando de contener el cuerpo de Bella, que se estaba retorciendo demasiado fuerte contra la cama.

— ¡No puedo… quema demasiado… mátame te lo suplico!

Grito de repente Bella, abriendo sus ojos y cobrando una lucidez impresionante. Todos nos quedamos de una pieza mirando a Edward quien tenía la mirada más torturada que jamás le hubiera visto.


	27. Capítulo 13 Tercera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Decimotercero:

Despierto y veo que todo esta bien  
Es la primera vez en mi vida que todo esta bien  
Despacio miro a mi alrededor y me sorprendo  
Pienso acerca de las pequeñas cosas que hacen la vida genial  
No cambiaría nada por esto  
Este es el mejor sentimiento

Tercera Parte

Edward

Escribirle la carta a su padre fue lo más difícil que haya hecho en mis cien años, me sentía demasiado culpable por arrebatarle de sus brazos a Bella pero era lo que ella deseaba y lo que yo mismo había anhelado por todos estos largos años. Había deseado, con todas mis fuerzas, encontrar una persona a quien amar y con quien compartir mi eternidad y lo había logrado, a pesar que con ello causara dolor en sus padres mi decisión estaba tomada y no iba a dar pie atrás.

Traté de sonar como ella, y quise que las palabras no estuvieran llenas de dolor sino que fuera una nota casual que su hija le hubiera dejado por miedo a no despedirse. Pero que eventualmente dejará abierta la posibilidad de un regreso, aunque lejano, que fuera cierto. Doble la nota y se la entregue a Jasper. Me dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y ese fue el único momento en que me separé de ella.

Para cuando volví a entrar a la habitación de Carlisle donde, a sugerencia de Esme, habíamos puesto a Bella mientras durara la transformación, sus gemidos se habían hecho más intensos, su cuerpo estaba luchando fieramente por eliminar la ponzoña que estaba abrazándolo como un manto de oscuridad eterna. Me acerque lentamente con un nudo en la garganta cuando notaba que su cuerpo se encogía con golpes bruscos, pero notablemente menores a los que había dado en un comienzo.

Balbuceo abriendo sus ojos, su respiración se hacía cada vez más imperceptible y se me encogió el corazón al verla sufrir de esa manera. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que yo mismo le transmitiera inseguridad cuando ella necesitaba que estuviera ahí para contenerla. Tomé entre mis brazos su frágil cuerpo y lo abrace tratando con eso que los temblores y espasmos se terminaran. Aún faltaban demasiadas horas para que la transformación estuviera completa y dejará de dolor.

— Es la ponzoña

Le dije suavemente poniendo mi barbilla sobre sus cabellos. El olor de su sangre se había perdido, prácticamente era imperceptible y eso acusaba que la ponzoña había reemplazado aquél líquido vital. La acerque aún más a mi cuerpo e inconscientemente quería con eso protegerla, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la tibieza característica de su humanidad, a cambio estaba volviéndose fría.

Tome entre mis manos las suyas sus delgadas y frágiles. Las miraba de vez en cuando tratando de comprobar algún cambio perceptible pero ella siempre tuvo su piel tanto o más blanca que la mía. Ahora se habían cumplido 12 horas desde que la transformación se había iniciado y su cuerpo ya no se retorcía del dolor como lo había estado haciendo en un principio, lo cual me tenía más tranquilo.

— Mi amor… ¿Bella?

Le susurré a su oído pero no escuche respuesta, luego de haber estado completamente seguro que su cuerpo se enfriaba ahora ardía en calor y a ratos se hacía insoportable tenerla abrazada.

Había estado pacifica por horas, y aunque solo tenía el cuerpo demasiado caliente, estaba preocupándome tanta quietud. Eran casi pasadas las dos de la tarde, eso hacía un total de ocho horas desde que la transformación se había iniciado y aún le restaban sesenta y cuatro horas y aunque el tiempo transcurre me parecían infinitamente largas.

Como su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, me relaje un poco y solté desprevenido mis brazos, la recosté sobre la cama y me quede a su lado recostado a un costado de Bella. Le acaricie su pelo y su rostro, este se ponía cada vez más blanco y translucido, para mí era perfecta y aunque producto de la transformación se volvería más hermosa para mí era ya una diosa.

Sentí la puerta de la casa y supe que Alice había vuelto del Instituto, tenia ansiedad de preguntarle cómo había dejado a Charlie y como había reaccionado ante la carta pero mi aprehensión por dejar a Bella sola fue más grande y permanecí a su lado, estaba distraído tratando de escuchar la mente de Alice, cuando el cuerpo de mi amada dio un brinco y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. Me asusto y me tomo con la guardia baja, no pude evitar que se golpeara contra la cama de forma violenta, su cabeza se golpeo contra el respaldo y emitió un sonido seco y fuerte. La volví a sujetar poniendo mi cuerpo detrás de ella para evitar que se hiciera daño, pero su fuerza era descomunalmente sorprendente. Seguro era el efecto de la transformación pero lo cierto era que mis intentos eran vanos por mantenerla tranquila. Al segundo golpe de la madera contra la pared, sentí los pasos ávidos y rápidos de Alice, Rosalie y Esme quienes en un instante estaban paradas en el umbral de la puerta mirándome.

— ¿Qué paso?

Me preguntó Alice desesperada

— no puedo tiene… demasiada fuerza

Le conteste luchando por mantener a Bella tranquila sujetando su cuerpo de los retorcijones que estaba dando.

— ¡No puedo… quema demasiado… mátame te lo suplico!

Grito histérica y lucida completamente. Me quede de una pieza y no pude evitar la tortura en mi mirada, sus palabras me desgarraban, yo podría haberlo evitado, si tan solo no hubiera sido egoísta, Bella estaría en un hospital, viva y bien, en cambio ahora estaba muriendo y de una forma demasiado dolorosa. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y le susurré su nana al oído. La verdad nunca me había cuestionado si se podía escuchar, ni yo mismo recordaba bien el momento, salvo el dolor, era la única memoria fehaciente gravada en mi conciencia. Espere con toda el alma que eso la calmará y así pareció. Tal vez fue el efecto de la ponzoña, pero lo cierto es que mientras la canté pareció relajarse y volvió a quedarse en gemidos audibles pero más serenos.

— Edward hijo

Me llamó Esme entrando a su habitación que ahora estaba invadida por nosotros. Se sonrió al verme dejar el cuerpo de mi amada Bella sobre la cama y caminar hasta ella. Miró a Bella con una infinita dulzura que me traspaso, y me acarició el rostro.

— Debes ir a cazar Edward, han pasado muchas horas desde que…

Comenzó a decir pero su voz se apago, hacían 28 horas que había probado sangre y era la de ella. Mis ojos aún estaban de un rojo vivo, como una llama que no quería apagarse.

— No voy a dejarla sola

Proteste mirándola, sus gemidos eran menos intensos pero aún persistían

— Son muchas horas… yo me quedaré a cuidarla

Ofreció y no era que yo no confiará en ella o en Alice, pero no podía irme, quería estar ahí para cuando ella despertará, después de hoy no iba a dejarla nunca más.

— Preferiría no ir

Le respondí caminando nuevamente hasta la cama, pero Esme me detuvo por el brazo y me giró para que la mirara.

— Creo que Bella apreciaría que cuando despertará a su nueva vida, tus ojos fueran los habituales, eso le dará una sensación de tranquilidad.

Exclamo y con ese argumento me convenció, tenía razón no podía mostrarle estos ojos a Bella, esos habían sido los mismos ojos que ella había visto cuando la mordí por primera vez en Volterra, los mismo que le habían dado la espalda, ahora debía ser distinto.

Cace algo rápido y sencillo, lo que frustro a Emmett, quien venía de chaperón, obligado por Esme y Rosalie.

— Podríamos haber ido más lejos

Cuando estábamos por llegar de vuelta a la casa, finalmente se atrevió a protestar, solté una carcajada, porque el tono empleado fue el mismo de un niño molesto.

— Lo sé, pero la verdad no quería alejarme tanto.

— Por favor, Bella no iba a ir a ningún lado

Me contesto molesto, disminuyendo el paso, cuando noté que ya no venía a mi lado me detuve.

— Lo siento… no quise ser insensible

— Lo sé… pero… cuando Bella renazca, tal vez podríamos viajar lejos para enseñarle a cazar, y ahí podríamos buscar presas más interesantes.

Le propuse de la misma forma que haría un padre convenciendo al hijo que luego le daría el juguete tan deseado. Sus ojos topacios brillaron y me abrazo.

— Yo quiero ser el primero en probar cuan fuerte es tu novia

Agregó corriendo de vuelta a la casa, suspiré frustrado porque no había manera de hacerlo madurar, no importaba cuanto viviera se había quedado atrapado en la adolescencia eterna.

Habían pasado 52 horas desde que todo había comenzado, y aun me era difícil mirarla en ese estado. Estaba ansioso por que todo terminará y finalmente abriera sus ojos para saber que estaba bien. Estaba parado en el ventanal de la habitación cuando Alice me habló

— Su piel cada vez se torna más blanca, se parece casi a la mía

Comentó orgullosa, comparando su brazo con el de Bella, me reí.

— Qué pensabas que sería morena

Le dije acercándome a ella, esta me saco la lengua molesta por mi comentario.

— Será mucho más hermosa que antes, mira hasta su pelo cambio, se torno más brilloso, ya no tendrá necesidad de usar acondicionador.

Y eran sorprendentes los comentarios que mi dulce duende profería, solo a Alice se le ocurrirían esas cosas.

— Para mí es perfecta

— Si ya lo sabemos

Me interrumpió acercándose al pecho de Bella.

— Su corazón se detuvo, no puedo sentirlo

Me dijo de repente, mirándome con sus ojos topacios extrañados. Me acerque para comprobar que fuera realidad y puse mi cabeza ladeada en su pecho, pero era cierto, no se escuchaba nada. Corrí hasta el closet y saque el maletín de Carlisle, para suerte mía, estaba el estetoscopio guardado justo donde pensé y lo tomé para comprobar que el corazón de Bella se hubiera detenido finalmente, pero no podía ser cierto, aún faltaban horas, poco más de un día.

Puse el aparato en su pecho y el silencio que embargo a mis oídos fue dilapidador.

— Su corazón no late

Le dije entre confundido y asustado. Alice corrió escaleras abajo y yo no podía articular palabra, de pronto una sensación de vacío desconocida hasta ahora para mi tomo el control de mi mente.

— Su corazón… esta muerto

Le informó Alice a Carlisle quien entró a la habitación raudo y me quito de en medio para examinar a la paciente. Yo aún estaba en un estado, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, si es que se pudiera llamar así, al estado en que se sabe que lo que pasa, pero no se quiere aceptar.

Miré como Carlisle la examinaba y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, imaginándome la existencia eterna sin ella, cuando sentí un grito sofocado, y advertí como sus ojos de un rojo intenso se encontraron con los míos, haciendo perfecto el complemento.


	28. Capítulo 14 Primera Parte

**¡Holas! he sido una ingrata al no contestar sus maravillosos reviews, me sorprendió leerlos, en realidad no pensé que siguieran esta historia como la tuve abandonada por tanto tiempo Xd pero me maravilla que la lean, espero esta tarde subirles hasta el capítulo final. Muchas gracias por agregarla como favorita, por comentarla y leerla. Estamos leyendonos cariños Liz.**

**Diclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Decimocuarto:

Esta inocencia es brillante y espero que permanezca  
Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas, te necesito ahora  
Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase

Primera Parte

Edward

Aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto me habían cautivado se habían perdido para siempre, a cambio sus ojos se habían tornado rojos como la sangre. Bella había cambiado en todo sentido, su belleza era más pronunciada sin duda pero para mí siempre fue perfectamente bella, así que era natural que esa belleza que poseía como humana se fuera a ver acentuada con su nueva calidad de inmortal. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y creo que principalmente porque estaba recién comenzando a notar que todos sus sentidos se habían magnificado, sus sensaciones de seguro eran distintas y estaba reaccionando a eso, lo que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Me acerque sin hablar solo observándola y ella pareció asustarse en un principio, pero mantuvo la calma, extrañamente estaba demasiado calmada. Nos estaba examinando tal cual hace un niño recién nacido al abrir por primera vez sus ojos y todos estábamos estáticos en nuestras posiciones para concederle ese par de minutos para que ella procesara la información y fuera ella quien hablará primero cuando finalmente Alice fue quien no se contuvo.

— ¡Bienvenida! —chilló está acercándose resuelta a Bella, y todos tratamos de detenerla pensando que con su actitud lograría descontrolarla, pero no, su reacción más bien fue de sorpresa pero mantuvo la calma de forma envidiable e increíble. Solté una risa nerviosa y no pude evitar pasar mi mano por mi cabello cuando noté la escena frente a mí – _ella lo había visto venir_ – comprobé cuando mi amada Bella se separó de mi hermana sin lastimarla.

— Tu piel… esta tibia —exclamó Bella sorprendida soltándose del abrazo de Alice, todos nos sonreímos, de todas las cosas que pudo decir ella como recién nacida, solo atino a fijarse en lo menos importante. Quise contestarle pero se me adelanto Carlisle.

— Es la temperatura corporal, por eso ahora te parecemos tibios a diferencia de lo gélido que te resultaba antes nuestro contacto —explicó contento que ella estuviera reaccionando tan bien, para tener exactamente cinco minutos de resucitada.

Un ruido la distrajo e hizo que nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse de una manera que hasta ahora no había sentido jamás, su vista estaba perdida en mis ojos y aunque aquellos eran de un color sangre enfermizo, el brillo que destilaban me hizo comprobar que ella se estaba conteniendo de correr hasta mi, principalmente por miedo a moverse de su lugar, su mirada se hizo profunda y reflejó un sentimiento de felicidad.

Esa fue mi señal, me acerque lentamente sin importarme que él resto de mi familia estaba presente, y cuando estuve cerca de ella a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo levante mi mano sin quitarle mi mirada de sus ojos, acaricie su rostro y ella se estremeció al contacto, era la primera vez que ella sentía la tibieza expeler de mi piel, lentamente y de forma magnética me acerque a sus labios que estaban de un color rojizo malva, de mis labios se escapo un respiro ahogado, de esos que las personas dan, cuando el peligro ha pasado, y sí, el peligro por primera vez se había disipado haciendo este momento el más esperado para nuestra relación. Por fin se había terminado la eterna pesadilla y todo parecía tan feliz y correcto. La besé como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, suavemente hasta que lo rompí estrechando su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

— Te amo tanto —le confesé en un suspiro, y todo el peso que había sentido por todos estos dos largos años se había esfumado, quedando todo en nada. De pronto sentí su cuerpo tensionarse y supe que otro sentimiento estaba, por ahora, ocupando su pensamiento, iba a decírmelo cuando Alice nos interrumpió.

— ¡Es Charlie!… él está en la puerta

Exclamo mirándonos. En eso se sintió el timbre y la expresión de Bella cambio, su cara reflejo miedo. La apreté contra mí y el susurre al oído que no iba a pasar nada.

— No… no puedo verlo —me dijo con la voz quebrada. Carlisle ya había bajado para abrir la puerta, y yo miré a Alice quien aún permanecía estática y con la vista perdida.

— Alice cuídala tengo que bajar, tiene que verme.

Le pedí entregando el cuerpo de Bella a mi hermana, esta salio de sus pensamientos y me sonrío nerviosa.

— No espera… no me dejes sola

Me pidió Bella aferrando sus dedos a mi mano, su apretón era fuerte, demasiado, mi rostro se crispo sin querer ante el contacto, estaba lastimándome. Ella soltó la mano de inmediato al ver mi expresión pero aun así su mirada se mantuvo en suplica.

— Estaré abajo, es mejor que tu padre me vea, sino sospechará que algo raro sucede, no puedo estar yo también desaparecido.

Explique dándole una sonrisa, le bese la frente y camine para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, Esme bajo conmigo por las escaleras y yo traté de parecer sorprendido cuando advertí al padre de Bella en la sala de nuestra casa.

Este levanto la vista y la mirada que me dio no sabría donde calificarla si dejarla entre las asesinas o entre las que piden explicaciones lo cierto era que ella estaba cargada de emociones, afloró un tejo de frustración y otro de preocupación reflejado en sus ojos oscuros vidriosos. Sin quererlo sus pensamientos retumbaron en mi mente y estos eran confusos pero uno se marco más que el resto.

_No está con él… Maldición… donde se habrá metido Bella… espero que no le haya pasado nada…_

Otros pensamientos también retumbaron enseguida y me hizo darme cuenta de la situación que íbamos a enfrentar. Nuestro pequeño plan se había venido a bajo con la imprevista llamada de Renée. Justo al otro día de la supuesta huida de Bella, ella había llamado a casa de Charlie para saber noticias de su hija; un sorprendido Charlie le había preguntado casi en pánico mortal sí se trataba de un juego o de una broma del día de los inocentes, pero ella había confirmado que Bella no había llegado junto a ella. Entonces Charlie explico brevemente lo de la nota, lo de mi regreso, y juntos habían atado los últimos cabos suelto. Bella había mentido y había huido era la conclusión de sus padre.

Luego de un breve enojo, el pánico se había apoderado de ambos, aunque fue Renée quien insistió en darle un par de horas para que apareciera – _a lo mejor está confundida, démosle un tiempo_ – habían sido sus palabras – _si claro ya sé quién es el responsable, lo asesinaré si se fue con ella_ – había sido él pensamiento que había rondado por su mente hasta escasos segundos de comprobar, con mi presencia, que sus suposiciones eran falsas – después _de todo lo de la enfermedad era cierto_ – era el pensamiento que embargaba a Charlie mientras me observaba.

No pude evitar romper el contacto visual con él, me sentía culpable de estar mintiéndole, quería decirle que su hija estaba bien que no preocupara que estaba arriba – _sí tan solo el pudiera entender_ – pensé mirando al suelo fue ahí cuando lentamente levante la vista y comprobé por su expresión que no había manera que Charlie aceptará mi verdad, _nuestra verdad_.

Me acerque lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima y suavice mi expresión.

— Jefe Swan —lo salude serio estrechándole la mano y él me miró un poco molesto, lo que me sorprendió, no se supone debería ser un alivio verme aquí pensé pero su pensamiento fugaz retumbo en mi mente – _Maldición, no se fue con él, ya no sé si es peor que él esté aquí o que hubiera estado ella… demonios ahora que le diré a Renée _– pensó desesperado, resoplo por lo bajo, la angustia estaba apoderándose de él y puso sus manos en el cintura aún sin decir nada.

— Edward, veo que estas más repuesto.

Exclamo finalmente mirándome a los ojos, yo no supe que contestarle y ante la incomodidad, Carlisle interrumpió

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo Jefe Swan?

Preguntó mi padre mientras Esme lo abrazaba, jugando a que no teníamos idea de porque estaba ahí. Su expresión cambio y lo noté porque su mandíbula se tensó y sus labios se juntaron formando una línea dura, la preocupación estaba a flor de piel.

— Se trata de Bella… ella se ha fugado y yo tenía la esperanza que tal vez… pero veo que no.

Confesó con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

— Pero eso no es típico de ella… no creo que ella…. ¿Cuándo?

Pregunto Esme fingiendo a la perfección la sorpresa de la noticia, claro yo no era tan hábil pero cuando la mirada del padre de Bella se poso en mi examinando mi reacción, tuve que entrar en escena para jugar el papel.

— Ella no haría eso

Confirmé y era cierto, Bella jamás huiría de su padre, las dos únicas veces que lo había hecho, había sido justamente por mi culpa y traté de parecer convincente, ocultando la culpa que yo sentía ahora.

— Pero lo hizo… estas… tú no has sabido de ella, tal vez llamó a Alice

Preguntó titubeante y Carlisle se acerco, le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda para consolarlo.

— Lo siento Charlie, si sabemos algo de ella te lo haremos saber

Le respondió mi padre y yo corrí la vista, nervioso pasé la mano por mi cabellera; justo en ese minuto sentí la voz de Alice nerviosa gritar desde arriba.

— ¡Noo! —su grito retumbó en toda la habitación.

El sonido histérico de su voz embargó el tenso minuto. Todos nos giramos para mirar, en ese minuto me di cuenta que Bella había estado con Alice, espiando la conversación demasiado cerca, considerando que mi amada Bella estaba recién convertida. Jamás había visto unos ojos más hambrientos que esos, estaban teñidos de un rojo macabro y advertí como en una mala película como su cuerpo se abalanzaba contra el de su padre; la expresión de terror que tenía Alice en el rostro me comprobó que nadie iba a poder detener lo que sucedería a continuación.


	29. Capítulo 14 Segunda Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Decimocuarto:

Esta inocencia es brillante y espero que permanezca  
Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas, te necesito ahora  
Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase

Segunda Parte

Alice

Apenas sentí la puerta cerrarse apreté mis ojos y la sostuve a ella con fuerza, las imágenes aún se sucedían en mi mente y tenía que evitarlo – _no esto no puede pasar, tengo que evitarlo_ – me dije mirando a Jasper quien se acerco a nosotras. Bella reacciono tratando de apartarse de él. Emmett miro a Rosalie y está de vuelta a mí.

— Será mejor que dejemos a Bella sola con Alice, al menos un rato, estamos ahogándola.

Exclamo está dándole esa mirada tan característica a Emmett, literalmente lo saco arrastrando pues este protestaba a cada rato que no quería irse. Jasper hizo lo mismo, al ver que Bella no se sentía muy cómoda aún con ellos cerca. Y creo que principalmente era por la sed que estaba sintiendo, continuamente se llevaba la mano a la garganta como queriendo acabar con la sensación de quemazón y su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso.

— Hace demasiada calor aquí

Comentó desesperada mirando a su alrededor. Suspiré y la hice que se sentará en la cama, pero ella me esquivo, su movimiento fue tan rápido que no alcance a percatarme cuando estaba ya en la puerta del baño, entró sin titubear y yo la seguí resignada.

— Bella… ahí un par de cosillas que debemos conversar respecto a tú nueva condición.

Era tiempo de las advertencias.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

Me pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

— Como el hecho que yo no soy tan rápida… y ayudaría que trataras de pensar más despacio.

Le pedí contemplándola jugar nerviosa con sus manos bajo el chorro de agua del grifo del lavado; había algo que no había cambiado, Bella era y seguiría siendo demasiado perspicaz… y si ya era extraña como humana mucho más como inmortal.

— Lo siento

Se disculpó finalmente mientras levanta la vista para encararme, por un breve momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y luego los desvió curiosa hasta el espejo, era la primera vez que ella se contemplaba frente a uno siendo inmortal.

— Me gustaba el café… ¿Cuándo se tornarán topacios?

Me preguntó preocupada por como lucían sus ojos, y yo me quede de una pieza, no le importó verse como una bomba sexual, sino que le importó más el tono de sus ojos – _definitivamente era rara_ – pensé recordando los comentarios de Edward cuando la conoció por primera vez. Me reí de buena gana y luego al ver su expresión confundida ahogue la risa y recobre la postura seria.

— Cuando te alimentes a la _manera Cullen_

Le respondí sin poder evitar que ambas nos riéramos ante mi comentario. Mientras nos reíamos, por un minuto medite lo que había dicho y me arrepentí de decir aquello en ese mismo momento – _alimentarse_ – pensé recordando la visión que había tenido hace unos minutos atrás. Resoplé nerviosa y ella notó que estaba ocultándole algo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Me preguntó inquieta.

— Nada… solo pensaba en… nada… una tontería…

Dije no muy convencida.

— Dime. Insistió

— En algo que me dijo Emmett, no importa.

Agregue tratando de calmarla y buscando en mi mente una buena mentira o excusa que la mantuviera pensando en otra cosa pero no se me venía nada a la mente. La miré resignada rogándole a través de mi expresión que no ahondará en el tema. Prefería guardar silencio frente a mi visión tratando de convencerme con ello que no sucedería – _el futuro siempre puede cambiar_ – y las palabras de Edward retumbaron en mi mente, como quería yo que hoy se aplicaran. Me devolvió la sonrisa, salimos ambas del cuarto de baño abrazadas pero en eso mi amiga se acerco a la ventana.

— ¿Cuándo crees que pueda verlo?

Me preguntó en un hilo de voz volviendo a sentarse en la cama donde ahora estaba yo apoyada.

— Cuando tú quieras, en realidad eso depende de ti.

Le hice saber cruzando mi mano por su espalda y atrayendo su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Aún tengo esa sensación de quemazón en mi garganta

Me confesó jugando con las manos y mirando al suelo.

— Se pasará… cuando te alimentes… confía en mí…ya no sentirás esa sensación… por ahora es lo único normal que ha pasado.

Agregue pero como ella siguió guardando silencio continúe para hacerla sentir mejor.

— Cuándo tu padre de vaya… iremos con Edward en tu primera excursión de caza… te gustará ya verás…

Le dije guiñándole el ojo y tratando de que pareciera lo más divertido y excitante posible. Aunque di mi mejor esfuerzo creo ella no logré convencerla de lo último; mi mejor amiga estaba luchando por parecer normal y contener la sed que todos sabíamos estaba sintiendo – _¿Cuándo se irá?_ - me pregunté parándome de la cama impaciente; acerque mi rostro a la puerta y lo puse de lado tratando de escuchar mejor. En ese minuto Bella se acerco y me dio una mirada que hubiera querido evitar a cualquier costo, se mordió el labio como una niña traviesa y yo abrí mis ojos de par en par.

— ¡Por ningún motivo! ¡No!

Le dije seria pero su mirada de niña inocente me cautivo.

— Por favor… es mi padre

Me insistió con una voz demasiado dulce, difícil de resistirse.

— Eso no es justo Isabella Swan

La regañé pero había logrado lo que quería me había hecho dudar.

— No creo que sea buena idea, en serio.

Trate de protestar pero ella sabía que había logrado convencerme, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se habían curvado, estaba sonriéndome y de la peor forma posible.

— Sólo será un momento, lo juro.

Me suplicó emocionada.

— Desde arriba, solo quiero verlo y saber que está bien.

Insistió pero yo la miré incrédula y dudosa.

— Te juro que me siento bien, me comportaré lo prometo

Agrego levantando la mano en señal de juramento solemne. Miré a todos lados dudando, buscando la visión, pero no apareció. Aún cuando decidí que cumpliría su deseo la visión no había aparecido – _entonces no sucederá_ - pensé aliviada y finalmente abrí la puerta.

— Pero no bajaremos, lo espiaremos desde la escalera, y al menor indicio te juro que utilizaré toda mi fuerza y créeme no te gustará.

Le advertí y salimos hasta el pasillo, nos pusimos recargadas sobre la baranda de la escalera. Desde allí se podía ver a Charlie y Edward de espalda y a Carlisle y Esme un poco más allá, como a un costado. Escuchamos la conversación y eso entristeció a mi dulce amiga, oír la angustia de sus padres provoco el efecto contrario al que ella hubiera querido, incluso al que yo deseaba cuando finalmente accedí a que lo viera, a lo lejos al menos.

— Podrás llamarlos más tarde, e inventaremos una excusa

Consolé pero sabía que no había consuelo posible.

— Pero no podré volver jamás con ellos

Exclamo triste y por primera vez una duda se me presento, tal vez, no había sido buena idea que ella se convirtiera así tan… de improviso. La miré y no supe que decirle, lo que ella pensaba era cierto, ella nunca más podría volver con sus padres pero pensando las cosas con perspectiva tampoco significaba que no iba a verlos, podría verlos con el tiempo claro. Nos quedamos contemplando la escena y de pronto se me vino a la mente una idea, una idea loca pero podría funcionar para que Bella pudiera volver a ver a sus padres y permanecer con Edward por siempre - _todos como una linda familia_ – pensé dando un pequeño brinco de entusiasmo e iba a decírsela cuando el flash me dejo sin habla y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar mientras veía el cuerpo de Bella en cámara lenta saltar sobre la baranda y caer al suelo como una verdadera pantera. Ágil y grácil en media milésima de segundo estaba a escasos centímetros de su presa y yo aún seguía mirando la escena en shock.

— ¡No!

Fue la única palabra que se me ocurrió decir y que logró escapar de mis labios, pero estaba claro que era tarde. Cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos esperando lo peor, divisé por el rabillo del ojo una sombra y lo próximo que sentí fue un golpe seco de tres cuerpos: Bella, Charlie…. y ¿Jasper? - _¿Cómo?_ - pensé mirando a Edward, y eso me aterró incluso más que la situación en sí - yo no había notado venir a Jasper, en ninguna de las dos visiones había aparecido él, lo advertí – susurré aún mirando a todos lados.

Debido a los gritos, a los ruidos y la confusión bajo Emmett y Rosalie tan aprisa como había aparecido mi amado, estos de inmediato se acomidieron de ayudar a Jasper para poder contener a Bella. Carlisle se acerco al cuerpo de Charlie que estaba tirado en el suelo.

— Esta inconsciente

Confirmó el médico de la casa a Edward quién lo miraba atónito. Sin moverse un centímetro de su posición, al igual que yo estaba absorto mirando a Bella.

— Se golpeo la cabeza al caer

Notó nuevamente Carlisle tocando el moretón ensangrentado que lucia radiante en la frente del padre de Bella.

Por otro lado mi amiga y a escasos centímetros de distancia, seguía forcejeando con todos por soltaré y tenía una mirada endemoniada, su sed era más fuerte y estaba ganando la batalla, cuando puse un pie en el último escalón por mi costado paso volando el cuerpo de Emmett que se azotó contra la pared. Rosalie trataba de reducir a Bella pero la verdad no estaba logrando demasiado, incluso las olas de calma que trataba de proporcionar Jasper se esfumaban casi al contacto del ambiente, me percaté que Esme ayudo a Carlisle a tomar el cuerpo inerte de Charlie para sacarlo de en medio de la pelea.

— No pensé que tendría tanta fuerza

Protesto el grandulón de mi hermano levantándose del suelo. Yo aún no creía lo que había visto y no sé porque no atinaba a ayudar, en vez de eso me apoderó un miedo indescriptible, y creo que principalmente porque no había visto venir esto y eso me aterraba, por primera vez mi don había fallado.

— Sí pudieran ayudarnos

Reclamó Jasper tratando de controlar a una demasiado sedienta Bella. Edward se acercó y la sujeto por la cara haciendo que lo mirara.

— Bella… tienes que calmarte… es tu padre.

Le conminó y todos dudamos que eso pudiera hacerse de esa manera. Razonar era algo que no podríamos hacer con ella, al menos no aún.

Luego de mucho luchar entre Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y el propio Edward habían logrado contener a Bella, que se calmará al menos para sacarla de la casa; yo me quede mirando a Charlie quien aún estaba inconsciente, ser examinado por Carlisle en el sofá. Esme se me acerco y me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No pude detenerla… no lo advertí

Confesé abrazándola, me enterré entre sus brazos aún tratando de procesar que había fallado, por qué no había visto venir a Jasper.

— No alcanzo a pasar nada

— Pero yo lo vi —insistí con un hilo de voz, demasiada culpa estaba sintiendo — y aún así lo hice, pude evitarlo, debí decir que no, debí advertirles.

Exclame y las palabras salieron atolondradamente de mi boca, con la voz cortada por la emoción de la culpa.

— Ella jamás va a perdonármelo —le dije mirándola a los ojos —si hubiera alcanzado a morderlo… yo no sé que hubiera hecho.

Agregue desesperada.

— Pero no lo hizo y no sacas nada con lamentarte. Tú no eres responsable de ver todo Alice… tu don es una ayuda, no lo veas como una obligación. Ya tranquilízate, Charlie solo tiene un chichón en su cabeza.

Me dijo sonriendo. En ese minuto entraron todos menos Edward y Bella. Los miré en pánico pero Jasper se me adelanto.

— La llevo a cazar, tranquilízate… todos estamos bien

— Habla por ti… porque lo que es yo…

Agrego Emmett tocándose las costillas y luego continúo.

— Bella tendrá que darme una muy buena disculpa, aún me duelen y tardare horas en poder sanarme. Justo hoy cuando Rosalie y yo teníamos planeado…

Comenzó a protestar pero su voz se ahogo cuando está le pego un codazo que lo hizo quedarse sin aire para hablar. Emmett era demasiado indiscreto a veces. Me reí nerviosa mirando a Carlisle por el diagnóstico del padre de Bella.

— Se pondrá bien, pero será mejor dejarlo aquí, fue demasiado fuerte el golpe, es mejor no moverlo hasta que despierte.

Aconsejo Carlisle pasando una gasa con alcohol por el corte en el moretón de Charlie.

— ¿Qué le diremos?

Pregunté angustiada y todos nos miramos. Jasper se acerco y me beso la frente.

— No fue tu culpa

Me consoló y no me sorprendió me conocía demasiado bien. Le sonreí no muy convencida.


	30. Capítulo 14 Tercera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Decimocuarto:

Esta inocencia es brillante y espero que permanezca  
Este momento es perfecto, por favor no te vayas, te necesito ahora  
Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase

Tercera Parte

Bella

El olor dulce de su sangre y el sonido de su corazón eran dos cosas que no podía sacarme de la cabeza, sacudía mi cabeza frenética y mis ojos se movían desorbitados buscando entre la espesura del bosque algo con que saciar esta sed tan grande que estaba sintiendo. Edward me sujeto del brazo, pero era imposible siquiera pensar en algo distinto que no fuera ese olor dulzón que había irradiado mi padre.

— ¡Bella… Bella… mírame!

Me pidió mi Adonis personal tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, concentre mis ojos en los suyos, y descubrí que aunque quería largarme a llorar las lágrimas se habían congelado para siempre. Estaban en mi interior y no podía exteriorizarlas. Sentía una angustia demasiado grande, puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, apreté mi quijada y de un tirón logré que me soltará.

No… no podía mirarlo a la cara, no teniendo esta sed endemoniada.

— No… mi amor… espera… escúchame

Gritó pero ahora yo tenía una ventaja, era más rápida que él. Corrí hasta perderme de su vista y justo cuando iba a llegar hasta mí trepé el árbol a un costado casi por instinto y sin darme cuenta estaba parada en lo alto de la copa, escondida. Miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba él desesperado buscándome y gritando mi nombre, cargue mi cuerpo contra el tronco y me quede ahí esperando poder contenerme, concentrándome para no asesinarlo a él también estaba perdiendo el juicio, incluso él resultaba una tentadora presa a este punto y pensé como puede ser tan grande esta sensación.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en otras cosas, en encontrar una presa distinta, no tenía idea de qué buscar, ni cómo hacerlo pero de pronto un sonido familiar me distrajo, me levante y giré mi rostro en su dirección. Miré a Edward para comprobar que no estaba cerca, y su figura a lo lejos me comprobó que no estaba cerca de mi posición, bajé tan rápido como pude y corrí entre los matorrales hacia el lado opuesto.

Todo era tan distinto, encontrarme haciendo esto, corriendo en dirección a un animal salvaje para succionar su sangre era tan irreal; las sensaciones estaban magnificadas a mil, mis sentidos eran distintos, el sonido de un corazón lo escuchaba como si estuviera latiendo en mis narices, incluso el sonido del viento se hacía cada vez más intenso. Me detuve justo a tiempo para no asustar a mi presa.

Me agazapé velozmente contra el arbusto y lo observe, era un osezno – _perfecto_ – me dije a mi misma pensando en que su tamaño era pequeño lo que me acomodaba a la perfección para ser mi primera presa. Así podría ser fácil intentar cazarla, considerando que Edward no iba a estar ahí para enseñarme.

Un recuerdo invadió mi mente, de cuando era pequeña y me sorprendí que pudiera recordarlo tan claramente ahora, se trataba de aquella vez en que había aprendido a bajarme de la cama sola, siempre había caído de lado pero una vez que me atreví a deslizar mi cuerpo sujetada por la colcha lo había logrado. Aún tenía patente la sonrisa de Reneé mirándome desde atrás orgullosa ante la idea que su pequeña había logrado bajar de la cama sin lastimarse.

Ahora era algo parecido, claro no era la cama, pero tenía que alimentarme de alguna manera, para evitar que el intento asesino aflorara, así que debía tomar la decisión de ir directo y sin especulación.

Mientras lo observaba, y escuchaba el latir de su corazón, además del olor dulzón de su sangre, la ponzoña inundo mi boca y sin darme cuenta estaba acechando al pequeño osezno que estaba jugando distraído, sin percatarse de mí presencia. Caminé sigilosamente e inmersa en sus movimientos a través de la espesura del bosque cuidando de no hacer ruido, siguiendo todos los movimientos que había visto alguna vez en el National Geographic que no me percaté de nada más y eso se convertiría en un grave error.

Estaba por llegar al osezno, a pocos centímetros de poder embestirlo y sujetar su cuello para clavar mis nuevos y afilados dientes cuando sentí el grito de Edward.

— ¡No Bella detente!

Chilló. En ese minuto sentí un gruñido feroz de un costado y mis ojos carmesí intensos se encontraron frente a frente con unos ojos topacios furiosos, para mi mala suerte el dueño de aquellos no era mí amado Edward sino que era la madre del osezno.

Una osa bastante más grande y furiosa estaba abalanzándose sobre mí a escasos metros de su objetivo, como una película de esas tantas de la vida salvaje, me percaté, por el rabillo del ojo, como su pata furiosa venía directo a mi cuerpo, instintiva y torpemente puse mis manos para impedir el golpe pero en ese segundo sentí unas tibias y blanquecinas manos presionar mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me quito de en medio, mi cuerpo cayo contra el suelo mojado y la osa se puso de pie frente a Edward, rugiendo.

La imagen de mi amado Edward frente a una rabiosa madre que intentaba proteger a su hijo me dejo helada. Sin poder siquiera pararme observe la escena absorta, temiendo lo peor.

La osa volvió a levantar sus patas para dar las trompadas certeras y que en circunstancias normales hubiera acabado con su contrincante, pero Edward no era un contrincante común, así que cuando estas se acercaron a su cuerpo, hábil como una gacela giró su cuerpo y en cuestión de milésimas de segundos estaba detrás de la osa sosteniéndola por el cuello, tardó un minuto exacto en hacer que el cuerpo de la osa cayera a sus pies, y el chorro de sangre que se dispersó por el verde pasto me comprobó que habíamos estado demasiado cerca que hubiera sido mi sangre la que estuviera derramada ahora ahí. Mis ojos se pusieron más intensos y sin darme cuenta estaba succionando la sangre del cuerpo casi inerte del animal de manera desenfrenada.

Mientras volvíamos a casa reflexioné que una de las pocas cosas que nunca me cuestioné sobre los Vampiros era su dieta, ni siquiera cuando Edward me había explicado que se alimentaban de animales, hubiera imaginado como era presenciar una de esas veces. Aún tenía patente en mi mente la imagen del osezno mirándome succionar la sangre de su madre y eso había calado hondo en mi interior. Y sí cuando era humana, comía hamburguesas o carné como agradecía que esta fuera faenada y solo la viera procesada. Sino probablemente me hubiera convertido en "vegetariana".

Faltaban sólo un par de metros para llegar a la casa de los Cullen, caminábamos callados tomados de la mano, y ese silencio se estaba haciendo demasiado pesado para mí, pero no sabía que decirle y desde el incidente del osezno que no lo miraba a la cara, y el parecía querer respetar mi momento.

Estaba buscando las palabras justas para romper el silencio cuando el cuerpo de Edward se detuvo de improviso y aunque yo seguí caminando, el hecho que estuviéramos tomados de la mano hizo que el pudiera atraerme a su posición apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sin decirle nada cruce mis brazos por su cuello y enterré mi cara contra su hombro.

— Lo siento

Susurré aún queriendo disculparme por mi falta de sensatez que casi le cuesta la vida a él por tratar de defenderme.

— Nunca me hubiera lastimado Bella, no te preocupes

Me consoló sujetando mi rostro con sus manos, y yo solo apreté mis labios en respuesta. Todo esto era demasiado nuevo para mí, y no sabía bien como enfrentarlo o como actuar, siquiera quería apretarlo porque tenía miedo que lo lastimará como casi lo había hecho antes.

Me sostuvo unos minutos mirando mis ojos y su expresión se suavizó, ya no tenía la mirada tortuosa que tantas veces le había visto.

— Te amo

Le dije de repente acercándome hasta sus labios, y el torció los suyos en esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

— Yo también y no sabes cuanto

Agregó en un susurro mientras se separaba para luego volver a besarme. Y hubiera querido con todo el alma haberme quedado así besándolo pero fuimos interrumpidos por Alice.

— ¡Gracias a Dios volvieron!

Gritó desesperada mirando a Edward quien se tensó y la mirada tortuosa volvió a inundar su semblante. Me apreté contra su cuerpo y alce la vista para mirarlo, su mandíbula estaba tensa, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward?

Pregunté temerosa.

— es tu padre mi amor

Me respondió y Alice bajo la vista al suelo. Qué nunca se iban a terminar los problemas pensé.


	31. Capítulo 15 Primera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Final:

He encontrado un lugar seguro,

Sin ninguna lagrima  
Es la primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo es tan claro  
Siento calma y que pertenezco,

Soy tan feliz aquí

Primera Parte

Alice

— ¿Por qué no despierta?

Me pregunté a Carlisle quien examinaba al padre de Bella, Jasper me abrazó pero ni todo su poder podría calmar mi ansiedad solo había una forma que pudiera hacerlo y eso era que el finalmente despertará.

— No lo sé, tal vez el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

Me contestó Carlisle levantándose. Tomó entre sus manos una pequeña linterna y volvió a examinar a Charlie en las pupilas. Pero nada, el mismo semblante y las horas avanzaban y nada.

— Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, ya no es normal que aún siga inconsciente y no está reaccionando a los medicamentos que estoy dándole, necesito hacerle un scanner.

Diagnóstico Carlisle mirando a Esme, esta me abrazo pero fue peor, ahora sentía todo el peso del mundo respecto a lo que estaba pasando, perfecto había logrado con mi insensatez que el padre de Bella se enfermará, que íbamos a decirle cuando volviera.

— Pero como explicaremos el golpe

Pregunto Emmett y todos nos quedamos callados, incluido Carlisle.

— Ya inventaremos algo pero debemos llevarlo ahora. Voy a llamar al hospital para que tengan listo el scanner, Emmett ve por el auto y estaciónalo en la entrada principal.

Pidió mientras se agachaba para tomar entre sus brazos al padre de Bella, en ese minuto sentí el aroma de Edward y Bella. Y salí corriendo hasta su encuentro.

— ¡Que bueno que volvieron!

Grite histérica y Edward leyó en mi mente lo que estaba ocurriendo con el padre de Bella. Su expresión cambio y volvió a ser sombría. Tenso su mandíbula y Bella lo notó.

— ¿Qué sucede Edward?

Preguntó temerosa y éste la miró con infinita tortura.

— Es tu padre mi amor

Le contesto, esta se separó de él y no alcanzamos a pestañar cuando la noté correr hasta la casa, Edward fue detrás de ella al igual que yo, apenas entró a la sala trastabillo producto del olor, se enterró en el pecho de Edward quien la regocijo.

— No puedo, es demasiado fuerte

Susurro entre dientes y Edward la apretó con más fuerza tratando de consolarla con ese gesto.

— Esta bien… todo estará bien… ¿Qué sucede Carlisle?

Le preguntó mi hermano cuando lo vio colgar el teléfono.

— No despierta y no es normal, lleva demasiadas horas, sus pupilas están dilatadas, tal vez haya daño producto del golpe.

Le respondió Carlisle a Edward y todos sentimos el sollozo de Bella.

— Se pondrá bien, tú no tienes la culpa, mi amor mírame tienes que calmarte.

Le pidió besando levemente sus labios.

— Lo lastimé… y ahora no puedo siquiera acercarme a él para ver como esta sin querer asesinarlo, esto es demasiado Edward… si algo le pasa a Charlie, no podré perdonármelo, yo soy la culpable.

Exclamo entre dientes aún peleando por la necesidad que estaba sintiendo producto del aroma embriagador de la sangre de su padre. Me acerque y la abrace.

— No Bella es mi culpa no la tuya, yo debí mantenerte alejada de tu padre… Lo siento de verdad lo siento tanto.

Agregue y si hubiera podido llorar, estaría llorando a mares, la culpa que sentía era demasiado grande, verla sufrir de la manera en que estaba sufriendo se debía a mi falta de sensatez, debí mantenerla en el dormitorio, hasta que pudiera controlar sus instintos, a cambio había permitido que atacará a su padre. Bella me miró pero su expresión era vacía sin gesto, estaba asustada de no poder acercarse a su padre sin causarle incluso más daño del que ya había causado.

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos hasta que sentimos el bocinazo de Emmett indicando que el auto estaba fuera, Carlisle iba a tomar, ayudado por Jasper, el cuerpo de Charlie cuando este se movió, comenzando a balbucear un par de palabras ininteligible y antes que pudiéramos reaccionar para esconder a Bella, Charlie abrió sus ojos asustado.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó llevándose sus dedos a la frente —¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó medio atontado incorporándose deprisa lo que hizo que su cuerpo se tambaleará mareado, Carlisle lo ayudo a sostenerse y yo miré a Edward quien trato de ocultar el cuerpo de Bella pero era demasiado tarde.

— Bella… Bella hija ¿Eres tú?

Preguntó Charlie mirándonos a todos, confuso.

— No puedo hacer esto Edward no puedo

Susurro Bella, quien estaba de espaldas a su padre, me clavo la mirada y yo no supe que hacer, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, tendríamos que enfrentar a Charlie, tendríamos que contarle la verdad. Miré a Edward quien tenía su vista fija en Charlie.

— Charlie, no es…

Exclamo Edward tratando de explicar pero esté lo interrumpió.

— ¡No que no estaba contigo! —grito un poco más resuelto y separándose de Carlisle

— Charlie, ten cuidado te diste un buen golpe, tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma.

Insistió mi padre pero este lo miró enojado.

— ¿Calma? Mi hija desaparece y usted me pide calma

Siseó ya de plano molesto y con la voz alterada.

— Usted me mintió, mi hija ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? ¿Bella respóndeme?

Agregó acercándose a Bella, pero Edward puso el cuerpo de ella detrás del propio para apartarla y atrapo la mano de Charlie en el aire impidiéndole que la tocara.

— No es buena idea Charlie, hay un par de cosas que debes saber antes.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

Preguntó histérico y podía notar que Bella estaba temblando en los brazos de Edward. Fue ahí cuando intervine para calmar la situación mire de reojo a Jasper pero este se encogió de hombros.

— Charlie… será mejor que dejemos que mi hermano se lleve a Bella, créeme es necesario, te explicaremos todo pero tienes que calmarte

— ¡Oh claro que no…! ella es mi hija… y será ella quien me dé la explicación… Bella explícame ¿dónde estuviste todos estos días jovencita?

Chilló sujetándola por el brazo y haciendo que esta se girara para darle la cara, en ese minuto sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Bella que estaban de un rojo apagado casi por transformarse en topacios, en ese minuto su cuerpo retrocedió de la impresión que le causaron.

— Papá yo… lo sien-to

Tartamudeó mirando a su padre asustada, Charlie estaba estupefacto.


	32. Capítulo 15 Segunda Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Final:

He encontrado un lugar seguro,

Sin ninguna lagrima  
Es la primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo es tan claro  
Siento calma y que pertenezco,

Soy tan feliz aquí

Segunda Parte

Bella

Mis ojos se encontraron los suyos y quise decirle tantas cosas, quise abrazarlo, quise llorar pero ninguna de esas era una alternativa valida, el olor de su sangre me llamaba y de la peor forma

— ¿Pero quién demonios eres?

Balbuceo aún sujetando mi brazo asombrado, iba a contestarle pero alguien se me adelanto.

— ¡Es una sucia Chupasangre!

Grito Jake desde la puerta y todos giramos a verlo, habíamos estado tan absortos en Charlie y en la situación que estaba ocurriendo que nadie se había percatado que Jake había forzado la entrada principal de la casa de los Cullen. Edward lo miró molesto y advertí como emitió un gruñido

— ¿Un qué? —preguntó de nuevo mi padre mirándome y su semblante palideció, estaba segura que su sangre se había congelado aún cuando su corazón latía fulminantemente.

— Lo que escuchaste, un maldito Chupasangre

Volvió a gritar Jake furioso sin quitar la vista de Edward, avanzando unos pasos más en el interior, mi padre me soltó y yo traté de acercarme pero él me rehúyo, acercándose a la posición de mi mejor amigo.

— Pa-pá

Balbuceé dando los dos pasos que faltaban para acercarme a ellos pero Edward me sujeto del cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo fieramente. Jasper y Emmett cambiaron de posición, estaban listos para atacar al ver la decisión en aquellos ojos negros, por la seguridad que mostraba, aventuré que no estaba solo.

— Han roto el tratado, ya sabes lo que eso significa

Amenazo mirando a Carlisle señalándome con uno de sus dedos, Carlisle se abrió paso entre los cuerpos y se acerco hasta nuestra posición. Mi padre estaba aún mirándome anonadado.

— ¡Suéltame!, por favor, tengo que explicarle

Le pedí a Edward pero este me sostuvo con más fuerza, ignorando mis suplicas, no le quitaba la vista fija de encima a mi joven amigo y esté hizo lo mismo con Charlie, quitándolo de en medio. Estamos divididos en dos bandos y mi corazón se partió en dos grandes mitades que nunca más podría unir. El padre de Edward llamó a la razón.

— Jacob, las cosas no son lo que parecen, porque no dejas que te expliquemos.

— La mordieron y no conformes con eso, la convirtieron en una sucia chupasangre. El trató está roto, y habrá consecuencias por ello.

Dictamino Jacob de forma fría y mecánica, sus facciones se endurecieron, su quijada se tensó y advertí como entraron en escena el resto de la manada, un frío me recorrió el cuerpo, principalmente por temor a que comenzará un enfrentamiento, en el cual mi padre se viera involucrado, mi desesperación por ponerlo a salvo aumento y luche por soltarme de los brazos de mi opresor.

— Por favor Bella, es peligroso. Déjanos manejar esto.

Me pidió en un susurro que sabía solo yo había escuchado de sus dulces y rojizos labios.

— Pero saldrá lastimado si no lo saco de aquí

Le refuté mirando sus hermosos ojos topacios.

— Nadie va a pelar Bella, tranquila

Intervino Carlisle mirándonos y luego deslizo su vista hasta Jacob para terminar con el resto de la manada, que permanecía expectante listos para la señal.

— Jacob no es el lugar ni el momento, te llamo a la razón para evitar un enfrentamiento donde mueran inocentes.

Pidió el patriarca de la familia mirando a mi padre, quien aún no emitía palabra alguna, estaba congelado en su posición, aún incrédulo y temeroso por tanta verdad derramada. Sólo me miraba atontado, y miraba de vuelta a la familia de Edward, de seguro estaba atando sus propios cabos pensé, sacando las conclusiones equivocadas y precipitadas que cualquier padre sacaría si supiera que su hija se ha transformado en un monstruo mitológico.

— Esto no puede estar pasando —reflexionó aturdido — ¿Cómo? —cuestionó retóricamente aún contemplando la escena — Todos tenían razón… todos los cuentos de Billy que yo jamás creí… posible.. ¿Bella? —susurró finalmente entrecortado.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Como maldije todo esto, como me maldije a mi misma por no haber podido contener mi sed, si hubiera permanecido arriba en el cuarto, esto jamás hubiera pasado, él se hubiera ido al no haberme encontrado como lo había planeado Edward, triste y destruido por mi desaparición, pero vivo y a salvo de este mundo, mi mundo ahora.

Me solté de Edward y corrí hasta donde estaba Jake sin miedo resuelta a hablar con mi padre, a reparar en algo el error, que este puso su cuerpo cobrizo y fortachón como escudo delante de mi padre ocultándolo de mí; mi amado ángel pétreo sin que yo me diera cuenta ni me percatará permanecía tras de mí tal cual sobra y detuvo la mano de Jake en el aire antes que siquiera pudiera rozarme. Sentí dos rugidos furiosos que fueron interrumpidos por la voz temblorosa de mi padre.

— Hubiera soportado todo Bella, vine aquí pensando que te habías escapado con él pero… encontrarme con esto… —divagó y luego se dirigió a Edward — ¡Tú has matado a mi hija!, me has arrebató a lo único maravilloso que tenía condenándola a esto.

Siseó con furia y la mirada de tortura de mi amado no se dejo esperar afloró tan pronto como una realidad oculta, como una verdad que no podía acallar.

— Pa-pá —exclamé

— No eres mi hija, tú no eres Bella

Finalizó con un chillido saliendo de la casa y quise detenerlo pero la mirada de Jake me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Bien hecho Bella!, le has quitado la razón de vivir, puedes darte por satisfecha —aportillo Jake mirando a Carlisle quien contenía a Jasper y a Emmett a una distancia prudente.

Lo mismo trató de hacer Rosalie y Alice.

— No podemos perdonar una violación del tratado de esta manera, tenemos que hacerlo respetar. Hay que cobrar la vida perdida.

Reclamó Sam pero Jacob lo acalló levantando su mano.

— Tendremos ocasión suficiente, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Charlie, acaba de enterarse que su hija ha muerto.

Agregó mirándome de forma penetrante, estaba reclamándome mi decisión y recordé todas aquellas conversaciones que habíamos tenido durante la ausencia de Edward, cuando yo creí que él no me amaba.

Cuando Edward me acerco a su cuerpo y entrelazo sus manos con mis dedos, el semblante de Jake cambió, sus ojos flamearon ira y venganza, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, aquella piel cobriza tan característica de él lucía lustrosa y lista para ser convertida en ese hermoso pelaje ante la menor insinuación de los Cullen.

— Cullen tiene razón, no es el lugar ni el momento

Le recordó Seth, y este se calmo. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, y la expresión de su semblante me confirmo que yo había muerto para él también. Con pesar comprobé que mi decisión había arrastrado a las personas que yo más quería, había causado daño, uno que hubiera preferido haber evitado.


	33. Capítulo 15 Tercera Parte

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo Final:

He encontrado un lugar seguro,

Sin ninguna lagrima  
Es la primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo es tan claro  
Siento calma y que pertenezco,

Soy tan feliz aquí

Tercera Parte

Edward

Verla con la mirada perdida llena de dolor y arrepentimiento era peor que si estuvieran matándome, cada expresión y pliegue de tristeza dibujado en su angelical y delicado rostro eran como navajas clavándose en mi corazón muerto. Esto era justamente lo que había tratado de evitar desde que la había conocido, no había manera que su mundo y el mío convivieran, eran polos opuestos, contrarios que debían haber permanecido lejos. Pasé saliva mientras la contemplaba en silencio, estábamos en mi habitación, ella estaba sentada frente al gran ventanal, miraba la naturaleza pero estaba seguro que su mente estaba con su padre y con el chuncho ese. Quería matarlo, hacerlo pagar por las palabras y la cizaña que había desparramado hace un par de horas. Teníamos casi todo controlado, podríamos haberle contado la verdad de otra forma y apareció él.

_Lo siento Edward, no pude advertir su presencia_ se disculpo Alice, pero aquí el único culpable de todo era yo, y mi enfermizo amor por un ser prohibido. Mi alma estaba totalmente contraída, congelada, paralizada por su dolor, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y hacer que el miedo y la tristeza se fuera lejos, desapareciera pero eso era algo que no podía hacer, por más que quisiera la elección de amarme por la eternidad tenía un precio, un precio demasiado alto.

_¿Por qué no podíamos ser felices?_ Me pregunté una y otra vez observándola desde lejos, no quería interrumpirla, ya había causado bastante dolor para sumar otro. _¡Malditos Quileutes!_ Grite para mis adentros ¡Maldito Trato! Volvía a decir furiosos mientras recordaba la conversación y resolución de Carlisle. – _Tendremos que irnos lejos y no podremos volver nunca_ – había dicho mientras me miraba sentado en la mesa, aquella mesa que tanto servía para tomar resoluciones y que hoy estaba comprobándome que no terminaría nunca de herirla.

— ¿Bella?

Susurré acercándome y mi dulce ángel inmortal se giró, me miró dulcemente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero estaba mezclada con una tristeza infinita, dude por unos instantes y me sobrecogió el hecho que esta no podría pasarse, sin importar lo que dijera, ahondaría mas esa tristeza cuando le comunicara la dolorosa noticia.

Sus ojos estaban casi topacios, me acerque a ella, y puse mi mano en su cuello, le bese la frente, junte la mía con de ella unos segundos mirándonos y luego la abrace, ella se acuno en mi pecho de forma automática y deslice mis dedos entre sus finos y largos cabellos. Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato, la escena con su padre había transcurrido hace un par de horas, sabía que debía comunicarle la noticia más dolorosa que jamás pensé debería dar y quise correr con ella, llevarla lejos de todo esto, de todo el dolor, pero habíamos roto un pacto, y para mantenerla a ella a salvo debíamos huir. Pelear con los Quileutes no era una opción ni para nosotros ni para ella.

— ¿Tendremos que irnos verdad?

Me preguntó de repente separándose de mí, sus ojos estaban grandes, profundos y se encontraron con los míos, arrugué el entrecejo, apreté mi quijada y quise decirle que no, quise mentirle, para hacer que su mirada estuviera feliz, que ella se sintiera feliz, que sintiera que podría buscar a su padre para hacerle entender, lograr que la perdonara, pero nada de eso sucedería. La apreté contra mi pecho nuevamente y le susurre besando sus cabellos.

— Sí

Suspiró pesadamente y aferro sus manos a mi cintura. Respiré sin sentido buscando las palabras necesarias darle consuelo, pero fue ella la que lo hizo.

— Iré donde tenga que ir Edward, ahora ustedes son mi familia. Tú eres mi familia, y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Amo a mi padre y extrañare a mi madre, pero sin ti no podría haber vivido. Tu mundo es mi mundo Edward, y quiero estar eternamente contigo.

Agrego besándome, sus tibios labios se movieron contra los míos y su halito dulce me inundo. Giré mi rostro para hacer el beso más intenso, deslice mi mano por su barbilla. Y la besé con una pasión desconocida. De pronto la necesidad de sentirla me invadió, quería amarla, quería quitar cada gota de tristeza con mis caricias, con mis besos, quería que ella fuera feliz, que su corazón fuera inundado por felicidad, por amor. Deslice mi mano hasta su cintura y ella deslizo sus dedos por mi espalda, una corriente eléctrica inundo ese contacto y me separé de sus labios, ambos teníamos la respiración errática, sus ojos eran como dos imanes de los cuales no quería ni podía separarme. Sus labios malvas estaban ahora de un carmesí intenso, producto de la fricción con los míos. Ella deslizo sus manos por los botones de mi camisa y un brillo destello de ellos.

También me deseaba, quería estar conmigo de esa forma, curve mis labios en una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo desabotonando mi camisa. Se acerco más a mi cuerpo y me obligo a sentarme en el sofá que estaba a un costado de nosotros, aún con mi vista perdida en ella, noté como se puso los mechones de sus pelos tras sus orejas y me beso en los labios, murmurando un te amo. Se quito la polera que traía puesta y solo quedo con su ropa interior, se sentó sobre mi regazo, y yo tenía la vista perdida en su pecho, la sincronización de estos con su respiración estaba volviéndome loco, y sin pensarlo, la tome bruscamente por la cintura para besarla, ya no había razón para reprimirme, esta vez no le causaría daño, ella era igual a mí.

Trace un camino con mis labios por su garganta hasta la base de esta, la bese en el hueco que se produce ahí y un sonido delicioso se escapo de sus labios, sentí como hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras jugaba con mi pelo, iba a besarla nuevamente cuando el sonido de la puerta nos distrajo. Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas hasta el umbral y vimos a Emmett parado ahí, trataba de ocultar la risa y recordé que la puerta estaba abierta. Bella automáticamente recogió su polera y se tapo, le di una mirada fulminando a mi hermano.

— ¡Uy! ¡Veo que el chuncho despertó pasión!

Balbuceo riéndose mientras nos miraba, lo taladré con la mirada, Bella bajo la vista.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Le grite parándome y acercándome a la puerta.

— Siento interrumpir, pero… ya es la hora

Agrego sombrío y mi semblante cambio, Bella se acercó a nosotros y me miró contrariada.

— ¿Ahora?... no tengo… maleta… ropa, ni mis cosas

Hizo notar preocupada mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los míos, clavo su mirada en Emmett

— Será mejor así, mientras más rápido ellos no lo esperaran, no tendrán tiempo de reaccionar, los autos están listos, Carlisle nos espera abajo.

Emmett nos dejó solos y ella hecho una ojeada a mi habitación. Luego encaró su rostro con el mío.

— Dejaras todo esto aquí

Me preguntó temerosa que perdiera con esto los recuerdos, estaba reticente a hacerlo y yo conocía perfectamente esa sensación, la había sentido yo mismo años atrás cuando recién me había convertido en lo que era. Tome entre mis manos su rostro, deslice un dedo hasta su barbilla y la levanté para que me mirará, curve mis labios en una sonrisa y le hice la primera promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir.

— Volveremos, y será antes de lo que te imaginas, podrás ver a tu padre, y el entenderá, lo prometo.

Le susurre mientras cruzaba mi brazo por su espalda, ella apretó mi ropa, mientras salíamos de la habitación. Bajamos las escaleras en un silencio, Esme tomó de la mano a Bella cuando llegamos a la planta baja y la beso en la frente.

— Volveremos Bella, y lo haremos entender.

Le prometió ella también. Mi bella le sonrió y luego me sonrió a mí, hoy era el comienzo de nuestra existencia, de nuestra nueva vida junto. Hoy era el primer día de mi vida junto a ella.

FIN

* * *

**Momento de los agradecimientos Xd Libelula, Gegargas, Susana, Yari, Sarita26, Alexita, Danny ardila, Helena, Adyel, en fin... Quisiera poder poner cada uno de sus nombres pero creo que es mejor hacerlo extensivo a todas y cada una de ustedes (me alegra ver que algunas se repiten en varias historias) que comentaron esta historia, y también a quienes no lo hicieron pero la leyeron espero les haya gustado y ojala que sigan leyendo el resto de mis historias. Esta historia originalmente es más larga pero decidí que la idea original de la historia muere justamente aquí, cuando Edward y Bella finalmente y luego de sortear bastantes obstaculos por fin estan juntos. Quiero pedir disculpas por la manera en que esta redactada (técnicamente esta historia era mi segundo fanfic de twilight lamento los errores ortograficos, de puntuación y redacción... estoy mejorando con la práctica) ¡Muchas gracias por hacerla favorita!, por tenerla en alerta y espero leer sus comentarios al respecto. **

**Es muy gratificante leer sus reviews, creanme que visito cada pérfil de ustedes, es un honor que muchas piensen que soy buena en esto. Por ello no me cansaré nunca de decirles: ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Ya no las aburro más, nos estamos leyendo en otras aventuras =)**

**Cariños, Liz.**


End file.
